


What had been there all along

by Panthera_Astaire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Clexa, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Slow Burn, Smart Lexa, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Astaire/pseuds/Panthera_Astaire
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been best friends since elementary school. They just began their Senior Year at Arkadia High. And are set as seniors, their ASB President and Vice president, playing sports and ready to live up their last year. Both Clarke and Lexa have feelings for each other that go beyond friendship, and one finally acts on them. They spend an amazing few months together, but is it too late? Lexa’s family is set to move across the country before right in the middle of whats supposed to be their perfect year.What will happen to Clarke and Lexa, Did they wait too long to realize what had been their all along? Will they be able to keep in contact? Do promises of phone calls, Texts and letters hold up? Is it enough?





	1. Passing notes and making plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey faithful readers! I'm sorry yesterday update day, I didn't get to post anything. I've been battling sickness for a few weeks now, and it finally won it seems. Boo!  
> This is something I've been playing with for a few weeks now, and I've decided to share it....  
> I hope you enjoy. If so there's more!  
> Also I'm attempting to get When the tough get going today... fingers crossed we get to meet those new Woods babies!  
> Love to you all!

 

* * *

 

Clarke sat in her fourth period History class trying her hardest to focus, she knew she really needed to but Mr. Pike was seriously the most boring and intense man that there was. A total oxymoron for sure, but it was true. Senior year had just started and Clarke really was excited for school this year at Arkadia High. She was on the soccer team with her three best friends, Lexa, Octavia and Raven. And she on ASB this year, Lexa was ASB president and Clarke was her vice president. It was going to be the perfect year ruling the school with her best friend.

“Clarke” Raven whispered trying to get her attention, when Clarke looked over at her, she handed her a note.

Raven Reyes was her fiery genius of a best friend who was fiercely competitive and had an attitude on her much larger then the five foot three inches she stood.

**_What are we doing this weekend?_ **

Clarke read the note and then wrote back.

**_Lexa’s spending the weekend at my place. Her parents are going out of town…_ **

She handed her the folded up piece of paper and continued to doodle on her notes, which mainly consisted of scribbles and random drawings, not actual notes.

**_Why are we not partying at her house?_ **

Clarke laughed such a typical Raven question.

**_IDK.. Ask her that. My mom works all weekend you’re more than welcome to come over. By the way why are we passing notes, just text me?_ **

“Okay home work this weekend is to read chapter five and six, and turn in a summary of what you’ve read so I know you actually did it… Any questions?” Pike looked around the room. No one raised their hand and Clarke was thankful; maybe now he would stop talking.

“Okay then, you may go a few minutes early to lunch. I will see you tomorrow.” He said.

“Thank god” Raven said as they walked out of the classroom. “Could he be ANY more boring?”

“Right!?” Clarke laughed.

“So anyways, your house this weekend?”

“Yeah my mom won’t be home and I’m sure she won’t care if you come over.”

“I still don’t know why we don’t go party at Lexa’s…”

“Because Lexa’s parents would kill her if she had a party.” Lexa said walking over to Clarke and Raven.

“They don’t have to know…” Raven shrugged.

“They would know, believe me.” Lexa said as they walked to their regular lunch table.

“Well what if it was just the four of us?” Clarke asked. “Your mom did say we could sleep there if we wanted.”

“True” Lexa nodded.

“Oh come on Lexa!” Raven said.

“Why do we not just party at Clarke’s, what’s wrong with that option?” Lexa looked to Raven.

“Nothing, but your house is better… You know that.” Raven said unpacking the contents of her lunch from the brown paper sack.

“You do have a better pool” Clarke shrugged.

“Fine, I’ll ask her if the four of us can sleep there, but she is going to tell me you have to clear it with your mom though.” She looked to Clarke.

“That’s easy” Clarke nodded.

“Okay I’ll see” Lexa said. “But it really needs to stay just the four of us…” She looked to Raven.

“Deal” Raven nodded.

“What’s a deal” Octavia asked joining them at their table.

Octavia Blake was definitely the rebel of the group if there was one. She came to their elementary school in third grade and Clarke took to her instantly and Raven followed suit. Lexa didn’t like her at first, but that surprised No one. Clarke thought Octavia was both fun and beautiful and that made Lexa a little jealous. But sooner rather than later, the new girl fit right in with the three of them, rounding them out to a perfect foursome.

“We’re going to sleep over at Lexa’s this weekend.” Raven said.

“Can’t Lincoln come?” Octavia looked to Lexa pouting her bottom lip out.

Lexa sighed, “Fine, just us five though.”

“Done” Octavia said.

“Wait wait wait wait!” Raven said. “That makes me the fifth wheel!”

“How so?” Clarke asked.

“Because Octavia will have Lincoln, and then you two have each other.”

“Us two?” Lexa asked with an arched brow, not understanding.

“Yes you two, and your secret exclusive little club!”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “We don’t have a--”

“You guys do, have since we were in elementary school” Raven said, “Right O?”

“Yeah kinda” Octavia nodded.

Clarke just looked to Lexa and shrugged.

“Who would you even invite?” Lexa asked.

“Not Finn!” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Douche Bag.”

“Yeah I don’t know why you think it’s a good idea to… whatever you’re doing with him.” Octavia said. “He’s Clarke’s ex.”

“And one of my friends, just my friend you guys!” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Alright, well not him so who?” Clarke said.

“I don’t know” She thought “what about Anya?” Raven looked to Lexa.

 “Okay, fine” Lexa nodded.

Anya Forrester had become one of Lexa’s closest friends (outside of their group) over summer. She moved in across the street from Lexa at the beginning of junior year and when Clarke and Raven were both at camp, and Octavia was consumed with Lincoln, Anya had asked Lexa to hang out. Lexa rather enjoyed having a friend outside of their group, someone to talk to that didn’t know the ins and outs of their little dynamic; but her friends were showing an interest in getting to know her, and Lexa wasn’t sure if she liked that or not to be honest.

* * *

 

Clarke was at home sitting on her bed when her Mom walked in.

“Hey” Abby said, “I’m leaving for the hospital in an hour.”

“Okay, hey Mom?”

“Yeah”

“Mrs. Woods said Lexa and I could stay at their house on Friday night if we wanted, as long as it was okay with you…”

“Who all is ‘we’ Clarke?” Abby asked.

“Lex, O, Rae and I. Oh and Maybe Lexa’s friend Anya” Clarke shrugged. “But just the regulars…”

“Fine by me dear” Abby smiled. “Same rules apply there as here.”

“I know” Clarke nodded.

“I have no problems with that, you can tell Lilian to call me if she wants.”

“Okay thanks” Clarke smiled.

“You’re welcome. I will be home tomorrow night, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Her mom Abby was a trauma surgeon at Ark Memorial hospital and she worked a lot, leaving Clarke to herself most nights and a lot of weekends.

**Clarke: My mom said she would talk to your mom but she was more than okay with us staying at your house.**

**Lexa: Okay cool.**

Lexa was and has been her best friend since they were five, ever since the first day of kindergarten when Lexa told Clarke on the bus that her blonde hair was pretty. That sealed the deal right then and there and she has been best friends with the chestnut haired girl ever since. They were fiercely close. In fact Lexa is the ONLY reason Clarke plays soccer and is on student council now. She was also the only reason she was a girl scout and took ballet, thank god neither of those activities stuck though.

**Clarke: What are you doing?**

**Lexa: Trig homework.**

**Clarke: Come over tonight?**

**Lexa: I can’t so, much homework.**

**Clarke: Please……**

**Clarke: You can bring your work here.**

**Lexa: Oh yeah cause it will totally get done that way, Clarke.**

**Clarke: Please, Lex? I don’t want to sleep alone.**

**Lexa: Come here then. I’ll leave the window opened tonight.**

**Clarke: Okay. Lovee you!**

**Lexa: Love you too.**

/

Clarke had been sneaking into Lexa’s bedroom window since they were nine. The two story climb was nothing when she was little, but now it was a little bit harder. She could honestly use the front door, Lilian and Gus would hardly mind Clarke sleeping over. But this was kinda their thing now, secret sleepovers that happened at least four times a week.

“Hey” She said sneaking into Lexa’s dark room.

“Hi” Lexa whispered. She was sitting at her desk with just her table lamp on doing homework.

“Still Lexa? It’s nearly midnight”

“It’s past midnight, Clarke” Lexa looked at her phone.

“So why are you still doing homework?” Clarke asked.

“Because Kane decided to give us a five thousand word essay due tomorrow, and Mr. Wallace wants us to have all of section three done for Chem.”

“Ugh, he gives me the heebies...” Clarke rolled her eyes and got into Lexa’s bed. “I’m so glad I don’t have him this year! Will you come to bed soon?”

“As soon as I’m done, Clarke” Lexa sighed.

Clarke was so used to Lexa’s bed, the smell of Lexa on the pillows, the amazingly soft sheets. To be honest she probably spends more time in her best friend’s bed then her own.

“Lex?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think we have our own secret club?” Clarke asked getting comfortable.

“No… I mean maybe… but I don’t think it’s much of a secret if we do.” Lexa said not taking her eyes off her work. “We’ve just been, best friends since kindergarten Clarke… I think it’s normal.”

“You’re right” Clarke yawned.

“Close your eyes babe, I will be there in a little bit.”

“Alright good night Lexa.”

“Good night Clarke.” Lexa said.

/

Lexa slid into bed later that night, she wanted to crawl into bed as soon as Clarke fell asleep, she kept looking at her all passed out and adorable and wanted nothing more than to go snuggle her; but thanks to Mr. Kane she couldn’t.

 “What time is it?” Clarke asked opening her eyes.

“Two thirty” Lexa whispered.

“Jesus Lexa” Clarke yawned.

“I know, go back to sleep.”

“Be my big spoon?”

“Aren’t I always?” She smiled to herself.

/

Clarke woke up the next day to a knock on Lexa’s bedroom door.

“Did you lock it?” She mouthed to Lexa.

Lexa just nodded and put her hand over Clarke’s mouth.

“Lexa?” Lilian called through the door.

“Yeah Mom?”

“You up?”

“Yes” She said.

“Okay come down for breakfast I’m making pancakes.”

“Okay” Lexa said, “I’ll be down soon.”

“You too Clarke…” Lilian said through the door.

Clarke’s eyes got huge and both girls were silent.

“Okay, Clarke?” Lillian asked clearly waiting for an answer.

“Yes Mama W” Clarke said.

“Thank you.”

“Welcome” She said and then laughed. “Well so much for our secret sleepovers, when are they leaving?”

“This morning, after we go to school.”

“Where are they going?”

“New York” Lexa said.

“For?”

“My Dad has to go for a business thing I guess, so my mom is going to go with him.”

“Well good” Clarke smiled, “We can have the weekend all to ourselves, since my mom is going to be working on call all weekend.”

“All to ourselves, plus Raven, Octavia and Lincoln.”

“And probably Anya” Clarke reminded her.

“Yeah and probably Anya…” Lexa sighed.

“I thought you liked Anya?” Clarke asked.

“I do, a lot.” Lexa smiled.

“I think Rae likes her… a lot… too.”

“I know” Lexa rolled her eyes. “I don’t want her to scare the girl.”

“You know Raven… She probably will” Clarke laughed.

* * *

 

Lexa had insisted on getting to school nearly forty minutes early to make sure everything was set for the Pep assembly that day.

“I don’t understand” Clarke said sighing as they got out of the car.

“What don’t you understand Clarke?”

“This is Harper's job as activities commissioner, so why do we need to be here so freaking early?”

“Because, it’s my job to oversee.” Lexa said.

“Lexa, you need to relax on this whole President thing… it’s supposed to be fun.”

“It is fun, but it’s also serious.”

Clarke laughed. “That’s a contradiction if I’ve ever heard one.”

Lexa just glared at Clarke then sighed. “Are you coming with me to the office or are you going to wander?”

“I’m going to go find Raven and beg her to take me to get a coffee, since you refused to stop at Starbucks on the way.”

“Will you get me a--”

“Yes Alexandria, I will get you your Pumpkin latte” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Hey now, there was no need to full name me.”

“I’ll see you in first period.” Clarke said.

“With coffee!” Lexa yelled watching the blonde walk away, possibly longer than she should have.

“Just tell her already!” Anya said.

Lexa jumped because she had no idea anyone was even around.

“Jesus Anya! You gave me a heart attack.” She said trying to slow her heart rate down.

“When are you just going to tell her?” Anya asked.

“Never” Lexa shrugged. “Oh by the way you’re invited to a sleepover tonight… and I need you keep your mouth shut about… that.”

“A sleepover?” Anya asked.

“Yeah, Raven and Octavia are coming over to my house tonight. My parents are going out of town and Clarke is staying with me.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have Clarkey all to yourself” Anya winked.

“Of course I would, but… their coming. And Raven wants you to come so she doesn’t feel like the fifth wheel.”

“Fifth? Who else is coming?”

“Lincoln, Octavia’s boyfriend.” Lexa told her.

“Okay” Anya nodded. “I’ll be there.”

“And I mean it Anya! You can’t say anything…”

“You’re secret is safe with me Lex.” Anya winked.

“It better be.” Lexa sighed.

* * *

 

 


	2. Never have I ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Thanks for the support on this story already, and comments letting me know you want more.   
> I have a few stocked chapters so I'm going to go ahead and give you a new one today.   
> Here is how I'm going to try and do this from now on...   
> My normal update days are Wednesday and Saturday.   
> SO I'm thinking When the going gets tough is ALMOST done. So for right now, i'm going to post Wednesday and Saturday and try and do one on Wednesday and one on Saturday. We'll find a groove. Maybe both, lets see how things go, yeah? But know I have a few chapters of this done for you already, and I'm glad you're enjoying it.   
> Love to you all!

 

* * *

Lexa’s known she’s liked girls since she was about ten, right about the time all her friends started to “crush” on boys. When she was twelve she realized she had a crush on her beautiful blonde best friend which she thought would pass. She tried so hard to make it go away but when she was fourteen and Clarke was gushing over Finn Collins, she knew it hadn’t gone away, that if anything it had just gotten worse. And now at seventeen years old, Lexa knows that she doesn’t just have a crush on Clarke anymore, she is desperately in love with her, and it’s amazing and horrible all at the same time. Clarke crawls into her bed most nights, and she can snuggle her and smell her (which is amazingly wonderful, it’s her happiness.) and be close to her. But it’s also tortures, because she can’t touch her the way she wants to. She can’t kiss her bare shoulder or the base of her neck that she can only imagine is so soft and kissable. She can’t let her finger run across her lips before she presses her own to them, they probably taste so good... sweet... she bet Clarke tastes sweet. 

“Lexa?!” Clarke said snapping her out of her trance.

“Yes?” Lexa asked sitting on her bed, Clarke lying beside her; just the perfect amount of skin peeking out from underneath her sweatshirt that had ridden up some. Geeze she wanted to kiss that little patch of skin.

“Where did you go?”

“Nowhere, I dazed off, sorry.”

“S’ok” Clarke shrugged.

“What did you say?”

“I said, I think we should go to the beach tonight. Bonfire… what do you think?”

“Sounds good” Lexa nodded.

“Sweet, I’ll text Octavia and see if Lincoln can get firewood” Clarke said, typing on her phone.

“Will you bring your guitar?” Lexa asked. It was probably Lexa’s favorite thing in the world, listening to Clarke play, and sing.

“Of course” Clarke smiled. “We should really go to my house before everyone gets here to raid the liquor cabinet.”

“Clarke, I don’t know…” Lexa shook her head.

“What? Why!”

“Because, I just… why do we have to drink?” Lexa asked.

“Because it’s Friday night and we’re seventeen with no adult supervision all weekend.” Clarke laughed.

“Okay” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“You’ve never had a problem with drinking before…” Clarke said carefully.

“I don’t have a problem with it” Lexa sighed.

“Okay, good” Clarke smiled.

/

A few hours later Clarke was lounging on Lexa’s couch, Lexa curled up asleep beside her when Octavia and Raven walked in carrying their overnight bags.

“Hi” Octavia said.

“Hey, Lexa’s asleep.” She whispered.

“What, why?” Raven asked.

“She was up till like… two doing homework last night” Clarke said.

“That girl really needs to relax” Octavia said, “It’s only the third week of school.”

“I know” Clarke smiled. “But you know Lex. Come on let’s go up to her room, I want to let her sleep just a little bit.”

“Okay” Octavia said. “But Lincoln will be here in an hour and a half to go to the beach…”

“I will wake her up before that” Clarke said.

There was a knock on the door as they were heading up stairs, “Come in!” Raven said.

The door opened and Anya walked in. “Um, hi” She said.

“Anya!” Raven smiled. “I’m so glad you came.”

Anya smiled, and looked around. “Where is Lex?”

“Sleeping” Clarke gestured to the couch, “Come on.”

The girls all set their stuff down in Lexa’s room, which could easily been mistaken for Clarke’s with all the pictures of both girls, and how comfortable Clarke was in it.

“So Lincoln is coming in an hour?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, he is bringing the Suburban so we can all just pile in that.” Octavia nodded.

“Where are we going?” Anya asked.

“Bonfire at the beach” Raven said.

“Oh okay” Anya smiled.

“Can we swim now?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah, that works” Clarke said. “I’m going to go wake up Lexa then, and let her know we’re going to swim and see if she wants to get in.”

“Sounds good” Raven said.

Clarke headed down the stairs; Lexa was still asleep on the couch.

“Babe?” Clarke rubbed Lexa’s arm lightly.

Lexa opened her eyes, “Hi.”

“Hey, the girls are all here. We’re going to get in the pool until Lincoln gets here. Wanna join us?”

“Yeah” Lexa stretched out. “Where are they?”

“Upstairs in your room.”

“Okay” Lexa said not moving.

“Do you want me to lay with you a minute?” Clarke asked.

“Please” Lexa smiled scooting over so Clarke could lay next to her on the couch.                                               

/

As soon as Clarke was gone Octavia looked to Raven, “Seriously how long are we going to let them play this stupid game?”

“What game?” Anya asked.

“Those two totally love each other” Raven said.

“Wait… you know?” Anya asked cautiously.

“Know what?” Octavia asked.

“Um, nothing” Anya shook her head realizing maybe they didn’t.

“No, no, no, no!” Raven said. “What do you know?”

“Spill Anya” Octavia put her hands on her hips.

“I swear to God you guys, if Lexa finds out I-”

“She won’t” Octavia said, “Honest.”

Anya took a deep breath, “okay fine… She like… loves Clarke. Like _really_ loves her.”

“I fucking knew it!” Raven said.

“She told you that?” Octavia asked.

Anya nodded her head.

“Like… used the word love?” Octavia questioned.

“Yes” Anya said. “We hung out the two weeks Clarke was at art camp, like every day. And they texted… like a lot. And I kinda guessed… and when I did she really opened up about it.”

“She has for a long time huh?” Raven asked.

Anya just nodded.

“See, and I KNOW Clarke has feelings for her, you can totally tell… I don’t get them” Raven said looking to Octavia.

“I think that they’re both… afraid of the other not reciprocating and then losing their friendship or making it weird.” Octavia shrugged.

“Those two were made for each other” Raven rolled her eyes. “I don’t understand them, I just want to--”

“You can’t say anything!” Anya said.

“I won’t” Raven sighed. “But it would move everything a long a lot faster if I did!”

“Raven!” Anya warned.

Raven held both hands up “I won’t, I won’t!”

/

Clarke was in the kitchen pouring drinks for them all when Anya walked in from the pool.

“I figured I would help carry” Anya said.

“Thanks” Clarke said handing her two cups. “I’m glad you could come. I feel like I don’t know you all that well yet, since I was gone most the summer when you and Lex hung out.”

“I know” Anya said. “Me too… it will be fun to hang out with all of you guys. Is Lincoln spending the night too?”

“I’m sure” Clarke nodded. “Octavia doesn’t really get to see him during the week so she’s pretty connected to his hip all weekend.”

“He’s older right?” 

“Yeah, two years” Clarke nodded. “But he’s a really good guy. He doesn’t say too much, but we all really enjoy having him around.”

“Cool” Anya said. “Raven not dating anyone?”

“No, well… I mean kinda… but nothing serious. He’s a huge douche anyway, my ex actually…” Clarke rolled her eyes. “…and then there was this girl she was kinda seeing over summer as well, but that didn’t last.”

“A girl?” Anya asked.

“Yes Anya, it’s not in your head that she is flirting with you!” Clarke smirked. “She’s into you, but don’t tell her I said that, she’ll kill me!”

“Oh…” Anya blushed slightly, “Okay.”

“I don’t know where you stand… ya know girls or boys, but yeah.”

“Girls” Anya said, “Definitely girls. And before you ask… I think she’s beautiful.”

“Well there you go!” Clarke winked.

“What about you?” Anya asked. “Where do you stand?”

“Ummm” Clarke said, “In between.”

“Got it” Anya nodded.

“Yeah” Clarke smiled. It was the first time she had ever really said it to anyone, or even out loud. And she was relieved Anya was so cool about it.

“So, anyone special right now?”

“Nah” Clarke shook her head. “Lexa’s enough for me currently…” She froze. “I mean… I just… we’re always together and…”

Anya just smirked.

“Come on let’s go” Clarke said gesturing to the pool.

 

* * *

 

 

They were all sitting around a bonfire now, thanks to Lincoln and his amazing fire setting skills. Just talking and drinking.

“Let’s play never have I ever!” Raven said.

“Yusss” Octavia cheered.

“I hate this game!” Lexa said.

“Because she always ends up shitfaced” Raven turned to Anya who was sitting beside her.

“Just cause you guys are all super promiscuous and always end up playing dirty.” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Super promiscuous!?” Octavia laughed.

“Yes!” Lexa scoffed. “It’s true! Right Clarke?”

“I don’t know, I think you just called me super promiscuous too… so I’m not sure I want to side with you on this one, babe.” Clarke sipped her drink.

“Okay are we all playing?” Raven asked.

“Sure” Anya said.

“I’m in” Octavia said. “You babe?” Lincoln just sat there with his arm around Octavia and nodded.

“I’ll play if Lexa plays” Clarke said knowing it would get Lexa to agree to it.

“Fiiiine” Lexa said. “But then you’re responsible for me tonight, Clarke.”

“Gladly” Clarke smiled.

Raven and Octavia just glanced at each other with a smirk knowing Clarke would love that.

“Okay I’m starting” Raven said. “Never have I ever….” She thought, “Had sex with someone older than me.”

“I hate you” Octavia said, taking a sip.

Clarke and Anya also drank.

Raven looked to Anya.

Anya winked.

“Interesting” Raven smirked. “Okay we go clockwise, so your turn” She looked to Clarke.

“Never have I ever, driven a stick shift” Clarke said knowing she could get at least four of her friends to drink, but was pleasantly surprised when Anya had to as well.

“It takes her a few drinks to play dirty” Raven whispered to Anya.

“Or does it?” Octavia laughed insinuating that could have been a dirty question.

“Well since we ALL know she has had se-” Raven said.

“Okayyy” Clarke said turning to Lexa “Lex you’re turn!”

“Never have I ever, gotten an F.” Lexa said.

“Ever?” Anya asked.

“Nope” Lexa shook her head.

“Lexa won’t play dirty” Raven told Anya taking a sip. So did everyone else in the group. “She’s no fun.”

“That’s not true!” Lexa scoffed.

“Yeah, she’s very fun” Clarke said.

“Thanks love” Lexa said.

“Welcome” Clarke leaned her head on the brunettes shoulder.

“Okay my turn” Octavia said. “Never have I ever… had sex with a girl.”

Anya, Raven and Clarke took a sip.

“You have not!” Lexa said looking at Clarke.

Clarke just smirked with a nod.

“When!?” Lexa asked.

“Ah ah ah! No questions about answers” Raven said. “That’s not aloud!”

“Why not?” Anya asked.

“It’s just a rule we use. Cause otherwise we could sit here forever and never play the game” Octavia told the new girl.

“Oh okay” Anya said.

“We’re talking about that later” Lexa said.

“Fine with me” Clarke whispered into her best friend’s ear.

Lexa got chills and took a sip of her drink to hide the blush she knew was coming from the close contact with the blonde’s mouth. 

“Okay Linc, you’re up” Clarke said.

“Never have I ever… had a period.” He laughed.

“Cheater!” Raven yelled as all the girls took a sip.

“How is that cheating?” he asked.

“Because we all know that you want to try and get everyone to drink during a question, and you just used our gender to your advantage.” Raven said.

“Well, that is kinda the point of the game Rae” Clarke laughed.

Raven just rolled her eyes and looked to Anya.

“Okay, never have I ever… had sex on the beach.” Anya said.

“Dirty right out the gate, I like this girl!” Raven said and then took a sip of her drink.

So did Octavia and Lincoln.

“No?” Raven asked Clarke, who just shook her head.

“So everyone can ask questions but me?” Lexa laughed.   
  
/

After about an hour of never have I ever, everyone was pretty buzzed, besides Lincoln whom apparently had dominated the game. Lexa wasn’t as drunk as she thought she would be but she had a very good buzz going.

Clarke and Lincoln had just gotten their guitars out and we’re talking, Lexa couldn’t hear about what but she guessed about what they were going to play. They both we’re strumming and talking, and Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off of Clarke. Her hands, her hair, her eyes.

“Staring” Anya whispered.

“Thanks” Lexa said shaking her head, moving her eyes from the blonde. Though that only lasted a second because she and Lincoln began to play now, and Lexa heard Clarke start to sing.

_“You've been on my mind_  
I grow fonder every day.  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face.  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want.”

Lexa’s breath hitched, sure she has heard Clarke sing, more times than she can count really… but it still took her breath away.

_“I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all  
You never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine”

Clarke looked at her and smiled. Lexa knew it was nothing, she told her self it was nothing. But was she looking at her, _really looking at her?_ No. Of course not. She knew it must have been the alcohol running through her system that was making her think that, right?     
  
_“I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts”

And this song, those words… what was happening right now? How drunk was she? Maybe she should get a second opinion?

“Is she looking at me?” She whispered to Anya, “Like _really_ looking.”

Anya laughed quietly. “Kinda looks like it…” Anya said.

“How drunk are you?” Lexa asked.

“Not that drunk” Anya said.

“No, she couldn’t be” Lexa whispered.

“Okay” Anya shrugged. “Keep telling yourself that.”

 

* * *

 

Everyone was passed out on the living room floor; Lexa was nearly asleep on the couch when Clarke was standing next to her all the sudden. “Babe” She whispered.

“Yeah?” Lexa said opening her eyes.

“Come to bed with me?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah” Lexa nodded getting up and taking Clarke’s hand that was reached out for her. It felt warm in hers… tingly, which was weird because she had held Clarke’s hand before, why did this feel different.

Clarke shut the door behind them and they both crawled into Lexa’s bed. Clarke turned to face her and tucked a curl behind her ear.

“Did you have a good day?” Clarke asked.

“Mhmmm” Lexa hummed. “You?”

“Yes” Clarke smiled.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah?”

“You’ve…” she paused. “You’ve had sex with a girl?”

“Sorda” Clarke nodded.

“Sorda?” Lexa asked confused.

Clarke just nodded.

“Who?” Lexa asked.

“Her name was Niylah… she went to camp with me.”

“Oh” Was all Lexa said.

“It was nothing really.” Clarke shook her head.

Lexa just nodded and averted her eyes from Clarke’s.

“H-what happened?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shrugged, “She kissed me, then…” She stopped talking. “I’m sorry” Clarke said after a few moments of silence.

“Why?” Lexa asked.

“Lexa…” Clarke said.

“What?”

Clarke just looked at her, searching for her eyes… those amazing green eyes she knew so well, But Lexa wouldn’t look at her. “Look at me, please?” She asked.

Lexa looked up and green eyes met blue, and Clarke just stared into them for a few minutes, not saying anything. Then she took a deep breath and pressed her lips to Lexa’s.

It took Lexa a second to realize what was happening, but when she did she let her hands pull Clarke closer and kissed her back. It was messy and slightly awkward at first, but in the best way. And after a few moments it found it’s rhythm, and both girls sank into each other. Lexa was the first to pull away, and Clarke searched for her eyes, but they wouldn’t look at her again.

“Babe?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah?” Lexa said almost inaudible.

“Are you… was that… okay?” Clarke asked.

Lexa looked up into her eyes, and smiled. “Yeah.” Lexa said letting her hand find Clarke’s lacing their fingers together.

“Okay good” Clarke said placing a soft peck to Lexa’s lips.

Lexa smiled, and closed her eyes. “Good night Clarke, I love you.” She said as she always did.

“Goodnight Lex, I love you too.” Clarke said with a smile.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Still want more???   
> Let me know, here or Tumblr... Clexagiraffesandbrittana319


	3. Coffee, Netflix and Chinese food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE DAY! And I'm managing to get BOTH stories updated! Wooo!   
> So here we go with this gem. Clexa is totally writing this one for me, and I'm really loving it.   
> Thank you thank you for all the comments and kudos they reallly keep me going.

* * *

 

Clarke woke up much too early, but she knew couldn’t sleep any longer. She looked over to Lexa who was on her stomach, her hair sprawled out on her pillow. Clarke kissed her cheek softly and rolled out of bed. She didn’t want to leave the warmth of the bed, but she had to pee and desperately wanted coffee.

Once she got downstairs she saw her friends right where she’d left them. Octavia and Lincoln were on the couch curled up together, and Raven and Anya looked surprisingly comfy on the floor. She walked into the kitchen, opening up cupboards, and prepping the coffee as if it were her own house. By now it pretty much was. She opened the fridge once the coffee was started and glanced to see what she could make for breakfast.

“Morning” She jumped slightly when she heard the voice behind her.

“Hey” She looked to Anya. “You’re up.”

“Yeah, I’m an early riser always have been” Anya shrugged.

“You sleep okay?” Clarke asked.

“I did” the dirty blonde glanced over to where Raven was sleeping on the floor.

Clarke just smiled when she noted the soft smile of her new friends face. “Well, I just started coffee and was looking at what I could make for breakfast.”

“You’re very comfortable here” Anya said. It wasn’t a negative statement, just an observation.

“I pretty much live here” Clarke nodded, opening up the pantry and pulling out flower, sugar, cinnamon and baking powder. “My mom is a surgeon at the hospital, and is always gone, sometimes for nights at a time. So I either wind up here, or Lex comes over to stay with me.”

“That’s nice that you have her” Anya said.

Clarke got the stand mixer out from under the island, and nodded. “Yeah, between Gus, Lilian and my mom, we do okay.”

Anya wanted to say something at the lack of mention of Clarke’s father, but thought better of it. Clarke must have noticed Anya’s face, because she continued. “We lost my dad when I was eleven, cancer.”

“I’m sorry to hear that” Anya said.

“Thanks, it was really hard but with Lexa around everything is a bit easier ya know?” Clarke smiled.

Anya nodded.

“Gus just kinda took me in as his own after that…” Clarke kept talking as she measured ingredients into the mixer. Pouring flower and sugar in, cup fulls at a time, alternating between that and milk. She turned the mixer on low. “I call him Dad. Have since before my dad passed away, and Lilian Mama their like my second parents.”

“How long have you and Lexa been friends?” Anya asked.

“Since kindergarten, she has literally been my best friend since the first day of school.” Clarke smiled. “She’s been through everything with me, right by my side. When my dad died she sat in the front row with me at the service, held my hand the whole time. Then we sat in her room for weeks, just watching movies and living in a blanket fort she built us.”

“Sounds like you two really have something special.”

Clarke smiled and stared into the mixer watching the dough form. “I think so.” She nodded. Then looked up to Anya, “I kissed her last night” She whispered after a long pause.

“Yo-you did?” Anya smiled trying to not react.

Clarke just nodded, turning off the mixer and pullout out a ball of dough. “I don’t even know how she feels or what she feels… but…” The blonde sighed. “Things changed at some point for me, or maybe they didn’t. Maybe this is how I’ve always felt, but I didn’t realize it.” She shook her head. “I just don’t know how she feels.”

“You should talk to her… I mean once we all leave today. You probably don’t want to do that while the girls are here.” Anya glanced towards the sleeping girls in the room over.

“They’re going to freak out” Clarke said. “Raven already thinks we have a secret club, when she finds out I have feelings for Lex…” She shook her head.

“I think they already… suspect.”

“They do?” Clarke asked placing the plastic wrapped dough ball to the side and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Coffee?” She asked Anya.

“Please” Anya nodded. “And yeah, Raven said something last night. I think they would be okay with it really.”

“Huh” Clarke shrugged and handed Anya her cup. “Sugar and milk are out.” Then the gestured to the fridge, “I also have creamer in there. It’s a secret, don’t tell Lex. She will drink it all… But I’ll share.” She winked.

“Thanks” Anya smiled. “By the way, what are you making?” She looked to the dough.

“Cinnamon rolls, their Lexa’s favorite.” Clarke shrugged.

“You just whipped up homemade cinnamon rolls?” Anya asked impressed.

“They’re really easy” Clarke nodded with a shrug.

“Um, wow” Anya smiled. “You bake a lot?”

“It’s kinda a hobby” Clarke nodded, “I love it.”

“You’ll have to teach me” Anya said. “I’ve always wanted to know how to bake yummy things.”

“I can do that” Clarke smiled.  “That has to rest for about twenty minutes, do you want to sit outside with me and drink coffee?”

“Yes” Anya nodded and followed the blonde outside.

* * *

 

Lexa woke up alone, her head pounding. She searched her brain trying to remember if last night really happened. Was it a dream? Did Clarke really kiss her? After a thorough scan of her memories, she came to the conclusion it had in fact really happened and that she didn’t make it up in her buzzed/sleepy state. But why was she waking up alone this morning. Her stomach sank, did Clarke regret it? Did she remember it? Was she just drunk? After too long of overthinking and analyzing what could be possible scenarios she heard voices coming from downstairs, and decided she should head down there and join the land of the living. She grabbed her phone to check what time it was (9:03 AM) when she noticed there were two texts on her phone both from Clarke.

**Clarke: Went downstairs to start breakfast. I didn’t want to wake you.**

**Clarke: Wake up sleepy head, I miss you.**

She smiled profusely at that last text and got up with a stretch, pulling her crazy curls into a messy bun atop of her head then headed downstairs.

Octavia and Lincoln were curled up together on the couch, and Anya and Raven were sitting at the Island while Clarke stood behind it, making something that smelled amazing.

“Morning sunshine” Octavia said when she saw her.

“Hi” She smiled.

“How’d you sleep, Commander?” Raven asked.

“Commander?” Anya asked at the nickname.

“She’s the president” Raven looked to Anya. “Ya know, our commander and chief.”

Anya nodded getting it.

“Hi” Lexa smiled when she caught her best friends eyes.

“Hey” Clarke said with the same goofy smile.

“Um…” Raven said looking to Octavia then back and forth to Lexa and Clarke.

“Stop” Octavia mouthed leaning into Lincoln.

“What are you making?” Lexa asked walking over and making herself a cup of coffee.

“Cinnamon rolls, their almost done” Clarke gestured towards the oven. “This is icing.” She said looking at the mixer. “And there’s bacon in the oven.”

“Homemade icing?” Lexa asked with an arched brow and a smile.

“Do I ever make you anything else?” Clarke asked.

“Nope, and I love you for it” Lexa said. As soon as the word love came out of her mouth she froze, but relaxed when Clarke didn’t even flinch, it’s not as if they didn’t always use that word.

“Taste it, tell me if it’s okay” Clarke said looking at the icing.

“Hey!” Raven said. “You didn’t ask me to taste it!”

“Me either!” Octavia said.

“See, Secret club!” Raven scoffed.

“Hardly” Clarke rolled her eyes. “You may both taste it.”

“Too late now Griffin” Raven said.

“Not for me” Octavia said getting up. “I’m not going to turn down an icing tasting.”

“Of course you’re not” Clarke smacked the brunettes butt when she walked by.

“Lincoln did you see that!?” Raven said wide eyed. “You better be careful or Griffs going to steal your girl.”

“I’m not worried” Lincoln waved his hand.

“Little does he know” Octavia said.

Clarke winked and both girls laughed.

Anya looked to Raven with a confused face. “Their always like this” Raven sighed. “You can cut the fake sexual tension with a knife.”

“It’s not fake” Clarke scoffed with a laugh.

“Yeah not at all!” Octavia giggled with a spoon full of icing going into her mouth.

“So?” Clarke looked to Lexa.

“Perfect” Lexa nodded.

“Thanks” Clarke smiled.

“So what are we doing today?” Raven asked.

“Linc and I are going to his house after breakfast and maybe a morning swim.” Octavia said.

Raven turned to Lincoln, “You’re leaving, why?!”

“I just do as I’m told” Lincoln said holding both hands up in surrender.

“Ugh lame” Raven said looking to her other best friends in the kitchen. “So?”

“I have tons of homework” Lexa shrugged.

“I gotta go back to my house and see my mom for the hour she is going to be home around Lunch time, before she goes back to work for twenty-four more hours.” Clarke told Raven.

“You can come with me” Anya said to Raven. “I gotta go to the mall; we could get lunch and hang out?”

“Sounds great” Raven nodded.

“Cool” Anya smiled.

* * *

 

After breakfast, a morning swim, and a movie everyone went their separate ways. Clarke was still at Lexa’s. They were sitting on the couch, Clarke had turned Wynonna Earp on, on Netflix and Lexa had yet to move from beside her on the couch.

The fourth episode had just ended, and Clarke was going to hit play next episode when Lexa grabbed the remote and turned the Tv off. “HEY!” Clarke groaned, “WHY!?”

“Clarke, I have homework!”

“Lexa it’s Saturday, we can do homework tomorrow. I promise I will schlep mine over and we can sit here in perfectly silent silence and be homework robots.”

“Homework robots?” Lexa laughed.

“Yes, now please can we start the next episode?”

“I thought you were going to see Mom?” Lexa asked.

“She texted and has an emergency surgery. Won’t see her until tomorrow evening.” Clarke reached for the remote.

“One more, then I need to at least organize my notes for an hour.” Lexa said holding the remote hostage until Clarke agreed.

“Two more episodes, half hour of notes, then we order Chinese and watch more before bed.” Clarke countered.

“Fine” Lexa said handing the blonde the remote.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked.

“Yes?” Lexa hummed as Clarke hit resume.

“Why are you sitting so far away from me?”

Lexa looked at the distance between the two of them on the couch. She wanted to say: Um maybe because you kissed me last night, and we’ve yet to talk about it. But instead she just said, “No reason.”

“Then come here” Clarke said in a soft voice lifting the blanket. “Snuggle with me.”

Lexa nodded and obliged her, scooting over and nestling into the blonde as she normally would when they would binge Netflix.

“There, better” Clarke smiled.

“Shhh” Lexa said. “No talking.”

Clarke laughed, Lexa hated when Clarke talked during TV or a movie, even if it was just the opening credits. “Do you think Waverley or Wynonna’s hotter?”

“Shhh” Lexa said.

“Lexa!”

“Waverly” Lexa said. “You?”

“Wynonna, for sure.” Clarke said, and after a moment of silence she added, “You’re totally a Wynonna.”

/

Two episodes later and Clarke had reluctantly let Lexa get up and grab her History notebook, while she got up and grabbed the menu from the drawer in the kitchen.

“I don’t know why you even bother with that” Lexa smiled flipping through notes. “You’re going to get sweet and sour pork, sesame chicken, and lo mein. Then not be able to eat half of that, because it’s enough food for six people easily.”

“Chinese leftovers are the best though, Lex. And if we’re going to be marathon-ing Wynonna Earp all night, and then be homework robots tomorrow, I’m going to need left overs.”

Lexa laughed.

“You having your normal?” Clarke asked with her phone in her hand ready to call it in.

“Yes” Lexa nodded, “Extra--”

“Chili sauce… I know Lexa; I’m not the only predictable one.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

/

Dinner had come and both girls were cross legged on the couch, watching the television as they ate.   
  
“Do you think she really loves Doc? Or do you think that she is just settling for him because Dolls is her boss?” Clarke asked.

“I think she cares for Doc” Lexa shrugged. “And I don’t see anything coming out of the Dolls storyline… well romantically I mean.”

Clarke shook her head, “He is so hot though.”

“You think so?” Lexa asked with an arched brow.

“How do you not?” Clarke asked.

“I like women Clarke, this isn’t new news.” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“But can’t you like… appreciate him?”

“I mean yes” Lexa nodded, “but not in the same way you do.”

Clarke laughed, “The way I do?”

“Ya know, because you’re straight.”

“I’m hardly straight, Lexa.” Clarke said. “You have to know that, especially after last night.”

There it was the first mention of their kiss. They had literally gone ALL day without either of them saying a word about it. Lexa wondered if it was going to stay that way, if they were going to pretend it didn’t happen.

Lexa shrugged, “I mean… I wasn’t sure what last night was…”

Clarke set her carton of chicken down and faced Lexa. “Lex…”

“Clarke” Lexa said hesitantly.

The blonde picked up the remote and paused Netflix. “I liked kissing you last night… I don’t know what this all is, or what this should be… but what I do know is I like you, and I liked kissing you.” Clarke smiled.

“I… liked kissing you also” The brunette said, a smile forming on her lips.

Clarke wanted to say so much more, she wanted to breakdown how both of them felt, and what they should do about it. But instead she just smiled at Lexa and pressed play again and picked up her Lo mein.

“You seriously have WAY too much food” Lexa laughed.

“Shut up!” Clarke smirked and sank back into Lexa’s side, content. They were both content.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, what did you think? Let me know, I really love hearing your thoughts... Do you want more? :)


	4. Lazy Homework Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy post day! For those of you who read When the going gets tough, I will be posting that on Saturday.   
> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Im loving your notes, feedback, and kudos. They make my heart happy guys!

* * *

Clarke opened her eyes to see beautiful green ones looking into hers. “Good morning” She smiled.

“Good morning” Lexa said with a small stretch.

“Sleep well?” Clarke asked.

“I did” Lexa nodded. “You?”

“Yes” Clarke said. “What are we going to do today?”

“Homework, Clarke. We’ve talked about this; I have a ton of homework.”

“No fun” Clarke reached down and intertwined their fingers.

Lexa looked down at their now joined hands, and smiled. “I’m sorry, but I could have done it yesterday so we could enjoy our Sunday... But you made me put it off till today.”

“Can we at least go to breakfast before we start work?” the blonde gave her sweetest smile. Lexa was about to say no, then Clarke pressed her lips to her cheek. “Pleease?”

She looked up into those blue eyes and couldn’t say no if she wanted to, “Yes” She nodded.

“Yesss” Clarke threw her fist in the air in victory. “I’m going to shower really fast, cool?”

“Yes, but don’t take too long or Trikru will get busy” Lexa told her.

“I’ll be quick I promise” Clarke said climbing over Lexa to get off the bed. Stopping over top of her, looking into her eyes, she placed a soft small kiss on her lips before she headed to the bathroom.

Lexa just laid there and looked at her ceiling for a second, “What the hell is happening?” She whispered.

/

They opted to walk to Trikru, since it was close and a nice day. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand as they walked, neither girl saying much, but both content in the silence.

Trikru was Clarke and Lexa’s favorite place to have breakfast. It was a very quaint little diner, run by a few of their favorite people.

“Hello girls” Roan said peaking his head out from the Kitchen where he was cooking.

“Hi Roan” Clarke smiled, Lexa waved.

“Sit wherever” He smiled.

The girls walked over to their regular booth, thankful it wasn’t too busy in here yet.

“Girls” Indra said walking over. “How are we today?”

Indra was Lexa’s dads good friend, they had known each other for a long time, Lexa didn’t remember a time when Indra wasn’t involved in her life.

“Good, how are you Indra?” Lexa asked.

“We’re doing well, calm before the storm” Indra said. “What will it be today?”

“Coffee for sure” Clarke said. “And do you think Roan will make me that Pumpkin Pecan French toast?” She smiled sweetly.

It was Clarke's very favorite, but it wasn’t ‘on the menu.’

“I think I can arrange that” Indra smiled. “I know a few people around here.”

She owned the place, her and Roan were partners.

“With a side of bacon, please.” The blonde smiled.

“And for You, Lexa?”

 “May I have the Maple French toast with extra--”

“Pecans” Indra said nodding her head. “You got it girls, Coffee for you too Lex?”

“Please” Lexa nodded.

Clarke loved her and Lexa’s traditions, loved that they had their places and that people knew them everywhere they went because they had lived in the same place their whole lives.

* * *

 

Sunday morning came and went, Lexa was sitting at her desk in her room finishing up her Trigonometry homework and Clarke was laying on Lexa’s bed reading for History.

“Do you know, I think that Pike is the worst?!”

“I do, because you’ve said that eight times in the last twenty minutes” Lexa smiled not taking her eyes off her paper.

“Because it’s true!” Clarke said. “Why the actual fuck do we need to write a for  each of summary the _three_ chapters we read?”

“So he knows it got done” Lexa said simply.

“OR because he’s a tyrant!” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Or there’s that, I guess.” Lexa laughed.

Clarke’s phone buzzed and she checked it to see a message from her mom.

**Mom: I’ll be home at five. Will you and Lex join me for dinner?**

“My mom just texted, she’ll be home at five. Wants us to join her for dinner.” Clarke told Lexa.

“Sounds good” Lexa smiled.

**Clarke: Sounds good, we’ll be there.**

**Mom: Great, Lilian texted me. She and Gus won’t be home till Tuesday. You girls may stay at either house tonight. I will only be home a few hours before I have to head back, I’m covering for Jaha … a 48 hr shift… but will have the next four days off after that.**

**Clarke:  Sounds good. I will let Lex know.**

**Mom: Okay, love you.**

**Clarke: Love you too Mom.**

“Have you heard from your parents?” Clarke asked.

“No” Lexa shook her head.

“Okay well, your mom just texted my mom and they won’t be home till Tuesday… My mom won’t be either. She goes back at eight tonight for a 48 hour shift before she’s off for four days.”

“Okay” Lexa nodded. “Where do you want to sleep tonight?”

“My house?” Clarke asked, “We’ll already be there.”

“Sounds good, I will pack a bag before we go.” Lexa smiled.

 

* * *

 

“Hello” Clarke hollered as she walked into her house. “Mom!?... I don’t think she’s home yet” She looked to Lexa.

They headed up to her room to put their stuff down, and Clarke flopped onto her bed. “Come lay with me?”

Lexa smiled and nodded walking over to Clarke’s bed. Clarke pulled her closer and pressed her lips to the brunettes. Lexa melted further into Clarke, her hands running up and tangling into blonde hair as they kissed. Clarke’s tongue licked at the bottom of Lexa’s lip, wanting entrance to her mouth. Lexa’s breath hitched and she parted her lips letting Clarke’s tongue enter. Clarke’s tongue was soft and gentle. As their kiss is became more heated Clarke pushed herself up onto one hand to adjust herself on top of Lexa, who was panting underneath her. Their lips broke apart for a moment; Lexa reached up around Clarke’s neck and pulled her back down, kissing the blonde and biting at her lower lip. With that Clarke let out a moan, she was just about to let her hand that was placed on Lexa’s hip wander upwards to new skin, when they heard the front door shut.

“Girls” Abby called. “I’m home.”

“Shit” Clarke froze.

Lexa smirked and kissed her lips once more before Clarke rolled off from atop of her.

“In my room, be right down” Clarke hollered.

“Okay” Abby said.

Lexa sat up and looked at herself in the mirror that sat in front of her. “Jesus Clarke” She pulled her now very messy bun out and re-put it up. And wiped at her kiss swollen lips, it didn’t help.

“You look beautiful” Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa once more, before extending her hand, Lexa took it and they headed down stairs.

“Hey” Abby said when they walked into the kitchen. She had bags of take out, dressed in a pair of clean scrubs, with her hair just taken out of her ponytail

“Hi mom” Clarke hugged her, “Missed you.”

“Missed you too, Honey. How are you Lex?” Abby smiled.

“Good Mama” Lexa smiled, “Work good?”

“Feels like it’s never ending right now.” Abby said pulling the Salads out of the bag. “How was your sleepover?”

“Good” Clarke said. “Anya came, I really like her.”

“Oh that’s wonderful” Abby said. “Lexa, have you talked to your parents yet?”

“Mom texted me on the way here.” Lexa nodded taking the salad she knew was hers setting it down at the table. “Water for everyone?”

“Please” Clarke said.

“Yes, please” Abby nodded. “So are you girls sleeping here tonight?”

“Yes” Clarke said sitting at the table. “I don’t know about tomorrow just depends on what we have scheduled.”

“We have soccer practice tomorrow after school” Lexa said. “And Tuesday morning we have an ASB meeting before class.”

“So more than likely Lexa’s tomorrow” Clarke said to Abby. “Closer to school.”

“By like thirty seconds” Abby laughed. “But whatever you girls end up doing is fine with me. Maybe you could swing by the hospital after practice?”

“Yeah we can bring dinner by” Lexa nodded.

“I would love that” Abby smiled.

“Done” Clarke nodded.

“When’s your first game?” Abby asked.

Clarke shrugged, and looked to Lexa.

“The fifteenth” Lexa told Abby. “It’s a home game at four thirty.”

“Thank you Lex, I will see if I can get there that day.”

“We’ll have plenty of games Mom” Clarke said.

“I know” Abby said. “Hey I’m off the next four days after Tuesday night. We should do something girls.”

“Sounds good” Lexa nodded.

“What did you have in mind?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know, maybe dinner and a movie?” Abby asked.

“Mall trip too, maybe?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah that would be fun” Abby nodded. “You in Lex?”

“Yes, just can’t Wednesday… have three meetings after school then soccer practice?”

“We do?” Clarke asked. “I mean practice I know… but…”

“You only have the one ASB meeting right after school. Then I have to meet with Ms. Hudson to see if I can take the extra language this semester, and then with Dr. Beltran to figure out some ASB assembly dates.”

“Lexa you’re going to overwork yourself this year” Abby shook her head.

“I’ll be good, I promise” Lexa sighed, “It’s just… I need my transcripts to be stacked for Yale.”

“Their already stacked” Clarke rolled her eyes. “You got this.”

“Are you worried about Harvard?” Abby looked to Clarke.

“Nope” Clarke shook her head.

“Well good” Abby smiled.

/

“Alright girls, I’m heading back to the hospital” Abby said walking into the living room where Clarke was watching TV, Lexa was organizing her notes and prepping for the week.

“Bye mom, love you.” Clarke looked up.

Abby kissed her head from behind the couch, then Lexa’s.

“I love you both. Have a good day at school tomorrow. Text me when you can, please?”

“Will do” Lexa said.

“She’ll make sure we do” Clarke laughed.

“I know she will” Abby said, “You’re my good one, Lex.”

Lexa smiled, and Abby was out the door.

“Lex” Clarke asked in a soft voice, her hand running circles on the top of Lexa’s leg, on her bare skin just below where her shorts started.

“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa looked up from her notes.

“I thought you were done with homework?” Her blue eyes sparkled, and Lexa could tell just what she wanted.

“I am” Lexa nodded.

“So, put the notes away and kiss me?” Clarke smirked.

Lexa rolled her eyes, but closed her notebook and set it on the coffee table scooting over to Clarke lifting her leg over the blonde lap straddling her.

“I’m liking this” Clarke said letting her hands rest at Lexa’s hips, looking up at the brunette on her lap.

Lexa smirked and leaned down, pressing their lips together, as their kiss grew more intense so did Clarke’s hands. They went from resting on Lexa’s hips to trailing up and down her back, and before either girl could realize it, they had slipped up under her shirt, tracing circles on Lexa’s back.

Lexa gasped when her head realized where Clarke’s hands were, the feel of the blonde’s fingers on her bare skin sent goosebumps down her body. It’s not like Clarke had never touched Lexa’s bare skin before, she had many times. But this, this was different. She put her lips back on Clarke’s and this time it was Clarke who sucked at her bottom lip and gently bit at it.

“Fuck” Clarke moaned, loving all this newness with Lexa.

They kissed for what felt like hours, before Clarke pulled back. Pressing their foreheads together, “Jesus” She breathed.

Lexa took a dep breath and nodded against Clarke’s forehead.

“I really, really like kissing you Lex.” Clarke smiled.

“I really like kissing you too” Lexa blushed. “I just… I don’t--” She took a deep breath; “I don’t want to… rush this.”

“Me either” Clarke shook her head.

“Okay, good” Lexa smiled. “I’m really great with this though…”

“What?” Clarke asked with a small smirk. “Making out?”

“Yes” Lexa nodded. “I’m very very good… with… making out with you.”

“Well good” Clarke smiled, kissing Lexa again.

/

It was almost nine thirty and Clarke and Lexa were snuggled together on the couch, Clarke was watching Real Housewives, and Lexa was reading when she let out a big yawn.

“Ready for bed?” Clarke asked.

Lexa just nodded.

“Okay” Clarke said pausing her show. “I can finish this later.”

“No you can finish it” Lexa said.

“Baby, you can’t keep your eyes opened.”

Lexa’s stomach flipped at the word. Clarke called her babe all the time, Clarke called everyone babe. But baby… that was new… and good, it was very good.

“But you’re in the middle of th-“

“It’s recorded Lex, its fine.” Clarke stood up and reached for Lexa’s hand. “Let’s get you into bed.”

Lexa nodded, and Clarke pulled her in kissing her before they headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts?   
> Keep going... more?????   
> :)


	5. Secret Meetings and Soccer Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, happy update day!   
> The response from this has been great! thank you all SO much for reading and letting me know your thoughts!

* * *

 

Lexa could hardly focus at school that day; as she sat in her Chemistry class listening to Mr. Wallace explaining chemical reactions for the tenth time. Trying her hardest not to think about Clarke, or Clarke’s lips, her hands, and fuck the way she had called her baby again this morning when they parted from first period. So when Mr. Wallace turned his back to the board, she checked her phone that had buzzed a minute before. Pulling it out of her pocket under the table and reading the text from _her._

**Clarke: science building bathroom… 2mins.**

She wanted to text Clarke back and tell her no. That she would see her in forty minutes when the bell rang, on the way to their next class which they had together. But she couldn’t stop thinking about her lips, and the way she smiled.

**Lexa: Okay :)**

She raised her hand when Mr. Wallace had paused for a moment.

“Yes Lexa?” He asked her with a smile. He was a grumpy old man, but he liked Lexa. All her teachers liked her probably because she was a spectacular student.

“I’m sorry, but may I use the bathroom please?” She asked politely.

“Of course” He nodded. “Take the hall pass.”

She nodded her thanks with a smile and grabbed the hall pass by the door on the way out. It was really just a science beaker Mr. Wallace had written his name and the words ‘hall pass’ on.

When she rounded the corner to the bathroom, she smiled when she spotted the blonde coming from the other direction.

“Hi” Clarke said grabbing her hand as they walked in.

“Hey” Lexa said unable to contain her smile.

Clarke glanced around to be sure no one was in there before she pulled her close and kissed her. “God I missed you.”

Lexa wanted to say _, ‘it’s been thirty minutes, Clarke.’_ But she smiled and pressed her lips to the blonde’s again. “I missed you too.”

“I couldn’t even pay attention in English, I had zero idea what Mrs. Tobin was even talking about, and I like that class.”

The way Clarke smiled made Lexa’s stomach flip and Clarke searched her eyes, before pressing her lips to hers once again.

“I don’t want to go back.”

“We have too” Lexa said.

Clarke sighed. “Can we skip out, please? After this class, can we go home?”

“Clarke we have soccer practice after school, we can’t leave.” Lexa shook her head.

“I can be sick” Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa’s. “And If I’m sick, you’re definitely sick with all the kissing we’ve been doing lately.”

“We’re not sick, Clarke” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to be if I have to sit through three more classes, without you!”

“We have to go back to class, I’m sorry.” Lexa kissed her.

“Baby” Clarke whined.

There it was that word that made her stomach do somersaults.

“Clarke” Lexa shook her head.

“I want to go home” Clarke pressed her lips back to Lexa’s.

“We will.” Kiss. “After.” Kiss. “Soccer.” Kiss.

“You promise?” Clarke smiled into her lips.

“I” Kiss. “Promise” Kiss.” Lexa smiled into the kisses.

“Okay. Fine” Clarke smirked and then sucked at Lexa’s bottom lip.

“Fuck” Lexa gasped then tried her best to muster up some self-control. “Come on, let’s go.”

Clarke pouted the whole way down the hall, she didn’t want to go back to English but she knew Lexa was right. They couldn’t skip out today, not with their first day of soccer practice.

“Hey” Raven said as she rounded the corner.

“Hi” Clarke smiled, trying to act like she hadn’t just made out with their best friend in the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Raven asked.

“Bathroom” Clarke said.

“All the way over here, you have English now don’t you?”

“I like this bathroom better” Clarke shrugged.

“Bullshit” Raven smirked. What’s going on?”  

“Nothing” Clarke insisted, but Raven wasn’t buying it.

“Wait… Lexa has science right now…” The girl said putting it together “Spill Clarke.”

“There isn’t anything to spill Rae” Clarke shook her head.

“You can’t lie to me; I’m your best friend. Well one of three, but still.”

“Ugh, it’s nothing Rae. I needed to tell Lexa something, I texted her and asked her to meet me at the bathroom, that’s it... No big deal.”

“Tell Lexa what?” Raven asked with an arched brow.

“That after soccer practice we need to stop by the hospital to take my mom dinner…” Clarke lied.

“And you couldn’t just text her that, or wait till lunch?” Raven asked suspicious.

“Raven you are making something out of nothing!” Clarke rolled her eyes, “Now I got to get back to class. I’ll see you next period.”

“Yeah… okay…” Raven nodded.

They were all in yearbook together next period. It was their fun hang out class for the year that they all agreed to take together.

“Bye, love you” Clarke smiled.

“Love you too” Raven said with a smirk, it was clear she wasn’t letting this one go.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke walked into Yearbook and searched the room for Lexa; she was sitting on the table talking to Octavia. She made eye contact and Lexa smiled at her sweetly and was headed over to her, but was stopped by a hand pulling at her backpack.

“We need to talk Griff.”

Raven.

“What do we need to talk about Rae?” She turned around and smiled.

“You know… look at the way she’s looking at you. And you’re itching to get over to her, even though you just saw her thirty minutes ago in the bathroom.”

“Okay… What are you asking me Rae?”

“Did you fuck Lexa?” She whispered into Clarke’s ear.

“Raven!” Clarke scoffed. “No!”

“Well what then, because you are glued to her even more than usual…”

Clarke huffed and set her backpack down, and grabbed Ravens arm leading her out of the classroom. Nia wouldn’t care if they weren’t in there right at the bell; she was the chillest teacher on campus.

“We kissed okay” Clarke said when they got to the benches. “A bunch of times…”

“You did!” Raven asked with a huge smile. “Good!”

“Wait… you’re… okay with that?” Clarke asked a little taken aback.

“Yes, stupid! O and I have been waiting for you two to pull your heads out of your asses and realize you loved each other.”

“Well I don’t know if I love her… well like that… but” Clarke shrugged “Yeah.”

“Good god, it’s about damn time. But wait… why haven’t you…?” Raven wiggled her eyebrows.

“Because, we just started… well whatever this is. I haven’t even gotten to take her out on a proper date yet.”

“You’ve been best friends for twelve years; I’d think you would have fuc--”

“Don’t” Clarke said. “Not with Lexa, I want to do things right with her. She’s not like Finn or Niylah. I want to be with her, for reals.”

“Good” Raven nodded. “She deserves that.”

“She deserves way better than me, but for some reason she… likes me.” The blonde shrugged.

“I think she more than likes you Clarke.” Raven smiled.

“Shit! She and O are coming. DON’T say anything Rae, I mean it!”

“Okay, I won’t” Raven said holding both hands up in surrender.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Lexa asked.

“Just talking, I needed some advice about Anya.” Raven said.

“Are you actually going to ask her out?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah” Raven nodded, “for sure. I think she’s amazing.”

“Good, you need to get off that douche bag you both dated. He gives me the creeps.” Octavia said.

“I agree” Lexa nodded.

“I’m NOT dating him!” Raven huffed.

“Girls are we going to class today, or having a pow-wow?” Nia asked walking to the classroom.

“Is a pow-wow an option?” Octavia asked.

“Not today, we have actual work to do today… Maybe Friday we can have a pow-wow day though” Nia shrugged.

“Yesss” Raven said. “You’re my favorite teacher Nia, you know that?”

“Is that because I let you eat ice cream and call me by my first name?” Nia laughed.

“Um yes, definitely” Raven nodded.

“Come on girls, you all have assignments today.” Nia said walking into the room.

Clarke and Lexa stayed back for a moment as the others walked in. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and kissed her quickly. “I can’t wait to go home.”

“Me too” Lexa smirked.

/

The rest of the day seemed to drag on; Clarke didn’t see Lexa again until after school because she had to go to a study session at lunch. (As Clarke had reminded her, she didn’t have to, but she was Lexa and thought she had too.)

“Jesus I missed you” Clarke said as their lips were pressed together in the girls locker room.

“I missed you, also” Lexa smiled.

“I really hope practice goes fast” Clarke groaned.

“And why is that?” Lexa asked with a telling smirk.

“So I can get you home and kiss you some more.”

Lexa moaned into their kiss, “We have to go.”

Clarke sighed, “I know, Lincoln is going to kill us if we’re late to practice.” She kissed Lexa one final time. “How weird is it he’s our soccer coach this year?”

“I think it’s kinda cool” Lexa shrugged.

“O is never going to focus” Clarke laughed.

“I think she may more actually, ya know show off for him.”

“Maybe” Clarke shrugged. “I just don’t know, he hardly speaks, like how is he going to coach us, with hand signals?”

Lexa laughed, “He speaks, Clarke. He’s just quiet…”

“Ladies, nice of you to join us!” Lincoln yelled as Clarke and Lexa walk on to the field.

“Holy hell, who’s that?” Clarke laughed.

“We’re like two minutes late” Clarke said to him. “And where is O?”

Lexa hit Clarke, “You know we can’t talk about them on the field” She whispered.

“Sorry” Clarke said.

“Two minutes is two laps next time, understood?” He asked with a straight face.

“Yes” Lexa nodded, “we’re sorry.”

“Jesus this is going to take some adjustment” Clarke said. “I normally love him, but--”

“Hey” Octavia walked over to them.

“O, what happened to your…” Clarke gestured to Lincoln.

“Don’t finish that sentence because: One, he’s not my boyfriend here” Octavia whispered. “And two, what do you mean?”

“Miss Blake!” Lincoln called. “Four minutes late, equals four laps next time, understood?”

“That’s what I mean” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Yes sir” Octavia nodded. “Oh this should be fun.” She smirked to Lexa and Clarke.

“Oh you’re totally going to get off on this, huh?” Clarke laughed.

“Okay listen up!” Lincoln said. “We’re going to start warm ups with five laps around the track. Then pair off and do some passing and shooting drills, understood?”

“Oh yeah” Octavia winked, “Definitely.”

“Jesus what’s gotten into him?” Raven asked joining the group.

“I like it” Octavia said.

“Of course you do” Raven rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

 

After an hour in a half practice the foursome was standing outside the locker room. “Okay, we’re heading home” Clarke said.

“Whose house are you going to be at tonight?” Raven asked.

“Lexa’s” Clarke answered.

“Plans?” Raven asked.

 “Homework and an early night” the blonde smiled at Lexa.

“Oookay” Raven said.

“Stop” Clarke shook her head with a stern look to Rae.

“Stop what?” Octavia asked.

“Nothing” Clarke sighed, “Raven is just being weird.”

“What’s new?” Octavia laughed.

“I’m going to head home too” Raven said. “You need a ride O?”

“Nope, I’m going to meet Lincoln outside of the school and he’s taking me home.”

“Isn’t it like… illegal to date him now, since he’s your teacher?” Raven asked with a smirk.

“He’s not my teacher, he’s my soccer coach. And I guess if we’re getting technical it’s illegal anyhow because I’m 17 and he’s 19… But both of our parents are aware of the situation so…” Octavia shrugged.

“Okay, go meet your teacher boyfriend, and we’ll see you later” Raven laughed.

“He’s not our teacher guys!” Octavia stamped her foot.

All three of the girls laughed. “Whatever helps you sleep at night” Lexa laughed.

 

Lexa was driving home, when Clarke reached over and grabbed her hand. The brunette looked over and smiled, “I missed you today.” Clarke said.

“You saw me a lot” Lexa smirked.

“Are you telling me, you didn’t miss me?” Clarke asked, faking hurt.

“Of course I missed you.” Lexa winked.

“Good, oh… Raven knows about… us.” Clarke said hesitantly.

“She does?”

“Yeah… she asked me if we… well, if we had sex. So I told her we had kissed…”

“She just asked you if we had sex?” Lexa asked.

“Well, in a more… Raven way… but yes.” Clarke nodded.

“Of course she did” Lexa shook her head. “What did she say?”

“That she and O were wondering when we were going to figure this out.”

“Wait, what?” Lexa asked taken a back.

“Yeah I guess they’ve thought for a while we should… be together.” Clarke shrugged like it was nothing.

They pulled up to Lexa’s house and went inside, tossing their backpacks on the ground by the door, Clarke headed into the kitchen. Lexa hung back a minute, knowing she wanted to ask Clarke something, but not sure how to.

“Baby” Clarke called from the kitchen, “Where are you?”

“In here, one minute I will be right there.” She said taking a deep breath.

When she walked into the kitchen, Clarke was popping popcorn. “How much homework do you have?”

“Not much actually” Lexa shook her head.

“Okay, well I’m going to make dinner in a little bit for us; but do you wanna watch an episode of Wynonna before I do, then you can do homework while I cook?”

“Sounds good” Lexa nodded. “I’m going to go put on comfy clothes.”

“Not before you kiss me” Clarke smirked.

Lexa walked over to where Clarke was and stopped right in front of her, their bodies so close they were nearly pressed together. “That was a bit… demanding.”

“Kiss me, please?” Clarke smiled changing her tone.

“Better” Lexa nodded, pressing her lips to the blondes.

“Thank you”

“Of course.” Lexa smiled, disappearing upstairs.

About ten minutes or so later they were snuggled on the couch under a blanket, when Clarke paused Netflix.

“What?” Lexa asked because Clarke wouldn’t look at her.

“What’s up?” Clarke looked to her.

“Um, what do you mean?”

“I don’t know, I just felt that since we got home you’ve been a little… antsy?”

“I’m fine” Lexa said, “I just... I wanted to ask you something.”

“Well you can ask me anything baby” Clarke smiled softly.

“Okay, well… what are we, what is this?” Lexa asked.

“Well I’d like to be with you” Clarke said simply. “I want to be able to hold your hand at school, and kiss you when I want to. Not have to hide in a hallway or bathroom. I’d like to be your girlfriend, take you on dates… the whole nine yards. But only if that’s what you want too.”

“It is” Lexa nodded.

“Yeah?” Clarke asked.

“Of course it is Clarke… Honestly, it’s what I’ve wanted for as long as I can remember now. I’ve always loved you, I remember being eight or nine, and thinking you we’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever known. Then I remember being thirteen and totally jealous of Finn, and your love for him. It’s always been you for me Clarke, always.”

Clarke kissed the brunette, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner” she sighed.

“Don’t be, I’m just glad we’re on the same page” Lexa smiled.

“Me too” Clarke said pulling Lexa back into her.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? More? Anythings in particular you want to see? Let me know here, or on Tumblr! (Clexagiraffesandbrittana319)  
> Love to you all!


	6. New Experiences and Best Friend Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo... update day. And I should have When The Going Gets Tough up in just a bit...   
> thanks for all the love on this story...   
> please let me know what you think?  
> Love to you all...

* * *

 

Clarke woke up in Lexa’s bed the next morning like she had so many times before, but this morning was different. They were tangled up in each other, their arms and legs intertwined. Clarke smiled and leaned over and kissed Lexa’s head. The brunette stirred and stretched, when she opened her eyes and saw Clarke she instantly smiled.

“Hi.”

“Morning beautiful” Clarke kissed her softly. “Can we stay here today?”

“Clarke” Lexa shook her head. “We have to go to school!”

“But this is our last morning parent free.” Clarke pouted.

“Hardly, your mom works all the time… so I’m sure we will have plenty more.” Lexa laughed.

“Baby, I just want to lay here and snuggle you all morning. Then get up and make you breakfast, and then possibly kiss you all afternoon long.”

“Possibly?” Lexa asked with an arched brow. “You want me to skip school for a possibility?”

“Well I mean… it’s a _good_ possibility” she smirked pulling the green eyed girl in close kissing her.

Lexa relaxed into her arms and when Clarke noticed, she pulled her what seemed impossibly closer deepening their kiss. It was a bit frantic at first as they hungrily searched for a rhythm. Clarke’s hands starting to wander off the brunettes hips where they had been anchored, stopping just at the hem of her shirt before heading up any further; she pulled back and looked to Lexa. “Can I… may I touch you?” She breathed out, looking to Lexa’s chest.

Their eyes were locked together for what felt like minutes, before Lexa nodded.

“You sure?” Clarke asked making sure Lexa was comfortable.

“Yes” Lexa said with a soft smile before pressing her lips back to the blondes.

Clarke let one hand rest on the small of Lexa’s back as her left hand inched up new soft skin slowly taking it all in, before she found Lexa’s breast. Her nipple was already stiff when her hand touched it, but she felt it harden even more once her palm ran over it. Lexa gasped at the contact, arching her back slightly.

“Is this okay?” Clarke asked looking at Lexa.

Lexa opened her eyes and nodded, before putting both her hands on Clarke’s face pulling her back in to a kiss, letting her hands wander into her blonde locks. Clarke’s left hand began to knead at Lexa’s perfect breast, pulling away from the kiss, because she wanted to watch the brunette unfold beneath her. She smirked as she took Lexa’s nipple in between her finger and thumb and squeezed it slightly.

“Clarke” Lexa moaned.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile, as Lexa through her head back from the new sensation.

“Yes?” Clarke said with a smile letting her hand crossed her chest to her other breast.

::Beep… beep… beep… beep::: The alarm sounded.

“Fuck” Lexa said pressing their lips together again before gently pushing at Clarke to get off from a top of her so she could silence the offending noise.

“Snooze it” Clarke tried.

Lexa rolled over onto her stomach reaching over pressing the button on the top of the alarm clock. Clarke reached over and touched her butt, now rolling over so she was on top of the brunette once again, but this time her front was pressed to Lexa’s back. She peppered kisses all over the back of Lexa’s neck before attempting to pull her shirt up and over her head.

“No!” Lexa grabbed for Clarke’s hand.

“Baby!” Clarke husked into her ear. “Please, I want to see you, feel you, and kiss you.”

“We have zero time for that Clarke.” Lexa rolled over under the blonde and kissed her. “We have to get up.”

“We wouldn’t if you would just skip school with me!”

“We can’t… I—we have an ASB meeting this morning.” Lexa told her.

“So we go, and then leave…?” Clarke tried her best with a sweet smile.

“I can’t, I have a meeting at lunch with Mrs. Kemp, and after school I have to go see Nia to see if she’ll write a letter of recommendation for me for college apps.”

“You’re not going to be around at lunch again!?” Clarke wined.

“Clarke, love… don’t whine, it’s not becoming on you.”

“I’d like for you to be coming on me” Clarke said quietly with a grin.

Lexa just froze and looked at her with wide eyes.

“Sorry, joke… too soon?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shrugged, “I know it was… but I don’t know… I mean... do you want to? I thought we said we wanted to take things slow?”

“You’re right” Clarke nodded. “Was this morning too fast?”

Lexa shook her head. “No this morning was perfect, and I really wish we had more time…”

“Me too” Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa’s, letting her tongue trail at the Lexa’s lower lip, before entering her mouth.

“NO!” Lexa said pulling away from Clarke. “Gosh you’re SO distracting, you can’t distract me we have to get ready!”

“Ugh, fiiiine” Clarke sighed rolling off of Lexa getting out of bed.

“Don’t be sour, please?” Lexa smiled pulling at her gently and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m fine” Clarke said, faking a smile the best she could.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke sat in the ASB office Next to Raven and Octavia as Lexa stood in the front and spoke about the upcoming events. Clarke was really trying her best to pay attention, but her mind kept flashing back to this morning. The way Lexa’s back arched when she touched her, the moans that came out of her mouth, their lips pressed together.

_Fuck, Clarke… STOP IT!_

“Hey, where are you this morning?” Raven whispered.

“Nowhere…”

_In bed with Lexa._

“Sorry” She said after a minute. “I’m just…”

“Sexually frustrated?” Raven asked with a smirk.

Clarke nodded.

“I can tell” Raven laughed.

“Stop, it’s not funny!” Clarke side eyed her.

“Wanna talk about it? We can head out after this, skip classes and go get coffee maybe bagels or donuts. What time does your mom get home?”

“Not till this afternoon and yeah that sounds great” Clarke said really not wanting to be at school, especially if she wasn’t even going to get to see Lexa at lunch. She really didn’t see the point in being there. “I’ll tell Lexa after then we can go.”

“Sounds good” Raven nodded.

“What does?” Octavia asked.

“We’re going to skip out after this and head to Clarke’s… wanna go?” Raven asked.

“YES! But I can’t…” Octavia sighed.

“Why?” Clarke asked.

“I have a Chem test today…”

“Skip it, my mom will write you a Doctor’s note and you can retake it…” Clarke sad knowing if she explained to her mom that they just needed a mental health day, Abby would cover for them. As long as she didn’t do it too often she was normally okay with it.

“Clarke Abby is a trauma surgeon…” Octavia rolled her eyes.

“She still will cover for us” Clarke shrugged.

“All three of us will have notes from Dr. Griffin? That doesn’t look suspsious at all!” Octavia giggled.

“I don’t need a note” Raven said. “I’m eighteen and can sign myself out.”

“And I won’t have a note from Dr. Griffin; I’ll have a note from my mother…” Clarke said.

Raven and Clarke could tell Octavia was thinking about it.

“Come on O, please… I really need this!” Clarke begged.

“What about Lex, is she coming?” Octavia asked.

“Ugh no! I already asked her to skip with me this, but she wouldn’t… she has too much to do.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“What’s that face for?” Octavia asked.

“Come over and I’ll tell you ALLLL about it.” Clarke told her.

“It’s a good story, I promise” Raven nodded.

“I don’t really wanna leave Lex here alone.” Octavia sighed.

“Where, at school where there’s like a couple thousand students…?” Raven laughed.

“You know what I mean, whose she going to hang with at lunch?” Octavia said.

“She has a meeting with Mrs. Kemp at lunch, and then has to go see Nia at some point she has a busy day…” Clarke told her.

“Let me talk to her then I’ll decide” Octavia said.

Clarke should have figured O would be worried about Lexa. They had a bunch of the same classes together, so they tended to pal around most the school day. And Octavia was always really considerate of everyone’s feelings, never wanting to leave anyone to be alone.

“Okay” Clarke said.

After their meeting Lexa was going through some notes for an upcoming Pep assembly with Harper, when Octavia walked up.

“Hey” Octavia said to her.

“Hi” Lexa said, “You okay?”

“Yeah can I talk to you for just a minute?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah” Lexa said looking to Harper, “I’ll be right back.”

“Sounds good” Harper said.

“What’s up?” Lexa asked as she and O sat at a table nearby.

“Clarke and Rae are going to head to Clarke’s for the day, and they want me to go with… but I don’t want to leave you here alone today.” Octavia said.

“They are?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah, I kinda want to go… but…”

“Go” Lexa smiled genuinely.

“What about you, why don’t you just come with us?” Octavia tried.

“I can’t… I’d like to believe me but I just can’t.” Lexa shook her head, “If you want to go, go. I have stuff all day anyways, so I won’t be around at lunch and I think I’m going to have to be in here during first break anyways.”

“You’re sure?” Octavia asked.

“Positive” Lexa smiled. “I have a ton to do today, so you’d only see me in between classes anyhow.”

“Okay” Octavia said walking back over to Clarke and Raven, as Lexa headed back to Harper.

Clarke walked over a few minutes later, and sat down at the table next to Lexa.

“Okay I think we’re done here” Lexa said to Harper. I’ll be in here at first break though if you need anything.”

“Thanks” Harper said.

“Welcome” Lexa smiled, as Clarke linked their fingers under the table. “So you’re leaving?”

“Yeah, is that okay?” Clarke asked.

“You don’t have to ask me, Clarke” Lexa shook her head with a smile.

“Well I am, is that okay with you?”

“Yes” Lexa nodded. “I have a busy day anyhow and won’t really have a minute of down time until the final bell rings.”

“I wish you’d just come with us?” Lexa shook her head.

“I know” Lexa smiled, “I wish I could… but… I just can’t.” She paused and looked over to Octavia and Raven. “Are you going to tell them?”

“Well Rae already knows so do you care if I tell O?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head, “They need to know.” She said with a smile.

“I agree” Clarke smiled. “You’re coming back to my house after school, right?”

Lexa shook her head. “I need to go home, my parents will be there and my mom wants to do dinner as a family. I would tell you to come but your moms just getting home so…”

Clarke sighed.

“Come over tonight?” Lexa smiled. “I’ll leave the window opened.”

“Okay” Clarke nodded, “Can I kiss you?”

“Always” Lexa nodded and then Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa’s.

“OH MY GOD!” Octavia squealed.

“Well it’s safe to say she knows now” Lexa smirked pulling away from Clarke.

“I guess so” Clarke pressed her lips back to Clarke’s.

“UM… YOU GUYS!” Octavia hollered from across the room.

“Go deal with that, I’ve got to get to my locker before class.” Lexa smiled hugging Clarke.

Clarke kissed her one last time before they parted. “Have a good day” She smiled.

“You too” Lexa said, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Lexa walked right past Octavia and Raven, keeping her head down with a huge grin on her face.

“Okay, let’s go!” Octavia smiled at Clarke, “because you have some things to tell us… apparently!”

/

Clarke, Raven and ocvaia were sitting on Clarke’s bed.

“Okay, SPILL!” Octavia said.

“Um, what do you want to know?” Clarke asked with a sly smile.

“EVERYTHING!” Octavia said. “Wait, why are you not shocked about this?” She looked to Raven.

“I sorda knew…” Raven shrugged.

“You what?!?” Octavia hit her with a pillow. “You told her before me!?” She looked to Clarke and then hit her as well.

“Okay, ONE I didn’t tell anyone. Raven asked me if it was happening! And two, I didn’t not tell you. It’s been like two days… and we really just only established we wanted to be together last night.” Clarke said.

“So you’re actually dating now?” Raven asked.

“Yes” Clarke confirmed.

“Okay so start from the beginning please, because I don’t even know the actual story. When did it start?” Raven said.

“Okay, so the night of our sleepover this weekend, after the beach… I kissed her. I had woken her up, because we were all sleeping downstairs and I wanted to go to our bed.”

“OUR bed?” Octavia smirked.

“I sleep in that bed nearly every night, so yes.” Clarke nodded. “Anyways, we talked for a few minutes, and then I just… kissed her. I thought it would freak her out, but she kissed me back.” She shrugged. “Then the next day we hung out with you fools, and when you left… we literally didn’t talk about it all day.”

“Did you kiss more?” Raven asked.

“No, not until later. I think it was just weird for a moment, because we didn’t know what each other was thinking, so we talked about it. And the next day, we spent snuggling and doing homework, and just… together.”

“So have you…?” Octavia asked.

“No” Clarke shook her head. “We want to take things slow.”

“What why?” Raven asked.

“I want to do this right, she’s our best friend. If we rush and it gets ruined--”

“It won’t” Octavia shook her head. “You two are soulmates, we saw it a long time ago” She gestures between her and Raven.

“True, we did” Raven nodded.

Clarke rolled her eyes… “I mean I want to, don’t get me wrong. I just want to take our time. Things this morning did get… kinda intense.”

“Intense in a good way?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah” Clarke nodded.

“Do tell!” Raven clapped.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Lexa” Anya said walking over to her. She was sitting in the ASB office. It was first break.

“Hey Anya” Lexa looked up from her binder.

“Where are the girls?”

“Clarke’s house, they skipped out for the day.

“You didn’t wanna go?” Anya asked with a raised brow.

“Of course I did, I just couldn’t” Lexa sighed.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here” Anya shrugged. “How are things going with Clarke?”

“Wh-what how did you know?”

“Oh Clarke told me she kissed you, on Saturday morning everyone was asleep and we were talking.” Anya told her.

“Oh, alright. Um their good” Lexa sighed.

“Um, I’d hate to see your response if they were bad then…” Anya said.

“No really, their good so far. It’s just… I don’t know Anya… I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“Why would you?” Anya asked her.

“I’m just… I have one thousand things that I’m responsible for, and all I want to do is get lost in her Anya.”

“And that’s bad?”

“It is when I need to stay focused at school, but the only thing I can focus on is wanting to be at her house right now. Snuggled up while we hang out with Rae and O.”

“Well let’s go then!” Anya said.

“What? I can’t… didn’t you hear what I said?”

“Yeah” Anya said, “And it’s the third week of school Lexa. Do you realize I watched you pine over this girl for two weeks, listening to nothing but how much you wished you could be with her? Well, here’s your shot Lexa! Why are we still here, when we could be hanging out with Clarke and Raven?”

“And Octavia” Lexa said.

“And Octavia” Anya nodded.

“You’re right, I have no idea…” Lexa said. “Let’s get out of here!”

 

* * *

 

Clarke and the girls were sitting on the couch now, watching reruns of Greys Anatomy, Raven was painting Octavia’s nails and Octavia was braiding Clarke’s hair. They heard the front door opened…

“Mom?” Clarke called out. “It’s too early for her” She looked to Raven and Octavia.

“Nope” Lexa said walking in, “Just me, oh an Anya.”

“Lex!” Clarke got up off the couch.

“Not done here” Octavia said as Clarke’s baraid slipped out of her hands.

 Clarke couldn’t care less; she threw her arms around Lexa. “Hi baby.” She smiled kissing her.

“Seriously that’s adorable” Octavia smiled.

“Right!” Raven nodded.

“Hi” Anya said sitting next to Raven.

“Hey” Raven said with a smile reaching for Anya’s hand.

“That’s pretty adorable too” Octavia said.

“I’m so glad you’re here” Clarke said, “But I thought you said”

“I did” Lexa nodded, “But It’s only week three of school, and right now I’d rather be here with you.”

“Good, because I’d rather you be here with me too!” Clarke said kissing Lexa again.

Lexa put her hands around Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer.

“Jesus you two get a room!” Raven laughed.

“I have one, thank you very much!” Clarke said pulling Lexa over to the couch, falling into her lap.

Lexa wrapped her arms around her and kissed her temple. “What are we watching?”

“Greys” Clarke told her.

“Cool” Lexa said as Clarke turned to kiss her.

“I’m glad you’re here.” The blonde smiled.

“Me too” Lexa said pulling Clarke back into her holding her close

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts... we're getting to a very crucial time in our favorite couples life... then some big changes ahead.   
> Thanks so much for reading.   
> :)


	7. One Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy post day, but most of all... 
> 
> HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVORITE! I LOVE YOU MUCHO!!!! I hope this finds you well on your special day. You're wonderful, I love you. THE END!
> 
> Enjoy guys :)

* * *

 

Clarke sat in her history class bored to nearly literal tears. Raven wasn’t at school today which made it so much worse. Sitting through Pike’s class was hard enough, but when her best friend was there it was at least a little better. She let her mind wander to Lexa; it had been almost a month now since they had been dating. A month this Saturday to be exact and things had been going great. They were still taking things pretty slow (in the bedroom department) and Clarke really was okay with that. She had meant it when she said she wanted to do things right with Lexa; though slow didn’t stop them from making out nearly every night when Clarke would climb into Lexa’s window. Clarke knew she was falling hard for Lexa, how could she not be.

“Miss Griffin?” Pike said pulling her out of her trance.

“Y-yes?” She asked looking up from her doodles on what was supposed to be her notes.

“Who was the father of modern political theory?” Pike asked.

“Machiavelli” Clarke said, happy she knew the answer because she wasn’t paying any attention to him.

Pike just nodded and gave her a look that read, ‘Good job, but pay attention!’ And Clarke nodded in understanding.

“It was not until 1519 that he was commissioned by Leo X to draw up his report on a reform of the state of Florence.” Pike continued his lecture.

Clarke pulled out her phone once she knew his eyes were off of her and texted Lexa.

**Clarke: Shoot me in the face!**

**Lexa: I’d rather not, thanks. I quite like your face :)**

**Clarke: I’m SO bored… Pike’s the WORST!**

**Lexa: Clarke, PAY ATTENTION!**

**Clarke: I am… sorda… How’s English? Is Ms. Tobin in a good mood?**

**Lexa: Yes, but she won’t be if she catches me on my phone, Clarke!**

**Clarke: Okay… okay. Do you have plans for Saturday, I wanted to hang out.**

**Lexa: Clarke… We always hang out on the weekends.**

**Clarke: Well, I know but… I wanted to do something… kinda special this weekend.**

**Lexa: Well then, Yes. I have plans…**

**Lexa: I have a date with my girlfriend.**

**Clarke: (:**

**Lexa: I’m putting my phone away now, Clarke.**

**Clarke: Okay, okay.**

**Clarke: Meet me after class?**

**Lexa: Don’t I always?**

 

Once she knew Lexa was gone, she tried to pay attention, but she couldn’t. So she decided to text Rae.

**Clarke: Have I told you how much I hate you for not being here today?**

**Rae: I’m sorry!!! If it helps I really am sick. And I’m kinda miserable.**

**Clarke: Not as miserable as I am in Pike’s class alone… but Yeah it does kinda help :P**

 

\----

 

The rest of the day dragged, at lunch Lexa had to go sit down with Kane in the ASB room to go over a few upcoming events, Clarke went with her but was pretty bored so she ended up heading to their normal lunch table to sit with Octavia and Anya. Who had now acclimated into their little group over the last month.

After school they had soccer practice and Lincoln was even harder on them then the last time. Clarke had to run four laps because she was four minutes late, where Lexa only had to run two because she ended up leaving Clarke in the locker room and heading to the field. After practice Octavia drove Clarke home because Lexa had to tutor until six.

“Do you want to hang out?” She asked as they pulled up to her house.

“Yeah, sure” Octavia nodded, parking. “Mama G gone?”

“Yeah for two days” Clarke said.  “Having the house to myself is awesome most days, but when Lexa is busy or I can’t go to her house to sleep it can really suck.”

“How’s that going, Lexa?” Octavia asked. “I mean for all intents and purposes it looks like it’s going great. But we haven’t really talked about it too much. It’s not often anymore I get you without her…”

“I’m sorry, I’ve sucked lately.” Clarke said. “And it’s going really good. This Saturday is one month… I know it’s only a month but I kinda want to do something special.”

Octavia shrugged “I get it… what are you going to do?”

“I know I want to take her to dinner and then something… special… I just don’t know what yet. After that probably just come back here. My mom works so…” she trailed off.

“Are you going to…?” Octavia asked letting her dancing eyebrows finish her sentence for her.

Clarke shrugged, “Up to her… I mean, I’d like too.”

Octavia held her hand up for a high five, Clarke just starred at her. “I don’t know that that’s a high five worthy thing?”

“My best friends who are in love having sex? I think so” Octavia nodded, “Don’t leave me hanging Griff.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but high fived her friend anyways. “I’m not sure we’re in love just yet…”

“Oh Puh-leeese!” Octavia rolled her eyes.

“I mean, I love her… but…”

“I’m pretty sure Lex has been in love with you for a long time, Clarke.” Octavia said.

Clarke shrugged.

“Want to watch a movie?” She asked changing the subject.

“What about Wynonna? Have you seen the new episode from last night yet?”

“No, but I can’t watch it without Lex.” Clarke said opening Netflix.

“Whipped already” Octavia laughed.

“Hardly” Clarke said.

Octavia just looked at her.

“Okay maybe a little.” She conceded.

 

\----

 

Octavia and Clarke were curled up on the couch watching the new Power Rangers movie when they heard the door open and shut.

“Hey baby” Clarke called, “We’re in the living room.”

Lexa walked in and looked at Octavia curled up with her girlfriend. “That’s my spot” She smirked.

“I was here first” Octavia said not moving.

“Clarke” Lexa huffed with her hands on her hips.

“I have two sides… come here” Clarke gestured to the other side lifting the blanket up.

Lexa glared at Octavia and snuggled in on the other side of Clarke, kissing her gently. “What are we watching?”

“Power Rangers” Octavia answered.

“Any good?” Lexa asked.

“Better than I thought, actually” Clarke nodded.

“Will you re-watch it with me?” Lexa whispered.

“Of course” Clarke smiled and kissed her again.

“Will you two get a room please?” Octavia fake gagged.

“Oh, like we don’t have to watch you and Lincoln be gross all the time” Lexa said reaching over and smacking their best friend.

Octavia glared at her reaching over to hit her too.

“Stop, it you two!” Clarke huffed pausing the movie. “I would like to watch the last half of this movie in peace.”

Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek, “Sorry. I’m going to go shower… enjoy your movie.”

“Enjoy your shower” Clarke winked.

“Gross you guys!” Octavia scoffed.

Lexa stuck her tongue out at O and then headed up the stairs. Clarke hit play and Octavia couldn’t help but notice the goofy grin on her friends face.

 

\----

 

Clarke was laying on her bed reading for English and Lexa was sitting at her desk doing her Trigonometry homework.

“Baby?” Clarke asked.

“Yes?” Lexa looked over her shoulder.

“Are you staying here tonight?”

“I have to ask my parents if it’s alright since it’s a school night” Lexa nodded, “But yeah.”

“Okay” Clarke said.

“You know we have to tell them right?” Lexa said after a few moments of silence.

“Tell who what?” Clarke asked.

“Our parents, we have to tell them we’re dating.”

“But then they won’t let us sleep over at each other’s houses anymore…” Clarke sighed.

“You can always climb into the window still.” Lexa shrugged.

“Can we just hold off a little bit longer?” Clarke stood up off the bed and walked over to Lexa straddling her on the chair, kissing at her perfect jaw line.

“Okay… sure” Lexa smiled, her eyes closing relaxing into her girlfriends kisses. “Wait!” She said after a moment, “No, Clarke… baby… I have to finish my…” Clarke’s hand ran up under her shirt, stopping at her abs before heading further up. “… Fuck… Clarke… no….” she moaned as her head fell back to give the blonde better access to her neck.

“Your words are saying no, but your actions are saying yes. Which is it Lexa?” Clarke smirked as her hands rested on her breasts over her bra.

“Ten minutes, ten minutes then I need to finish my homework…” She said letting her hands run up Clarke’s back.

“I can work with that” Clarke smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, both girls had been pretty busy so they didn’t seen much of each other until Clarke snuck into Lexa’s window at night; Besides the usual at school during breaks and lunch at school and of course soccer practice.

It was Saturday now and Clarke was at home getting ready when her phone buzzed.

**Lexa: What should I wear? What are you wearing?**

**Clarke: Nice but not dressy… and you’ll see in an hour.**

**Lexa: Okay sounds good. I miss you.**

**Clarke: I miss you too. I will be there in an hour to pick you up.**

**Lexa: You’re driving?**

**Clarke: Well yeah, duh. If you don’t know where were going how are you going to drive?**

**Lexa: Okay okay. Love you.**

**Clarke: Love you too.**

 

\----

 

Clarke knocked on the Wood’s door an hour later, Lilian answered the door.

“Hi Mama” She smiled.

“Hey Clarke, don’t you look nice. What are you and Alexandria doing tonight?”  Lilian asked.

“Just going out with some friends” She lied. She knew she didn’t have to, that she could have said that they were going to dinner, but she really didn’t want to ruin what they had. And she figured once their parents got involved they would implement rules and that wasn’t something she wanted to deal with just yet.

“Alex—Lexa, Clarke’s here. Do you want to come in dear?” Lilian said.

Lexa came to the door and kissed her mom on the cheek. “Not necessary I’m ready… I’m sleeping at Clarke’s tonight mom.”

“Sounds good, text me once you’re in for the night. Love you both.”

“Love you mom” Lexa said.

“Love you Mama W” Clarke smiled at Lexa as they headed to the car. She wanted to hold her hand but Lilian was standing at the door watching them. Once they got in the car and Clarke had seen Lilian shut the door and she leaned over and kissed Lexa. “Hi.”

“Hey” Lexa smiled.

“You look amazing” Clarke said. She did, she was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt and a leather jacket over it. Her hair was down and had lose waves in it, Clarke could tell she straightened it and curled it, because her wild curls were much tamer.

“Thanks, you look beautiful as well” Lexa smiled. “Is that dress new?”

“It is” Clarke nodded.

“Well it’s gorgeous” Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand intertwining their fingers. “So where are we going?”

“To eat” Was all Clarke said with a smirk.

“Clarke!”

“Stop worrying about it Woods, and let me surprise you!”

Lexa just rolled her eyes. “Why the fancy date tonight?”

“Do you not know what today is?” Clarke asked with a smirk.

“Saturday?” Lexa answered simply.

“Yes, it is Saturday… it’s also been one month since we’ve been together.”

“Nope!” Lexa shook her head.

“What do you mean ‘Nope’ … it totally is!” Clarke laughed.

“No, we defined what we were on a Tuesday… you’re three days early.” Lexa shook her head.

“Okay, well I kissed you on a Saturday” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Plus we couldn’t do this on Tuesday, our parents wouldn’t let you sleep over, plus my mom will be home on Tuesday.”

“Okay, but just so you know, one month is Tuesday” Lexa smiled.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Okay baby, whatever you say.”

 

\----

 

They were sat down now in a nice Italian restaurant called ‘Le Tagliatelle’ it was Lexa’s most favorite restaurant and Clarke knew it, but it was also pretty nice so they didn’t eat there often.

“Babe, this place is expensive” Lexa said as they walked in.

“Yeah well, you’re worth it” Clarke smiled, Lexa had rolled her eyes.

Their waiter had come already and taken their orders, and Clarke had made sure that Lexa got whatever she wanted and didn’t worry about money. “We’re celebrating” She said. And was happy when Lexa had ordered the Lobster Ravioli, because she knew it was her favorite.

Their meal was lovely, “Thank you babe, this was so nice.” Lexa said with a smile as Clarke paid the check.

“The nights not over yet” Clarke said with a soft smile. “But you’re welcome of course.”

“Where are we going?” Lexa asked.

“You’ll see” Clarke stood up and reached out her hand.

\----

“Clarke, why are we at our elementary school?” Lexa asked as Clarke parked.

“Because, this is where it all started for us…” Clarke smiled.

“You’re so cheesy” Lexa said with a huge grin on her face, “But I love it.”

“Come on” Clarke said getting out.

“Where are we going?” Lexa asked.

“I think you know the answer to that Lex” Clarke smiled and grabbed her hand once she was out of the car. They squeezed through the crack in the chain link fence and headed for the playground. Clarke walked over and sat on the swings. “Remember when we were small we would always swing at recess?”

“Yes” Lexa nodded sitting down on the swing next to the blonde. “And I also remember how I could always get higher than you!”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “No, you couldn’t!”

“Um, yes I could, and I still can!” Lexa winked.

“Try it!” Clarke said leaning back rocking herself higher.

“Oh I don’t have to try!” Lexa trashed talked. “Come on Griffin show me what you got!”

Clarke laughed, “Oh you’re on Woods!”

Both girls giggled as they pumped their legs leaning back to get themselves higher and higher. After about ten minutes of swinging they decided they had tied (just as they normally did when they were little) and started to slow down. Now both girls’ feet were on the ground and Lexa was twirling in her swing. “Why did you bring us here?” She asked quietly.

Clarke shrugged, “I think because… I have so many happy memories from childhood, and all of them are with you. Every single one, and this place, these swings… hold so many good memories. And I wanted to make more here… I don’t know… I know it’s silly.”

“It’s not” Lexa smiled. “It’s sweet.” She pulled Clarke’s swing over and kissed her.

“I love you Lexa” Clarke said. “Like… I really love you… I’m in love with you.”

“I love you too Clarke” Lexa smiled, and then pressed her lips to the blondes again.

“Wanna go home?” Clarke smiled pressing their foreheads together.

“So much so” Lexa nodded.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::Hides in the corner because... I know, I know!::
> 
> Thoughts, favorite parts...   
> Want more?????


	8. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get you guys this chapter. It's not post day, but having two stories running, I wanted this to get up, but couldn't do it yesterday. I didn't want to make you wait until saturday either :)  
> Let me know what you think???   
> Love to you all!

* * *

 

As they drove back to her house in a comfortable silence, the radio was on faintly in the background, Clarke’s right hand was intertwined with Lexa’s and they traded soft smiles and glances back and forth. Clarke could tell Lexa was nervous. When they pulled up to Clarke’s house, Lexa jumped out and ran around to open Clarke’s door, something she often did when she was driving, but not when Clarke was. She smiled at Lexa’s outstretched hand, and took it as she got out.

Lexa pulled her close and placed a soft kiss at her jawline. “You’re perfect.”

Clarke blushed and shook her head, “Hardly.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and kissed Clarke’s hairline softly, Clarke got chills. Lexa could literally kiss her anywhere and it would feel perfect.

_Anywhere._

_Everywhere._

She thought.

 

“Let’s go inside” Clarke finally said.

“Hmmm” Lexa nodded her lips pulling away from Clarke now.

Clarke felt a sudden need at the loss of contact, but Lexa grabbed her hand as they walked inside.

“I had a really good time tonight.”

“Me too” Clarke said as she fumbled with her keys to find the right one to unlock the door. She was getting nervous now.

“Thank you for planning this” Lexa said with a smile.

“Of course” Clarke looked up into the gorgeous green eyes and felt a calm wash over her.

Once the door was opened Lexa took her hand again and they walked inside.

They made their way up to Clarke’s room both took their shoes off, then Lexa awkwardly turned around and looked at Clarke, then pulled her in close and kissed her. Clarke instantly felt her whole body warm, tingling from head to toe. 

“Lexa” She said pulling away.

“Yes?”

“We don’t--” She took a breath. “We don’t have too…”

“I want too” Lexa said, “If you do.”

“More than anything” Clarke pressed her forehead into Lexa’s shoulder steadying her breath.

“What is it?” Lexa asked lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

“I just… this is you… us… I want it to be--”

“I know” Lexa whispered. “Me too.”

She took another deep breath. “I mean you’ve never…”

Lexa nodded, “But I love you, and I know you love me. This feels more than right, Clarke.”

“Okay, good.” Clarke smiled and pressed her lips back to Lexa’s.

It only took a few moments for both of their nerves to fade and their kiss to become heated, Clarke’s hands played with the hem of Lexa’s shirt; she looked up into green eyes to silently ask for approval to take it off. Lexa nodded and Clarke’s lifted the white cotton tee up and over her head, leaving Lexa in just a black lacy bra. Clarke’s breath hitched even though she had seen her in just a bra many times before, but this was definitely different. She took in the gorgeous girl standing before her, just staring for a moment, her lower lip bit back, and her hands resting on Lexa’s hips.

“You’re staring” Lexa smirked.

“You’re… gorgeous” Clarke smiled. Her lips finding Lexa’s neck, pressing soft kisses along her jawline down to her clavicle and then to that perfect valley between her breasts. Her hands trailing up Lexa’s back reaching the clasp of her bra and unhooking it. Kissing at her shoulder, pulling the straps down, Lexa lets it fall to the floor. Clarke’s kisses move from Lexa’s shoulder down back towards her desired destination, loving the feeling of the new skin below her.

Lexa’s hands dance at bottom of Clarke’s dress, before she pulls it up and over her head, tossing it somewhere onto the floor. Once Clarke’s dress is off she lets her hands wander over the newly exposed skin; feeling the blonde’s skin goosebump as her fingertips roam all over. She throws her head back with a gasp when she feels Clarke’s mouth reach her breast, and her lips envelop around her already hard nipple, sucking at it gently causing it to become even more erect.

“Fuck” Lexa moaned.

Clarke smiled in victory at the curse coming from her girlfriends’ lips. Letting her hand find the brunettes other breast, kneading it, Lexa loving the way Clarke was making her feel.

“I love you” Clarke whispered.

And Lexa felt _that feeling_ low in her stomach.

“I love you too” She said kissing Clarke’s shoulder, her hands finding the clasp of Clarke’s bra. “Off?”

“Go ahead” Clarke nodded, her mouth still sucking and biting at Lexa’s breasts.

“Fuck” Lexa said. And Clarke wasn’t sure if it was at her actions, or the fact that Lexa had just gotten her bra off.

It was a little of both.

“You’re perfect” Lexa said.

“Bed” Clarke hummed turning taking Lexa’s hand getting to her bed.

Lexa laid down and Clarke crawled on top of her, kissing her, then letting her lips leave Lexa’s lips, kissing down her jaw, to her neck, past her clavicle, kissing each breast, before continuing down past her bellybutton. Her fingers now hooking around Lexa’s underwear, looking up she asked, “May I?”

“Yes” Lexa said breathlessly.

Clarke just let out a groan as she slid Lexa’s underwear off and continued to explore all of this glorious new skin underneath her, kissing back up until she was lying next to Lexa again. Her hand making its way down to her core, looking into Lexa’s eyes before letting her fingers run through her folds. Her hand was accost by wetness as she let her fingers dance before finding the harden nub which she so eloquently grazed over with two fingers, adding just the right amount of pressure to cause the brunette underneath her to seize with pleasure. Clarke made eye contact with her and smiled when she saw Lexa’s eyes closed, her head thrown back. Then Clarke let two fingers move smoothly inside Lexa, her back arched and she let out a loud moan as Clarke began to find a slow but steady rhythm inside her now.

“Is this okay?”

“Perfect” Lexa breathed, as her hips started to sway with Clarke’s movements.

Clarke’s free hand ran up and down Lexa’s bare skin, and her lips followed her hand, kissing every inch of Lexa’s skin that she could.  She could feel Lexa was growing closer, as her mouth wrapped around a pebbled nipple. She let that free hand find Lexa’s swollen nub again, and she began to rub as her other hand slid in and out of her. Each time, in a little deeper than before, now knuckle deep, Clarke could feel her start to contract, and knew her high was coming as Lexa began to rock harder against her hand.

“Baby” Lexa breathed.

“That feel good?” Clarke cooed looking up at Lexa coming undone underneath her.

“Please” Lexa moaned.

“Please what Lex, what do you need?” Clarke asked.

“More… harder” Lexa panted.

Clarke applied more pressure onto Lexa’s clit, speeding up her thrusts. Lexa’s body reacted nearly right away; she could feel her start to tighten around her fingers.

“Clarke” Lexa moaned.

“That’s it baby, let go… come for me Lexa” Clarke coaxed.

Lexa rocked against Clarke’s fingers even more vigorously. Clarke knew she was close.

“Clarke, fu—fuck” Lexa moaned. Then she froze for a glorious moment and Clarke lifted her head to watch her come undone, not wanting to miss a moment of it. Lexa let out a loud moan before riding out her high.

Coming down from it she turned her head and opened her eyes, looking directly into Clarke’s eyes that were much darker than their normal sky blue.

“Hi” Clarke smirked.

“Hey” Lexa smiled, biting her lower lip back.

“I love you” Clarke kissed her.

“I love you too, that was… amazing.” Lexa said still catching her breath with a goofy smile on her face.

“You’re amazing” Clarke smiled.

“Two minutes and it’s your turn.”

“Take your time” Clarke said kissing near Lexa’s bellybutton, working her way up to her neck. “I’m good here.” She smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke felt Lexa stir beneath her, she didn’t want to open her eyes but she knew Lexa was awake. She pressed a kiss to her face, where exactly she wasn’t sure since she hadn’t opened her eyes yet.

“Why are you awake?” She whispered.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Lexa said.

“Noooo, too warm and cozy” Clarke shook her head.

“Baby, please?” Lexa peppered kisses to Clarke’s face.

_Baby._

Why does that word get her every damn time?

“Ugh, fine!” Clarke rolled over.

“I’ll be right back, promise.” Lexa said, Clarke could tell she was smiling and as much as she wanted to open her eyes and see it, she couldn’t.

“You better be!”

Before Clarke could even really notice Lexa was back, that or she dozed off for a few minutes. Either way when she felt Lexa slip back into bed next to her, she hummed with content.

“I love you” Lexa kissed at her neck.

“I love you too, now go back to sleep!”

“Baby…”

_There it is again._

“Lexa…”

“What?”

“Sleep. Please.” Clarke turned her head and puckered her lips for Lexa to kiss.

Which she did very gently, “I want you.” She whispered into Clarke’s ear.

That did it, Clarke’s eyes opened, to find Lexa straddling her middle, her chestnut curls a wayward mess but her green eyes were dark speaking volumes about what she wanted looking deep into Clarke’s eyes.

“There you are.” She smirked when she could finally look into Clarke’s blue eyes.

“Here I am” Clarke said, biting her lower lip back.

“So beautiful” Lexa smiled softly.

“Sex turns you into mush” Clarke giggled.

“Not true, you turn me into mush.”

Lexa leaned down and kissed her, their mouths pressed into each other’s eagerly, Lexa’s tongue licking at Clarke’s bottom lip seeking permission to enter.

Clarke wrapped her hands around Lexa’s neck pulling her what felt like impossibly closer, but she needs her, all of her on top of her, pressed into her. Lexa obliges and lays flat on top of Clarke as Clarke parts her lips allowing Lexa’s tongue to enter her mouth. Their kiss is rushed as they fight for dominance, but Clarke concedes since Lexa is on top of her, and technically started this dance their doing.

“I want to taste you” Lexa said looking into blue eyes.

Clarke blushed a little, and then smiled with a nod.

“Yeah?” Lexa asked.

“Yes” Clarke said. “If you’re sure you want to.”

“I’m sure” Lexa nodded. Kissing Clarke, “I love you.”

“I love you too” Clarke said.

Lexa kissed down her neck passed her breast, and stomach, until she was settled in between her girlfriend’s legs. She could feel the heat coming from her core already. Then she kissed her inner thighs softly, and Clarke moaned underneath her.

“Don’t tease baby” Clarke squirmed.

“I’m not teasing, I’m enjoying, Clarke.” She smirked, and then pressed a kiss to the blonde’s core.

Clarke moaned instantly, her hips rocking into Lexa’s mouth. As Lexa took her tongue and licked it the length of her slit, clearly enjoying every second as she moaned into Clarke’s sex. Clarke jumped a little at the vibrations of Lexa’s mouth on her, and then hummed as Lexa began to find a rhythm with her tongue.

“Fuck” Clarke breathed. “So good Lex!”

Lexa smiled as her tongue found Clarke’s clit, sucking on it, her teeth gently scraping against it as she pulled back.

“Babby” Clarke moaned as her hands tangled into unruly chestnut curls.

Lexa was pleased with herself at the noises that came out of Clarke from her mouth. She had never done this before and was happy she could make her girlfriend feel so good.

“Inside” Clarke said through short breaths. “Two.”

Lexa obliged and let two fingers sink into Clarke’s sex, as her mouth continued its ministrations. Clarke’s body started to spasum and Lexa could tell she was close.

“I’m gon—fu—fuck Lex… I’m going to…” Clarke’s spasm’s paused for a moment as her whole body froze, and then she began to rock her hips into Lexa’s tongue and fingers until she was writhing with pleasure, riding out her high. “Yes” She gasped as she came down.

“Good?” Lexa asked with a smile.

“Yes” Clarke nodded, still breathless.

Clarke looked to Lexa who had a very proud look on her face.

“Well you look quite pleased with yourself” Clarke smirked.

“I am” Lexa nodded proudly letting her lips leave kisses all the way up Clarke’s skin. Goosebumps appearing where her lips had just been.

“That felt… amazing” Clarke smiled.

“I’m glad” Lexa said, as her tummy rumbled.

“Someone’s hungry” Clarke giggled.

Lexa nodded.

“Breakfast?” Clarke asked.

“Trikru?” Lexa asked with a smile.

“Of course” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa. “I need to shower first… would you… would you like to… join me?”

“I would” Lexa nodded “Very much so.”

 

\----

 

Breakfast was filled with Pumpkin pancakes and French toast, coffee, and stolen glances. They decided to go for a drive after, and now they were at the park on a blanket that Lexa kept in the back seat of her car, the cool fall weather was perfect and Clarke honestly couldn’t be happier. She loved October, everything about it. The weather, the pumpkin everything, sweaters, and Halloween; but right now in this moment, she loved being able to be snuggled up next to Lexa lying on a blanket outside in the park.

“Lex?” Clarke asked in almost a whisper, her fingers running lazily up and down Lexa’s side.

“Yeah?”

“Do you see us together… long term?”

Lexa sat up just a little bit to look at Clarke.

“I just mean… this is our senior year. We have different dream schools and different plans…”

“But their only two hours away from each other, it’s not like I’m going across the country and you’re staying here.” Lexa said. “It was always the plan that we would spend weekends together when we were best friends.”

“You’re still my best friend, Lex.” Clarke said.

“I know, and you’re mine of course… but you know what I mean…”

Clarke nodded. “I just… I’m worried.”

“Well” Lexa paused, “then I can always go to Harvard with you…” Lexa said quietly.

“No, Yale is your dream Lexa.” Clarke sighed. “It’s just going to be so weird. You’ve always been there, since kindergarten. And now we’re… us, and I just don’t want to lose something that just started.”

“I promise you, you won’t.” Lexa smiled and kissed her. “And to answer your question, yes I see this being long term. I know it may not be easy with going to college in different places, but it’s not that far. I can come to Cambridge every weekend, or you can come to New Haven. But this will work, Clarke. I can feel it in my bones. You’re who I’m supposed to be with…”

_Forever?_ Clarke thought to herself, but didn’t ask it out loud instead she placed a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips.

“I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you too, Lex.”

“What do you want to do today?” Lexa asked.

“This” Clarke said. “Just be with you. What do you want to do?”

“Same. Maybe go home, watch Wynonna Earp from last night. Snuggle… maybe get you undressed…” Lexa smirked.

“You’re insatiable” Clarke shook her head with a huge smile.

Lexa laughed. “I can’t help it… have you seen you naked Clarke?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Can we lie here a little longer before we head back?” She asked laying her head back on Lexa’s chest.

“We can lay here as long as you’d like” Lexa kissed the top of her head.               

Clarke breathed in Lexa’s sent, and sighed in content thinking that this right here was perfect.

_Forever._

She thought to herself.

_I’d like forever._

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?????   
> Let me know, please?!  
> Until next time :)


	9. Secrets out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this story hasn't been updated recently, to be honest I was having trouble bringing this chapter to life. But I'm happy with it, so here you go! PLEASE note, it's not edited but I wanted to get it up for you guys. You've been warned.  
> I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

 

Days turned into weeks, and before either one of them knew it, it was Thanksgiving. The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of school, extracurricular activities, and soccer for Clarke and Lexa. They tried hard to get in as much time as possible together, which wasn’t too hard since they did everything together. But it didn’t feel like enough for Clarke, so at night she found herself climbing into Lexa’s window more often than normal. Which she really tried to do secretly now, because Abby, Lilian and Gus had found out about their relationship and where they were all okay with it they had some new… boundaries that they had put into place, seeing as the way they had found out was… less than ideal.

 

* * *

 

_“Clarke?” Abby called as she walked up the stairs._

_Neither one of the girls had heard her, Clarke was lying on top of Lexa, her hands had just worked her way up under her girlfriend’s shirt and her lips were pressed against her jaw right below her neck, right where Lexa liked to be kissed most._

_Lexa let out a moan, nearly begging for Clarke to take her shirt off, which she was just about to do when the door flung opened._

_“Clar- Oh… wow. Okay… um…”_

_Clarke and Lexa both froze, making eye contact both silently freaking out._

_“Well” Abby said clearing her throat. “If you guys could… get yourselves together and… um… meet me down stairs, I think we need to talk.”_

_Abby shut the door and Clarke started to laugh after just a second. Lexa looked like she was going to cry._

_“Why are you laughing?” Lexa asked putting both hands over her face._

_“Lex, it’s fine… we were dressed.” Clarke kissed her gently, “No harm no foul.”_

_“Yes, harm and foul!” Lexa sighed, “You’re mother is going to… hate me.”_

_“Hardly baby” Clarke rolled off of her and pulled her into her chest. “Relax Lex. I got you, I always have you, plus they were going to find out eventually.”_

_“Yes, but I just wish it wasn’t from walking in on us about to have sex…” Lexa buried her head into Clarke’s shoulder._

_“Luckily she came in when she did, and not when my head was buried in between your legs.” Clarke smirked._

_“I’m glad you think this is humorous, Clarke.” Lexa rolled her eyes._

_“Baby…” Clarke sighed kissing Lexa’s head. “Come on, let’s go talk to her, you’ll see…”_

_Clarke and Lexa walked downstairs to find Abby sitting at the kitchen table where they had all their family discussions, maybe they were in trouble…_

_“Girls sit” Abby said gently._

_Both girls sat down, and Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand pulling her chair closer._

_“So, how long has this been going on?” Abby asked._

_“About two months…” Clarke said._

_“Okay” Abby nodded. “First let me tell you, I’m not upset in anyway. This doesn’t bother me, or change anything for me… The relationship I mean, I’m not thrilled about what I just walked in on upstairs.”_

_Lexa nodded._

_“Lexa, I obviously knew you were attracted to girls, and Clarke… I’ve always kinda figured...” She said nonchalantly, “My main issue here is… now things have changed a bit. Dynamics have shifted, so now we’re going to have to change some things around here…”_

_Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes._

_“Clarke?” Abby asked._

_“Yes?”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“This is why I didn’t want to tell you…” Clarke said simply._

_“Why?” Abby asked._

_“Because now you’re going to separate us, you’re going to set all these ground rules, and tell us we’re not allowed to be in a room alone together, or have sleepovers… and that’s bullshit.” She crossed her arms annoyed._

_“Clarke” Lexa said trying to calm Clarke down._

_“No Lexa, it’s okay” Abby said. “Sweetheart, explain to me why that’s… bullshit…?”_

_“Because Lex… is still Lex… I’m still Clarke. We’re still best friends, we just have sex now.”_

_“Clarke!” Lexa looked at her seriously._

_“No baby, it’s true… and not like she doesn’t know, when she walked in I was almost…”_

_“Okay” Abby said interrupting, “We don’t need to get into details here… So, explain to me why the rules should be any different than if you were dating a boy?”_

_“Because, Lexa can’t get me pregnant… there is no risk for an accident. Isn’t that the only reason you don’t want me to have sex?”_

_“Not the only reason…” Abby said._

_“Well what else? Because you want me to know it’s serious and be in love? Well guess what mom, I love her. Like REALLY love her, more than anyone in this whole world. I have always loved Lexa, she’s my very best friend and my soulmate, and I’m completely in love with her. I have never been so serious about anyone, ever.” Clarke said._

_Lexa had tears in her eyes, she knew Clarke loved her, she had told her that and all of those things numerous times, but to watch her tell her mother with such conviction, it was… amazing._

_“I understand that Clarke, and I am really very glad that you two have each other. And I do believe that you love each other…”_

_“But?” Clarke asked._

_“But, I still think certain things need to change…”_

_“Mom!”_

_Abby turned to Lexa, “What do you think?”_

_“About?” Lexa asked._

_“This whole situation, do you think you and Clarke should get to still spend nights alone while I’m at work? Should still get to have sleepovers unsupervised?”_

_“I think that’s up to you…” Lexa shrugged. “You’re the parent.”_

_“Lexa!” Clarke whined._

_“Clarke, we knew this was going to happen eventually.” Lexa said softly._

_“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do… for right now, the door stays opened while I’m home. I won’t take sleepovers away, well none while I’m at work overnights in the empty house… but I do need to talk to Lilian and Gustus about this…”_

_“MOM!” Clarke sighed._

_“It’s okay, babe” Lexa said. “Abby, I know you need to talk to them about boundaries and such and I respect that, but may I please tell them about the relationship first? I think it should come from me… and Clarke.”_

_“Absolutely sweetheart” Abby nodded. “I couldn’t agree more.”_

_“Thank you” Lexa smiled. “And… you’re sure you’re okay with this…?”_

_“Yes, of course… honestly it doesn’t really… surprise me.” Abby said with a smile._

_“No?” Lexa asked._

_“Nope, not one bit.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Before they knew it Thanksgiving break was almost here.

“Clarke, I need to tell you something…” Lexa said as they were curled up on the couch, Clarke kissing that spot she liked so much. Abby was at work, and so were the Woods’, so this was one of those ‘free’ afternoons where they could just be, and not be worried about the new stupid rules.

“Okay” Clarke said, her lips still pressing kisses to Lexa’s jawline.

“I’m going to…” She moaned into the sensation of Clarke sucking gently at her neck. “Baby, stop for a moment, please?”

Clarke pulled away and looked at her, “Sorry, full attention… go.”

“I’m going to New York for Thanksgiving break” Lexa said.

“What!? Why? Break was supposed to be all about… well us.” Clarke sighed.

“I know, and I’m sorry. My parents _just_ told me we were going last night... I guess my dad has business that week, and since its right before the holiday my mom is going with him…”

“Well stay here with me, Mom’s working and we could--”

“I can’t Clarke, my Mom is insisting we all go, so we can spend the holiday together as a family. Honestly why now she’s so worried about Thanksgiving I have no idea!” Lexa told her. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I know we had all sorts of plans…”

Clarke sighed, “I understand babe, and it’s not your fault…”

Lexa kissed her, “I’ll text you every second of everyday and we can Skype before bed, and as soon as we wake up in the morning.”

“Deal” Clarke said trying to give her best fake smile. She was definitely disappointed that Lexa wasn’t going to be around all week, but she really did understand that it wasn’t her choice. She couldn’t wait until they were in college and eighteen, sure they would be separated by a little distance, but at least they didn’t have to do what their parents told them to anymore.

 

 ----

 

The rest of the week passed way to quickly for Lexa, she knew she was leaving at the end of the week, and she hated it. Sure she could spend a week away from her girlfriend, but she didn’t want to, and she had a crazy busy school week, she really didn’t have much time to see Clarke. Currently she was on her way to the ASB office to fill out some last minute request forms for Principal Jaha to approve for a fundraiser they were going to be doing when they got back from break when she felt a tug on the backpack. She turned around expecting it to be a certain blonde, but instead found Anya; Anya and she had become even closer over the last few months.

“Hey” Anya smiled.

“Hi, how are you?”

“Good, why are we walking so fast?” Anya laughed keeping step with Lexa.

“Gotta get to the ASB room and get these papers filled out and filed with Jaha before he leave for the day.”

“Okay, got it… and hey I know you’re probably hanging out with Clarke tonight since you leave tomorrow, but… I kinda really need you.” Anya said.

“Okay… what’s up? Are you okay?” Lexa asked concerned for her friend.

“Yeah I’m… well I’m okay… but I really just need to talk to you… about stuff. Can you come over at like five?”

Lexa thought Anya seemed… off. “Of course” Lexa nodded. “I will just tell Clarke I will be over there after we talk.”

“Thanks Lex, you’re the best.” Anya said, “I gotta get to the Library before it closes. See you later, love you.”

“See you” Lexa said as Anya nearly ran away.

_Well that was… weird._  
_No that was Anya… she is weird._  
  
She shrugged it off and headed into the ASB room, where she was pleasantly surprised to see Clarke, she was sitting at Lexa’s desk drawing in her sketch book.

“Hey” Lexa walked up to her with a smile.

“Hi!” Clarke looked up from her sketch with a huge smile.

“What are you doing here?”

“I missed you, and I figured you would be in here after school” Clarke shrugged.

“You were right, here I am… I got a bit of work to do before I leave for the day.”

“Perfect, I will sit with you, if that’s okay?”

“Perfect” Lexa smiled leaning down kissing her quickly. “But you have to let me work, you can’t be distracting.”

Clarke held up both hands in mock surrender, “Never.”

Lexa laughed, “Always, but thank you.”

“Always?” Clarke asked with an arched brow.

“Yes, always… you’re beautiful just your presence distracts me, because I want to kiss those perfect lips, or let my fingers trail up your deliciously soft skin… SEE you’re doing it right now!” Lexa laughed softly.

“I didn’t DO anything Lex…” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“You don’t have to; just your presence drives me crazy” Lexa bit her lower lip back.

“Okay don’t do that, or you’ll never get any work done. I’ll take you home right now, and--”

“Please don’t finish that sentence…” Lexa sighed. “I really have work to do, and then I have to go over to Anya’s for a bit before I come over…”

“LEXA!” Clarke whined.

“Clarke, I will only be there an hour or so… then I’m yours the rest of the night.”

“But you can’t sleep over!” Clarke sighed.

“I can stay until midnight…” Lexa said. “That’s plenty of time.”

“Ugh, I really don’t want--”

“I know beautiful, the time apart is going to suck, but we’ll get through it… okay? And I promise I won’t spend too long at Anya’s… but she needs me, so I need to go check on the situation whatever it is… okay?”

“Okay” Clarke nodded with a smile. “I will move, I’m in your spot.”

“No you’re fine where you are, I will sit at Mr. Kane’s desk. He won’t be in this afternoon, he went home for the day already.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s head and grabbed the folder she needed form off her desk and kissed Clarke’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too” Clarke smiled.

Her phone beeped and she pulled it out, saw who it was from then looked over to Lexa before opening it to be sure she wasn’t looking.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa dropped Clarke off at home after stopping and getting Starbucks on the way, (Clarke nearly insisted on it. It was cold now, well cool they lived in California it didn’t get ‘Cold’) and headed to Anya’s sending her a text on the way.

**Lexa: OMW be there shortly.**

**Anya: Okay perfect, thank you!**

**Lexa: Ofc!**

When Lexa pulled up to Anya’s about seven minutes later, Anya was standing outside, she walked over and got into the car.

“Um?” Lexa looked at her.

“Drive” Anya said.

“To?” Lexa asked.

“I’ll direct you…”

“Anya?” Lexa said firmly.

“Look I can’t tell you shit okay? Please don’t ask me to…”

“Anya!” Lexa said again.

“Lexa, please!? Raven and Clarke will kill me, and I don’t want to be on either of our girlfriends bad sides… please?”

“Ughh fine!” Lexa sighed, “So I’m guessing you really didn’t need to talk to me then?”

“No, I mean I’m not going to complain about quality Commander time or anything. And we do have an hour drive ahead on us so….”

“AN HOUR!?” Lexa looked around and noticed there was a bag in the back of the car.

“Is that… an overnight bag?”

“It is” Anya nodded.

“For whom?”

“You…”

“Um, where are you taking me? Is Clarke going to be there? Where do my parents think I am!?”

Anya laughed, “I told her you were going to flip out!”

“I’m calling her…”

“She won’t answer” Anya said.

“Well than I’m texting her!”

**Lexa: Clarke Abigail Griffin! What the hell is going on?!?!???!!!!!!!!????**

She looked to Anya again, and huffed to which Anya just laughed. A few moments later her phone beeped in her hands.

**Clarke: Please relax baby, it’s going to be great. I will see you soon I promise. I love you!**

**Lexa: Clarke you KNOW I hate surprises!**

**Clarke: I kno… I kno… please just relax… turn some music on, talk to Anya. And enjoy the ride?**

**Lexa: Ughhhhhh Fine!**

**Clarke: Thank you… now tell me you love me!**

**Lexa: Demanding much?**

**Clarke: You like it?**

**Lexa: NO I like it when I’m in charge?**

**Clarke: Tell me Lexa, Please?**

**Lexa: I love you…**

**Clarke: Damn straight you do ;) I love you also.**

Lexa reached over and messed with the radio dial finding a station with good music, turning it up and looking to Anya with a sigh. “I was told to turn on some music, talk to you and enjoy the ride. So… How are you An?”

 

* * *

 

 

“How long until she’s here?” Raven asked Clarke.

“Like forty five minutes still…” Clarke said.

“Forty five minutes? It’s twenty minutes away from our houses, twenty five max…” Raven said.

“I had Anya drive around… take a detour.” Clarke smirked.

“To confuse her?” Octavia asked.

“To give us time…” Clarke said.

They had just checked into the hotel room Clarke had gotten, which turned out to be MUCH harder than Clarke thought it was going to be. Since the credit card she had was in her mother’s name, and the hotel wanted her there to authorize the charge, that and she didn’t want her mom to know she was getting a hotel room, therefore putting it on her mom’s card wouldn’t be a good option. It was Octavia who had the brilliant idea to get Lincoln to do it, he was more than fine with it, Clarke met him there, he booked the room and put it on his credit card, and she gave him the cash for it and now they were all just hanging out.

“So what’s the plan Griff?” Raven asked.

“We’re going to all hang out for a few hours, then you guys are going to leave, so I can take Lexa to dinner and then bring her back here.”

“To ravish all night long!” Raven said thrusting her hips.

“Bow chicka wooow woow” Octavia sang.

“You’re all immature” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“You love us!” Raven smirked.

“I do, I do!” Clarke said. “God help me, but I do!”

\-----

Lexa and Anya pulled up, Lexa scoffed. “Really, we drove allllll the way around the beach just to end up 20 minutes from our house?”

“Sorry dude, strict orders” Anya shrugged.

“We’re at a hotel…”

“You’re observant Lex” Anya laughed.

They got out of the car and headed inside. “Come on this way” Anya said heading towards the elevators.

“We’re going… up? Like to a room?”

“Yes Lexa, we’re going to a room. Why did you think we’re here?”

“I have no idea why we’re here!” Lexa shook her head.

“Come on” Anya gestured.

They got up to the ninth floor and Anya knocked on the door. “We’re here bitches, open up!”

“Anya!” Lexa scoffed.

“Oh please, little miss perfect. Relax, they know I’m kidding.”

Octavia swung the door opened, “Relax you whores. Come in.”

Lexa scrunched her nose like she always did when she didn’t like something someone said.

“Relax Commander, you’re girlfriends in here.”

“We’re not at school, O” Lexa rolled her eyes. “Anya called me that in the car too.”

“Well you’re always a bit… stoic and commanding” Octavia shrugged.

“True” Raven said walking up from behind, pulling Anya in for a kiss. “Hi babe, was she terrible?”

“No, but she wasn’t cooperative either.” Anya laughed.

Lexa walked in and saw Clarke sitting on the couch, she had changed since school, and she looked amazing. In a simple long sleeved plaid shirt-dress with leggings, her hair was pulled back loose curls falling from it.

“Hi” Clarke smiled as she walked over.

Lexa leaned down and kissed her girlfriend, who pulled her into her lap.

“I missed you.” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear.

“Clarke, you saw me like an hour in a half ago, I just dropped you off. If that was hard then this week is going--”

“To be torturous” Clarke nodded. “Yes… it is.”

“So what are we doing here?” Lexa asked.

“Hanging out with our friends” Clarke smiled.

“And we couldn’t do that at one of our houses?” Lexa gave her an inquisitive look.

“We could have, but I couldn’t have taken you back for ridiculously amazing sex, after we go out on a date once they leave…” Clarke smirked.

“Ridiculously amazing?” Lexa smirked.

Clarke nodded biting her lower lip back, “Yes” She whispered in Lexa’s ear.

“Okay grossness” Octavia said. “Can we please enjoy Lexa before she leaves? You’re always hogging her now!”

“I am not!” Clarke scoffed.

“Kinda are” Raven nodded.

“Okay… okay, fine. Yes you can enjoy her now, since I plan to _enjoy her_ all night long anyhow!”  Clarke smirked.                                                                                                      
“Claaarkee!” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“What, it’s true!” Clarke winked.

Lexa kissed her, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lex.” Clarke smiled.

\----

Their time with their friends had been great, they laughed until their stomachs hurt as they talked and gossiped about everything under the sun. They had decided to forgo the fancy dinner and just order room service with the girls. Clarke asked Lexa if she cared if they just asked the girls to stay, because it had been a long time since they had gotten to have a girls night. Lexa couldn’t have agreed more, and the girls of course stayed. Clarke was a bit disappointed she wouldn’t be able to be with Lexa one last time before she left, but they ended up having a fantastic night.

Lexa opened her eyes at 6:30 the next morning to find Clarke wasn’t beside her in the bed. She heard the faint sound of the shower running, and rolled out of bed quietly not to disturb her friends; all five of them had snuggled into bed that night. She turned the bathroom door knob, knowing it wouldn’t be locked, Clarke wouldn’t lock it, in case someone had to pee while she was in the shower; however Lexa did lock the door and began to remove her clothes. Clarke was singing quietly, Lexa loved listening to her sing.

_“I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night”

She smiled drawing back the shower curtain stepping in. Clarke jumped slightly, and then turned around.

“Jesus Lex, you scared me.”

“I’m sorry love” Lexa smiled pulling her close.

“What are you doing in here?”

Lexa kissed her, her hands running down her wet back and resting on her ass, “Kissing you.”

Clarke moaned, “Lex, everyone’s out there.”

“There sleeping, Clarke” She smiled and then kissed her girlfriend again.

Clarke moaned as soon as Lexa’s hands found her breast, As Lexa pinched a nipple in between her finger and thumb. “You have to be quiet Clarke; can you do that for me?”

Clarke just nodded as Lexa pushed her back into the cool tiles.

“Good” Lexa smirked, leaning down to take her pert nipple into her mouth, she licked and sucked, before pulling back her teeth scraping it just enough as her mouth popped off Clarke’s perfect nipple.

Clarke’s back arched as she moaned “Lexa!”

“Shhh, Clarke” Lexa said in a low demanding voice.

Clarke loved it. “I’m sorry baby… but… please?”

“Please what, Clarke?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

“Touch me!” Clarke begged.

“Is that how you ask for something you want, Clarke?” She smiled into her ear before kissing Clarke’s neck, her hand dancing at the blonde’s thigh, teasing her.

“Baby” Clarke moaned.

“Ask me properly Clarke, and I will touch you.” Lexa said her voice still low and authoritative.

“Lexa, will you please touch me baby?” Clarke managed to get out.

Lexa didn’t answer she just let her hand wondering at Clarke’s thighs glide up and brush against Clarke’s core.

“More” Clarke gasped.

“Clarke!” Lexa demanded.

“Please, Lex? Will you please give me more?” Clarke was writhing against her now, so ready for Lexa.

“Good girl” Lexa smiled, letting her fingers brush past Clarke’s folds and into her dripping wet sex. It had nothing to do with the water either, Clarke was more than ready for her. Two fingers ran up and down the length of Clarke before settling them on her clit, rubbing slow hard steady circles.

“Fuck Lexa” Clarke moaned loudly.

“Clarke” Lexa said stopping her movements all together, but leaving her hand pressed onto Clarke’s clit.

Clarke gasped at the loss of contact, “Lexa, why-please?”

“You have to be quiet Clarke!”

“I promise” Clarke nodded, “Sorry…”

“You better be” Lexa smirked, continuing her ministrations. Clarke’s eyes closed instantly her head falling back, as she gasped again this time for an entirely different reason then a moment ago. Lexa’s lips instantly attached to her perfectly exposed neck as she let two fingers sink deep into Clarke’s core.

“Fuuuuck” Clarke moaned into Lexa’s ear quietly this time.

“You like that?” Lexa asked.

“You know I do” Clarke nodded.

Lexa picked up her pace, Clarke grunted loudly.

Lexa shook her head knowing there was only one way to keep Clarke quiet, pressing her lips to her girlfriends, biting at her lower lip then soothing it with her tongue.

“I love you” Clarke moaned into their kiss.

“I love you” Lexa said.

“Close” Clarke said, “So fucking…. God… Lexa!”

“There isn’t going to be any keeping you quiet is there?” Lexa looked into those perfect blue eyes that were a touch darker than normal.

“I’m trying” Clarke breathed.

Lexa knew what she did next was going to cause Clarke to both hit her high, and probably be way louder than she wanted at the same time… but she didn’t care. She dropped to her knees and put one of Clarke’s legs over her shoulder, as her tongue dived into Clarke’s drenched center.

Clarke’s other leg buckled underneath her as she moaned. “Fuck, Lexa!” 

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s leg to stable her, “I got you baby, let go.” She said before returning her tongue to work at Clarke’s clit, sliding her two fingers back into the blonde.

Before she or Clarke knew it she was spasuming above her, Clarke’s hips were rocking into Lexa’s face and fingers, “Ye—yessss Lexa! Fuc-k baby—yes!”

Lexa stayed right where she was until Clarke had completely ridden out her orgasm, keeping the blonde stable. She then kissed all the way up her sensitive body, pulling her into herself.

“I’m going to miss you so much” She whispered kissing her head.

“Me too” Clarke said, “So… so fucking much.”

\----

A few hours later, Clarke and Lexa were standing on Lexa’s doorstep saying their final goodbye.

“I’m going to miss you” tears were streaming down Clarke’s cheeks. “God I’m sorry, I’m being such a baby.”

“It’s okay” Lexa smiled, “I’m going to miss you too. You’re going to have such a great week with the girls.”

“I’m going to try” Clarke sighed.

“I will be back before you know it.”

“Lexa honey we gotta go.” Lilian said walking out the door. “Clarke we’ll miss you, come over when we’re back?”

“Of course Mama W” Clarke smiled.

Gustus walked out and pulled Clarke in for a hug, “Remind me why we’re not talking this one with us?” He asked his wife.

“Gustus” Lilian shook her head. “Abby would like to see her child this week.”

“Fine fine” Gus smiled, “Love you kid, be good?”

“Always dad” Clarke hugged him.

“I’ll be right there” Lexa said as her parents headed to the car.

“Okay” Clarke sighed, “I promise I can do this… I will be fine.”

“Of course you will, I love you baby” Lexa smiled.

“I love you too babe” Clarke said as Lexa pulled her in for a kiss and a big hug.

“Gotta make it a good one, it has to last a week.”

“Facetime tonight?”

“Of course beautiful” Lexa smile.

“Bye Lex”

“Good bye Clarke” Lexa smiled.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Are you still reading, liking? Let me know!!!  
> Love to you all, until next time (Saturday I promise!)


	10. Separation sucks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is gone, Clarke is sad... things get... heated on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the last chapter, here is another one for your reading pleasure...

* * *

 

Lexa had been gone nine hours and Clarke was already dying. She had texted her the whole flight thanks to Wifi on the plane, but she was still missing her already. Raven had called and invited her over but she decided to just stay in. Abby was home, which never happened and she wanted to be around that night to skype with Lexa.

“You okay?” Abby asked sitting on the couch next to her.

They had just finished dinner, and now were just hanging out. Abby had to go into work later that night, so Clarke wanted to be able to spend a little rare one on one time with her mom.

“Yeah” Clarke nodded.

“You miss her, huh?”

“So much, and it’s only been a few hours. Am I crazy mom?”

“No sweetie,” Abby shook her head, “You’re in love with her.”

“More than words could possibly express” Clarke nodded.

“You two are good together, I’m really glad that you’re with her.”

“You are?” Clarke asked slightly taken aback.

“Of course” Abby said. “Not only do I love Lexa, and have known her forever. I have watched you two grow together and develop your friendship, and watched it turn into an actual loving relationship and it’s wonderful.”

“Did you always know?” Clarke asked her.

“No, not always” Abby shook her head, “But I started to see it, on her end at least around eight grade.”

“You did?”

“Yes, she looked at your differently than Raven and Octavia. She clung to you more, and was always so… content around you, relaxed. And for Lexa that’s saying a lot, because she never really is… well relaxed” Abby smiled.

“Do you think Lilian and Gus knew too?”

“I know they did” Abby nodded. “We’d discussed it… that’s why none of us were really that… shocked when we found out you were in a relationship.”

“Do you think dad would be okay that-?”

“Honey, you don’t even need to worry about that, your dad loved you more than anything, and he loved Lex too. I think he would be happy to know you are both happy and loved, and to be honest I think he would be even happier that it was with each other.”

“Thanks mom” Clarke smiled.

“I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you too.”

\----

It was nearing nine thirty when Clarke’s phone finally buzzed.

**Lexa: Hi my love**

**Clarke: Hey baby!**

**Lexa: How are you?**

**Clarke: I’m okay… I miss you!**

**Lexa: I know I miss you too. I’m sorry it took me so long to text you. Mom and Dad wanted to eat and then walk around the city some. Mom said I didn’t need to have my phone on me… So I just got back into my room.**

**Clarke: Its okay… you’re here now.**

**Lexa: I am :)**

**Clarke: How was your night? I hung out with Mom before she left for the hospital… but now I’m alone… I miss you I hate it.**

**Lexa: It was good, dinner was great… we had pizza. Baby when we live on the east coast we have to come here for pizza.**

**Clarke: Done.**

**Lexa: Also I miss you too Clarke… I’m going to be so bored this whole trip, tomorrow Mom said I have to go with her while she antiques… :/ But she did say that I could go to the New-York Historical Society day after tomorrow!**

**Clarke:  What’s that?**

**Lexa: An American history museum and library.**

**Clarke: You would be excited about that… you’re such an adorable nerd.**

**Lexa: HEY!**

**Clarke: Sorry… so are you alone?**

**Lexa: Yes, I have my own room.**

**Clarke: What are you wearing?**

**Lexa: Pajamas…**

**Clarke: You should take them off… ;)**

**Lexa: Clarke… NO!**

**Clarke: Why not!?**

**Lexa: because… just no.**

**Clarke: :(**

**Lexa: You can Facetime me… will that make you happy?**

**Clarke: Will you take your Pjs off for me then?**

**Lexa: No Clarke, I won’t but you can see my face and hear my voice before sleep…**

**Clarke: Fine, deal. Facetime me…**

**\----**

“I’m sleepy but I don’t want to hang up…” Clarke yawned. It was nearing one am, almost four for Lexa.

_“Close your eyes beautiful”_ Lexa said.

“I don’t want to hang up” Clarke said trying her best to keep her eyes opened.

_“Don’t then… just put your laptop on your bed besides you and I’ll be right here.”_ Lexa said.

“Okay” Clarke nodded.

_“If I’m still sleeping when you wake up, just disconnect the call.”_

“Or I can leave it on…” Clarke said.

_“Or you can leave it on… I love you babe.”_ Lexa smiled.

“I love you too” Clarke smiled and then closed her eyes, drifting to sleep with her hand on the laptop as if she were touching Lexa.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke wakes up to Octavia and Raven barging into her room, she looks at the clock: nine am.

“Hey whore, get up!” Raven says.

Clarke looks to the screen to see Lexa passed out, on her stomach with her hair sprawled out on her pillow.

“Shhh” She says, “You’re going to wake up Lex.”

“Ummm” Octavia looks around, “Hon, I know you’re tired but… Lexa isn’t here.”

Clarke turned the laptop so she could see, “She is right there.” She muted the mic from her side and sat up. “Now what do you want?”

“You guys slept together on skype?” Raven said. “That’s so sweet I’m going to vomit.”

“Did you…” Octavia wiggled her eyebrows.

“No” Clarke said. “Not for my lack of trying, but no… we just talked until we went to sleep.”

“You got it SO bad” Raven shook her head.

“Shut up, I miss her… a lot.” Clarke said.

“Which is why we’re kidnapping you” Octavia said.

“You’re what?”

“You heard her, get dressed you have fifteen minutes and then we have to leave. We figured you would just lie around and miss the Commander all day, and that’s unacceptable. It’s Thanksgiving break and we’re going to enjoy it.” Raven said.

“You guys--“

“No, get up and get ready!” Octavia said. “We’re not taking no for an answer.”

“Ugh, fine!” Clarke said looking back at Lexa who was still passed out.

Twenty minutes later, Clarke was out the door with her two best friends. She sent Lexa a text letting her know that the girls had come and taken her, and that she was sorry she wasn’t there when she woke up; to text she and she loved her.

“You brought me to Starbucks?” Clarke asked with an eye roll.

“We’re at Starbucks right now, but this isn’t where we’re taking you, smart ass.” Raven scoffed.

“Yeah we’re better friends than that” O said.

“What do you want?” Raven asked as Octavia pulled up to the window.

“Pumpkin spiced latte” Clarke said.

“Do you really miss her so much that you’re going to order her coffee?” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Yes, now leave me alone!” Clarke huffed, “And a blueberry scone.”

“Got it” Octavia said.

After they got their coffee Clarke watched as they drove, trying to figure out where they were going, before she knew it they were out of town and on the freeway. “Where in the hell are we going?”

“You will see later” Octavia said.

“How long is it going to take us to get there?” Clarke asked.

“Forty minutes or so…” Raven said. “Give or take traffic.”

“I hate you both” Clarke sighed.

Raven turned up the radio and smiled. “Just enjoy the ride and rock out to the music.”

_“I wanna follow where she goes_  
I think about her and she knows it  
I wanna let her take control  
'Cause every time that she gets close, yeah”

“Seriously… this song?” Clarke rolled her eyes.

_“She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing_  
And maybe I should stop and start confessing  
Confessing, yeah”

“You love it!” Octavia said.

“Yes I do, but…”

“Look every song that comes on you will relate to her one way or another so just sing along and shut up” Raven laughed.

_“Oh, I've been shaking_  
I love it when you go crazy  
You take all my inhibitions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back  
You take me places that tear up my reputation  
Manipulate my decisions  
Baby, there's nothing holding me back.”

Her phone beeped and when she glanced down she saw it was Lexa.

**Lexa: Don’t be sorry. I’m glad you’re out of the house. Where are you going?**

**Clarke: I literally have NO clue! They won’t tell me!**

**Lexa: Where are you now?**

**Clarke: On the 5**

**Lexa: heading which way?**

**Clarke: North**

**Lexa: LA…**

**Clarke: Yes… But where?**

**Clarke: txt one of them?**

**Lexa: I can try… who is driving?**

**Clarke: O…**

**Lexa: Okay hold on.**

“Nice try Griff!” Raven said turning around from the front seat.

Busted.

“What?” Clarke acted like she had no idea what she was talking about.

“You know damn well what! Trying to get Lex to figure out where we’re going, that’s so not cool, nor is it going to work!” Raven shook her head.

“Worth a shot” Clarke smirked.

“I can’t believe you can’t just sit back and enjoy the day” Octavia said.

“Oh, I can” Raven said, “But that as a new low, even for you.”

“Sorry” Clarke shook her head with a smirk.

“No you’re not, but whatever.”

**Lexa: Sorry baby, I tried.**

**Clarke: It’s okay… I love you regardless.**

**Lexa: You’d better!**

**Clarke: Always.**

**Lexa: Forever.**

 

**\----**

 

“Okay I’ve got to hand it to you guys, this is cool!” Clarke smiled when they got to the Los Angeles County Museum of Art.

“Told you!” Octavia said.

“Yeah, thank Lexa for the idea will you!?” Raven smirked with a wink.

“Wait… she knew?” Clarke asked.

“Knew? She pretty much gave us the idea” Octavia nodded.

“Fucking sneak!” Clarke shook her head, getting her phone out.

**Clarke: I can’t believe you!!! You knew!!!**

**Lexa: Yes, yes I did. ;)**

**Clarke: I should be mad at you!**

**Lexa: But you can’t be mad at me, it’s never been your strong suit! ;)**

**Clarke: I love you Lexa, this is so cool. I just wish you were here to experience it with me.**

**Lexa: We can go soon.**

**Clarke; I’m holding you to that, Lex.**

**Lexa: I’m okay with that. I love you enjoy your day!**

**Clarke: I love you too, always.**

**Lexa: forever.**

 

They had been at the museum for about an hour now, and Clarke was in awe. They had spent nearly forty five minutes walking around outside at the Urban lights, one of Clarke’s favorites, it was an installation that consists of two hundred and two restored street lamps from the 1920s and 1930s. Clarke took so many pictures out there and sent most of them off to Lexa, who had gone dark, she figured she was out to breakfast or whatever with her parents.

“So” Octavia said as they walked inside. “Have you thought about since this week is so hard, how you’re going to manage college and being separated?”

“I’ve been avoiding thinking about it actually” Clarke said. “I’m thinking since she will only be like an hour and a half away, it will be better.”

“Hopefully” raven said, “because you’ve checked your phone nine thousand and four times in the last minute in a half. Give me that!”

Raven nabbed Clarke’s phone out of her hand, “Hey!” Clarke said trying to take it back.”

“No!” Raven said, “Lets enjoy this day, please? Lex would want you to do that, and if she texts I’ll give it back to you.  You don’t see O and I on our phones texting Anya and Linc do you? Plus O and I never get one on one Clarkey time anymore.”

“True Griff” Octavia nodded.

“Fine” Clarke nodded. “You’re right… I’m sorry I’m all yours.”

“Good! Raven smiled.

“Now tell me about your stuff, how are things with Anya, Rae?”

“Great!” Raven said. “I can’t believe how well sometimes. We just jive really well… not to mention the sex is… on point. I didn’t think it could be so… well fucking fantastic.”

“This is all I ever hear about” Octavia laughed.

“Where is she applying to schools?”

“I don’t know yet… we haven’t talked about it.” Raven shrugged.

“Don’t you think you should…? I mean… it’s kinda soon.” Clarke said.

“I mean, yes and no. I don’t want to freak her out with the whole, where is this going conversation.” Raven said.

“But you want to have it, don’t you?” Octavia asked.

“Yes, I mean I’d like to know what to prepare for…” Raven said.

“Well then just do it” Clarke said.

“Yeah I’m sure you won’t freak her out” Octavia said.

“What about you and Linc? what are the two of you going to do after you graduate?” Clarke asked.

“Move east I think…” Octavia said.

“You are!?” Clarke asked excited.

“Yeah, I think I’m going to go to Yale…” Octavia said.

“You are!?!” Clarke asked.

“Yeahhh you are!?!?!” Raven repeated, but instead of excitement she sounded disappointed.

“I mean if I get in, yeah” Octavia said. “Lex and I have been talking about it for a few years now.”

“Why didn’t we know about this?” Raven asked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t think I’d be able to get a good enough GPA to get in. But Lex has been helping me with school stuff, and it turns out, I think maybe I have a shot…” Octavia shrugged.

“Of course you do!” Clarke said.

“What do you want to do there?”

“Law eventually” Octavia said.

“Raven you have to go! They have a great science program there; you could totally go for Mechanical engineering…” Clarke said. “We could all be together.”

“You’re going to Harvard Clarke.” Raven reminded her.

“Well come to Harvard with me… and we could drive up and see the girls…” Clarke said. “That’s and even better idea!”

“I don’t know… I’ll see” Raven said, “I mean I would like to be on that side of the country if the rest of you are going to be as well…”

Clarke’s phone beeped in Raven’s purse. “Can I have that?”

“No” Raven said.

“Oh come on Rae, what if it’s her? Can you at least check the message for me and see if it is?” Clarke asked.

“Yes” Raven said getting Clarke’s phone out and checking it. Her eyes widened instantly and her cheeks blushed some. “Um, yeah it was her.”

“What did she say?” Clarke asked concerned looking at her face.

“Wellll…. she didn’t _say_ anything” Raven handed the blonde her phone.

Clarke took it and looked at the screen, her mouth agape and she swallowed hard, it was a picture of Lexa in a black lacey bra and a pair of boy short silky black underwear.

“Jesus” Clarke sucked in a breath.

“Yeah, good for you Clarke!” Raven held up her hand for Clarke to high five.

Clarke did but then looked to her, “You can’t tell her you saw that… or she will NEVER send anything like that again, and seriously Raven… I need that. Especially when there’s distance between us…”

“I swear” Raven said.

“What was she naked?” O asked.

“No underwear…” Raven shrugged like it was no big deal.

I mean it wasn’t they had all seen each other in their underwear a thousand times, but the fact that Lexa’s lower lip was bit back and she was lying in bed, it was definitely more than just changing in front of each other. It was meant for her eyes, and she didn’t want Raven to be… well… Raven and ruin this for her. Because Lexa would be embarrassed if she knew Rae had seen it, and she wouldn’t sent anything like that ever again.

“Go Lexa!” Octavia smirked. “I didn’t think she would do stuff like that…”

“Me either!” Clarke shook her head.

“Well good for you then” Octavia smiled.

**Clarke: Seriously babe, you’re… so… fucking… hot…**

**Lexa: ;)**

**Clarke: You TOTALLY did that, knowing I was in public… mean.**

**Lexa: Don’t know what you’re talking about, just wanted to say hi.**

**Clarke: Mean.**

**Lexa: You love me.**

**Clarke: I do… too much! :)**

**Lexa: I miss you!**

**Clarke: I miss you more!**

**Lexa: I expect one in return later…**

**Clarke: Done.**

**Lexa: Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, gotta head out with Mom. Love you.**

**Clarke: Love you too baby!**

* * *

 

 

By the time Clarke got home that evening she was exhausted, it was only five but she wanted to take a nap desperately. But knowing it was eight in New York she decided to climb into bed, sans clothes and text Lexa. Hoping she was up for a little fun.

**Clarke: Hey beautiful**

**Lexa: Hi gorgeous :)**

**Lexa: How are you?**

**Clarke: In bed…**

**Clarke: Alone, and naked.**

**Lexa: Clarke….**

**Clarke: Yes?**

**Lexa: I’m out to dinner with mom and dad…**

**Clarke: OH COME ON!**

**Clarke: when will you be back!?**

**Lexa: A few hours… we’re going to a show after…**

**Clarke: Well I guess I’m just going to have to touch myself then.**

**Lexa: Clarke…**

**Clarke: Lexa?**

**Lexa: So mean…**

**Clarke: It’s not my fault that you got me all hot and bothered earlier.**

She placed the sheet over her body strategically, so nothing was really showing but just enough was peeking out and snapped a picture and send it to Lexa. With a text that read:  
**  
Paybacks a bitch, and her name is Clarke!**

Not even ten seconds later her phone beeped back.

**Lexa: You’re evil, Clarke Griffin.**

**Clarke: Oh and you little photo earlier wasn’t?**

**Lexa: I can see how hard your nipple is through that extremely thin sheet.**

**Clarke: it’s a shame you can’t see how wet I am… ;)**

**Lexa: CLARKE!**

**Clarke: Yes?**

**Lexa: I’m sitting across from mom and dad at a restaurant! You can’t do this right now while I can do nothing about it!**

**Clarke: You can still help?**

**Lexa: I can’t touch and that would be tortures… I will be back to my room at like 1030… can you wait that long?**

**Clarke: Will you actually… play with me?**

**Lexa: Yes!**

**Clarke: Okay then…**

**Lexa: Thank you!**

Clarke snapped another picture and sent it off, this time she pulled the sheet down to her waist and put her arm over her chest, pressing her boobs together to create the perfect amount of cleavage, and sent it off with a text that read:

**I’ll be waiting for you ;)**

**Lexa: Jesus fuck, Clarke. Not nice.**

**Clarke: I will be very nice I promise.**

**Lexa: I love you… I’ll be back later.**

**Clarke: Can’t wait… I love you too, always.**

**Lexa: forever.**

**\----**

Clarke did dose off, she had set an alarm for Nine so she would be awake when Lexa texted. She woke up and checked her phone, still nothing. So she got up and applied a light amount of makeup and bushed her hair, pulling it back up off her neck into a lose ponytail. She rifled through her drawer to find something to wear, when she came across one of Lexa’s flannels she had left there, she got pulled it on over her bare chest, not buttoning it, just letting it hang opened and pulled on a pair of lacy red underwear to match. She then snapped a picture of herself in the full length mirror and sent it off to Lexa.

**Look what I found lying around my room…**

She waited a few moments, sitting in her bed cross-legged when her phone rang: Incoming call from Lex.

“Hey” She answered, her voice raspy still from sleep.

“ _You look so… fucking delicious” Lexa said._

“I take it you’re alone…” Clarke smirked.

“ _Yep”_ She could hear the smile in her girlfriends voice. “ _And I’ve been thinking about you all night.”_

_“_ Oh yeah?” Clarke asked slyly.

“ _Yes baby… I’m soaked.”_

“Just the way I like you, what are you wearing?” She asked Lexa laying back some in her bed.

_“A t-shirt and jeans…”_

“Well then we’re a little uneven then wouldn’t you say?” Clarke asked.

“ _I guess I would… What do you want me to do about that?”_

“Clothes off, Lex!” Clarke demanded.

Clarke heard ruffling on the other end of the phone and then something hit the floor, “ _There… score evened… hold on.”_

One second later Clarke’s phone beeped and Clarke checked it to see a picture of Lexa, lying in the big hotel bed, white sheets surrounding her, in just her shirt and underwear. Her green eyes were dark with want and Clarke felt the desire pool in her stomach.

“You still seem to be wearing more clothes than me!” Clarke said.

_“Hardly, you’re in a shirt and underwear…” Lexa said._

“Well… you’re wearing a bra, AND I’m not longer wearing any panties.” Clarke smirked because she heard Lexa’s breath hitch.

_“When did you lose those?” Lexa asked._

“The second I heard your voice” she said.

“ _Where is your hand, Clarke?”_ Lexa asked.

“I think you know the answer to that, Lex…” Clarke breathed.

“ _Tell me!” Lexa said firmly, “Are you touching yourself, Clarke?”_  

Clarke nodded, as her fingers brushed past her wet folds again and ran up and down the length of her wet sex.

“ _Clarke?”_ Lexa asked again.

“Sorry, sorry… yes…” She nearly moaned as her fingers found her own clit, rubbing slow, methodical circles.

“ _Are you rubbing yourself the way I would, Clarke?”_

The way Lexa said her name was usually a turn on, but like this, hearing her on the other end of the phone while she touched herself, was almost more than she could take.

“Yes, well… no… not as good.” Clarke sighed.

_“God I wish I could touch you right now” Lexa sighed._

_“_ Tell me” Clarke said. “If you were here, tell me what you would do?”

_“Well the first thing I would do, is remove that hand from your perfect pussy of yours and replace it with my own…”_

Instantly Clarke gasped at the words, Lexa was not one to talk like that, and good lord did it do things to Clarke. “Baby” She moaned.

“ _Then I would kiss you, before I let my mouth trail down to your prefect breasts… taking a nipple in my mouth, sucking on it as I rubbed your clit with clit.”_

“Jesus, Lex!” Clarke moaned and sped up her own ministrations as she listened to her girlfriend.

_“Fuck I love it when you moan my name”_ Lexa breathed.

“I hope your touching yourself…” Clarke said.

“ _Don’t you worry baby, I am”_

“Are you wet for me Lex?”

“ _So fucking wet, I’ll have you know my underwear I wore today are ruined.”_

_“_ Good” Clarke smirked. “Pretended it’s my hand Lex, rubbing you while you fuck me. Lexa fuck me, I need you inside me…”

“ _Fuck baby”_ Lexa moaned, “ _I can do that… I’ll slide two fingers inside of you, thrusting gently, slowly at first… as my thumb finds your clit.”_

“Fuu- Lex!” Clarke moaned. “yes!” Her own hip bucking, her eyes closed imagining Lexa was there with her, besides her, inside her.

“ _Good god baby, you feel so good!” Lexa moaned, “I want to flip you over and put you on all fours while I fuck you.”_

_“_ Leexa!” Clarke moaned.

“ _Don’t come yet, baby… wait for me…”_

_“_ God, Lex… Fuuuck!” Clarke’s back arched and her head threw back. “I’m so close baby.”

“ _Me too baby” Lexa said._

“Baby” Clarke moaned.

_“Let go Clarke, I’ll come with you…”_ Lexa breathed.

“Oh god, fuc-ck Lex yes!” Clarke said as she rubbed her own clit harder.

“Yesss Clarke!” Lexa said hitting her high.

That was all it took for Clarke’s body to start to spasum underneath herself.

“Fuck” Clarke breathed coming down from her high.

“Yeppp” Lexa said.

Clarke could hear the sleepy smile on her face. “I need to see you, facetime me?”

“Okay” Lexa said, “Hold on I’ll switch over.”

A moment later Lexa’s face was on her screen.

“Hi” Clarke smiled.

“ _Hi” Lexa said._

“I wish you were here.”

“ _I wish I were there too.”_ Lexa nodded.

“Not too shabby for far away though…”

“ _Not at all, and for the first time… it was pretty… wow.”_

“I agree” Clarke nodded biting her lower lip back.

_“I wish I could kiss those lips_ ” Lexa smirked.

“Me too” Clarke nodded, then yawned.

_“You need to sleep…”_

“Sleep with me?” Clarke asked.

“ _I have to shower, but open your laptop and connect with me on that, and I’ll be right back after I shower and then I’ll sleep with you of course.”_

“Okay I love you Lex” Clarke smiled.

_“I love you too Clarke!”_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally one chapter that was about 42 pages long, I split it into two... so the next chapter is ready to go ad will be up Tuesday for sure!   
> Things are sure heating up with our girls huh?  
> Let me know your thoughts? Do you think Clarke will change her mind on Harvard? Do you think Lex will let her?!?


	11. Lazy day and Thanksgiving...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a lazy day while Lexa goes out and about in NYC.   
> Thanksgiving madness with Anya, the Reyes's and The Blake's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS!!!A! I'M REALLY SORRY, (I know you can't do shit with i'm sorry!) But I got this freaking cold, (downside to working with kids) and it kicked my ass this last 7 to 9 days!   
> Here we go though.   
> I'm hoping to have What had been there all along done in the next day or so! (I will get it to you AS soon as it's up!)  
> ALSO thank you to Fabmerch (you may know her as Faberry101 on tumblr!) for Beta-ing this for me! you're the most amazing reader and friend there ever once was. Love you!   
> Love to you all!

Clarke woke up the next morning, looked at her laptop to see Lexa was still connected but was nowhere to be seen, just an empty hotel bed. Clarke rolled over to grab her phone and check the time, 7:45am. Why was Lexa awake so early? The hotel room was dark. Had she really left at 4:45 am? Before she could text her to ask where she was, she heard shuffling and then saw her crawl back into bed.

_“Morning beautiful”_ Lexa said her voice full of sleep.

“Morning love” Clarke smiled. “I thought you left me…”

_“Never”_ Lexa smiled softly. _“Just had to go to the bathroom, what are your plans for today?”_

“To lay in bed with you?” She smiled sweetly trying her best to get Lexa to agree to it.

_“Definitely for a good while still, but I am going to get up and go explore today, it’s my only free day.”_ Lexa told her.

“Okay” Clarke nodded.

_“But since it’s just me, I will be able to text you all day.”_

Clarke lit up at that, “Sounds good. I will stay in today… have a lazy TV day.”

_“Nothing that we watch together Clarke!”_ Lexa warned her.

“No worries, I was planning on catching up with Housewives and maybe Teen Mom…” Clarke smiled seeing Lexa’s eye roll. “Aren’t you sad you’re going to miss that?”

_“No Clarke, I’m not”_ Lexa shook her head.

“Well, rude!” Clarke laughed.

_“I am going to miss snuggling with you while you watch it though…”_

“Ugh same!”

Lexa yawned, then as if on cue so did Clarke.

_“Maybe we should get a little more sleep?_ ” Lexa smiled.

“Only if you’ll be here when I wake up.”

_“Promise”_ Lexa nodded.

“Okay I love you.” Clarke said with another yawn.

_“I love you too Clarke.”_

\----

Clarke was sitting on the couch wrapped up in blankets, watching the Real Housewives of Orange County and texting Lexa, who was currently at the Historical Library she had wanted to visit. Clarke thought it was adorable how excited she was. She kept sending her pictures of everything, and even though Clarke had no idea why Lexa was so excited about it, she loved how she seemed to be in Heaven.

**Lexa: We have to come here when we live on this side of the country baby. There is SO much to see!**

**Clarke: Okay Love… whatever you want.**

**Lexa: I could spend days here.**

**Clarke: In New York or that Library?**

**Lexa: Well both, but I meant the Library.**

_Of course she did._

**Clarke: Okay Lex, sounds great!**

It really did, anything with Lexa sounded great.

**Lexa: I’m going to go check out Ellis Island after this.**

**Clarke: You’re adorable….**

**Lexa: what, why?**

**Clarke: You just are…**

**Clarke: Lex it’s stupid how much I miss you…**

**Lexa: Only four more days Clarke…**

**Clarke: Four days is a LONG time.**

She wanted to tell Lexa what she had been thinking about… college wise. But she didn’t want to do it over text, and especially when Lexa was having such a good day, she knew that Lexa may not be happy she was considering giving up Harvard, but Lexa was more important now…

**Lexa: I’m sorry Love.**

**Clarke: It’s okay.**

**Lexa: How are the housewives, any new good drama?**

**Clarke: Hahahaha… did you really just ask that, like you care? Lol**

**Lexa: Just tell me.**

**Clarke: Vicki is being her normal dramatic self…**

**Lexa: Still playing the victim.**

**Clarke: Yes, I love that you know this…**

**Lexa: I hate that I know this…**

**Clarke: I love you.**

**Lexa: I love you too.**

\----

**Clarke: Can you get on Facetime now?**

**Lexa: Two minutes… I’m almost to my room.**

**Clarke: okay**

**Lexa: how was your day?**

**Clarke: You know the extent of it… real housewives all day. Some teen mom, a nap and junk food.**

**Lexa: I’m sorry I missed that.**

**Clarke: Are you really?**

**Lexa: Mostly.**

**Lexa: Facetime me.**

**Clarke: Okay I’ll call….**

Clarke connected to Lexa on Facetime on her computer.

“ _Hi beautiful”_ Lexa smiled instantly when she saw the blonde.

“Hi babe” Clarke said, matching her smile.

“ _I miss your face.”_

“Well here it is” Clarke put her hands under her chin framing her face.

“ _It’s gorgeous”_ Lexa yawned.

“You’re tired” Clarke said, Lexa nodded. “You had a long day, big adventure in the city.”

“ _It was so fun Clarke. Really the only thing that would have made it better, is if you’d been there.”_

_“_ I would have loved it” Clarke said.

“ _You probably would’ve complained the whole time actually”_ Lexa laughed. “ _But I still would’ve loved having you with me, regardless.”_

Clarke yawned.

_“You’re tired too…”_ Lexa said.

“Yeah, but I have no excuse, I literally did nothing all day… and I napped.” Clarke laughed.

_“Well maybe we’ll talk till we pass out, have an early night…”_

Clarke nodded, “As long as you’re here, I can probably sleep.”

_“So what are your plans for tomorrow?”_

“Um, Anya is coming over at about eight to bake with me.”

_“She is? That’s cool.”_

“Yeah, she called today and asked if I could help her… I guess she is going to Rae’s for dinner and wants to take pie.” Clarke nodded.

“ _She is going to Raven’s. Wow, they are moving fast…”_

Clarke shrugged, “I guess… I know her family life isn’t… ideal… so I think she will just have a better time there.”

“ _Yeah, I agree, Titus isn’t the most… loving man.”_

“And her mom is gone right?” Clarke asked.

“ _Yeah she took off when she was really young.”_ Lexa nodded.

“That’s what I thought… well after Anya and I bake, we’re going to Rae’s.” Clarke told her.

“ _I thought you were eating with the Blake’s…”_

_“_ I am” Clarke nodded. “I’m going to Rae’s to cook with them and Nonna… then leaving about three to go to O’s house.”

“ _Wow you’re going to have a busy day…”_

“Yeah” Clarke nodded. “I may sleep at Octavia’s I don’t know…”

_“Okay”_ Lexa said. “ _Well just let me know so I know if we’re talking or not that night… We’re going to eat at two… So I should be back in my room fairly early.”_

“Alright, we can talk either way. O won’t care… I’m sure she’ll want to say hi. Have you talked to any of them recently?”

_“Yeah, I texted O a lot today… and Rae called me yesterday. And Anya texts me every morning.”_

_“_ Well good” Clarke says. “It’s so weird not being able to be all together this break…”

“ _I know”_ Lexa nodded, “ _I hate that my mom and dad thought this was a good idea for a holiday…”_

“Same” Clarke nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke woke up to Lexa still asleep on the laptop screen, it was 7:30am, and Anya was going to be there in just a half hour. She didn’t disconnect the call but left to jump in the shower. When she got out she checked to be sure Lexa was still asleep, which she was, so she grabbed her laptop and headed downstairs. She was in the kitchen getting everything they needed out and prepped when the doorbell rang. She muted the mic on her laptop and hollered for Anya to come in.

“Hey” Anya said walking into the kitchen with Starbucks.

“Hi, oh god you’re amazing” Clarke smiled when she saw she had coffees.

“I figured if we’re going to be up and productive this early, we were going to need fuel.” Anya smiled.

“Yes, definitely” Clarke took her coffee and hugged her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, thank you for doing this with me.”

“Of course, I love this stuff.”

Anya looked at the laptop, “Is that Lexa?” She smirked.

“Yes.” Clarke nodded.

“She’s sleeping…”

“Yeah we’ve been falling asleep together on facetime since she’s been gone, but it’s still early there.”

“You two really are attached at the hip huh?”

“Shut up!” Clarke threw the apron she had out for at her.

“I think it’s sweet… we’re not going to wake her up are we?” Anya asked.

“No, the mic’s muted. And I’m going to move the laptop so we have room… I just didn’t want to hang up till she woke up.”

Anya nodded.

“Okay so we’re going to do three kinds of pie, but two of each so I can take some to the Blake’s.”

“Sounds good, what kinds?” Anya asked.

“Pumpkin, Apple and pecan” Clarke told her.

“All from scratch?”

“Yep” Clarke nodded, “From crust to fillings.”

Anya looked and saw a whole pumpkin on the table, “Are we like cooking a pumpkin and everything?”

“Yes, no cans here” Clarke laughed, “Except for the evaporated milk…”

“Wow, this is going to be way too advanced for me…”

“Nah it’s easy, you’ll see. First thing we need to do is get the pumpkin cut and seeded so it can get into the oven, because it takes about forty five minutes to cook.”

“Okay” Anya said putting the apron on. “I can do that.”

“Perfect, I’ll start the pie crust dough…” Clarke said cutting the butter.

“So, anything new?” Anya asked while they baked.

“Well” Clarke said looking back to her laptop to make sure Lexa was sleeping. Even though she couldn’t hear them, she still checked. “I may apply to Yale now…”

“What about Harvard?” Anya asked.

“I just don’t know that I want to be away from Lex…”

“Isn’t it pretty close?”

“Like an hour and a half” Clarke nodded.

“But that’s too far?”

“Yes, I mean I think so… I don’t want to go through the day to day stuff without her and this facetime thing sucks… it’s just not the same.”

Anya nodded, “I get it…”

“Speaking of colleges, where are you applying?”

“Um, Princeton, Penn State, Yale, and NYU” Anya said.

Clarke nodded. “So mainly all East coast schools…”

“Yeah…” Anya nodded.

“You know Rae is…”

“I know she is applying all west coast…”

“Well, she was talking about maybe going east now.”

“Really?” Anya lit up.

“Yeah, cause O is going east too. And she said if we’re all going to be on the East coast then she would want to be as well.”

“Oh that would be great. I’ve been thinking about applying to USC and UCSD lately… ya know for us… but I didn’t know if that was… well, smart.”

“Why?” Clarke asked.

“I just… I don’t know, what if I changed my plans and we didn’t work out? It’s still really new.” Anya said.

“I get that… you guys need to talk about that. Because I know Rae is kinda thinking the same thing… it would be good to get on the same page, ya know?”

“Yeah you’re totally right.” Anya said.

“I usually am” Clarke laughed.

\----

About an hour later the girls were working on their last pie, they had music on in the background and were deep in conversation when Clarke heard a familiar voice.

_“Hey girls!”_

Anya and Clarke turned around to see Lexa sitting up against the headboard, awake.

“Hey, morning baby.”

“Hi Lex” Anya smiled.

_“You guys baking away?” Lexa asked._

“Yep” Clarke smiled.

“Yeah Clarke is teaching me how to do pies… though I don’t know that I’m really… helping as much as just watching.”

“You’re helping” Clarke laughed, “You’ve done your own pies, and really well might I add.”

Lexa stretched, _“I gotta shower, I just wanted to say good morning.”_

“Well good morning” Clarke said. “When are you leaving?”

_“I have to meet mom in the lobby in an hour and a half to go shopping before we go to dinner, lunch? I don’t know.”_

“Okay, will you text me?” Clarke laughed.

_“Of course” Lexa smiled._

“Happy Thanksgiving Lex, we miss you” Anya said.

_“I miss you too An, and happy thanksgiving.”_

“Bye baby I love you.” Clarke said.

_“I love you too Beautiful”_ Lexa smiled and disconnected the call.

Anya looked at Clarke who couldn’t take the smile off her face, “Jesus you’re worse than I am with Rae!”

“Shut up Forrester!” Clarke laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

They got to Raven’s around eleven thirty that morning; Rae was already in the kitchen with her Nonna and Mom when they arrived.

“Hi girls” Marie said.

“Hi Mama Reyes, Hi Nonna” Clarke hugged and kissed both women.

“Hi Clarke” Nonna said.

“Anya nice to see you” Marie smiled, “I’m so glad you could join us today.”

“Thank you for having me Mrs. Reyes.”

“You know its Marie, Anya.” Marie said.

“Sorry Marie. I brought pies… Clarke and I baked this morning.”

“You girls are the best” Marie said, “Saved us a whole day in the kitchen!”

“Hi Nonna” Anya said hugging the tiny white haired woman.

“Hi my Anya” Nonna smiled kissing each of Anya’s cheeks.

“Hey” Raven said pecking her lips quickly.

“Hi” Anya smirked.

Clarke had grabbed an apron and already been delegated to cut up the old bread for stuffing, when Anya got her apron on and asked what she could do.

“You work with me” Raven said. “We’re making homemade cranberry sauce and green bean casserole.”

“The easy stuff” Clarke smiled.

“Shut up Clarke” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Be nice to my Clarke” Marie said.

“Why does my family like you better than me?” Raven asked.

“Because I’m awesome” Clarke laughed.

“And polite” Nonna added.

“Hey!” Raven scoffed, “I’m polite… huh An?”

“My dad thinks so” Anya nodded.

“See Nonna!” Raven said.

“Well I’m glad you behave outside of the house” Marie laughed. “So Clarke, when does Lexa come home from New York?”

“Sunday morning” Clarke sighed.

“Alexandria is in New York?” Nonna asked.

Nonna was the only one Lexa let call her Alexandria willingly.

“Yes, her dad had some business there this week, so they all went.” Clarke said.

“I told you that Nonna” Raven said.

“Huh” Nonna shrugged, “I must have not been listening to you.” She smiled.

“Nonna!” Raven scoffed, “Rude!”

Everyone but Raven laughed.

“You must miss her” Marie said.

“Incredibly so” Clarke nodded. “It’s actually made me see that I don’t want to be separated for college. I’m thinking of applying to Yale now as well.”

“Really?” Marie asked.

“NO!” Raven said.

“What, why?” Clarke asked.

“Because Clarke, Harvard has been your dream school since we were like… eight!” Raven said.

“Things change” Clarke shrugged.

“Yale is a great school” Marie said.

“Yes, it is… but you don’t just give up your dream… for… for…”

“Lexa” Clarke said. “Lexa is my dream now, Rae.”

“But you can still have her and go to Harvard.” Raven said.

“I don’t want to be separated, Rae. Plus O is going to be there more than likely, and Linc… you even said maybe you would apply there… so…”

“You’re going to apply to Yale Nieta?”

“Maybe Nonna” Raven said.

“So far…” Nonna shook her head.

“I know… maybe. Just maybe right now, okay?” Raven said to her Nonna.

“I think it would be a great school....” Marie said. “… for both of you” She added. “Where are you applying Anya?”

“Princeton, Penn State, NYU and Yale…” She glanced to Raven who was hanging on every word.

“All east coast primarily” Marie said.

“Yeah” Anya nodded, “I’ve always wanted to, well… get away from here.”

“Because?” Nonna asked.

“Nonna, you can’t ask that!” Raven shook her head.

“It’s fine, really. I don’t have the best home life… I just wanted to be able to do my own thing, get a fresh start. But I have been thinking about applying to USC and UCSD lately…” She looked to Raven.

“Really?” Raven asked.

“Yeah” She nodded.

“See, things can change” Clarke smirked.

“Well I really have been thinking about Yale. They have great science programs…” Raven said.

“Can we talk about it later?” Anya asked. “Like really talk about it?”

“Of course” Raven nodded.

 

* * *

 

Clarke left the Reyes’s and headed to Octavia’s around four, Aurora was serving dinner at about five and she wanted to be there to help with anything last minute if they needed it.

“Hello!” She said walking in the door. She didn’t knock there, it was like her second home.

“Hey!” Aurora said as she walked into the kitchen. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy thanksgiving” She smiled setting the pies down. “Pumpkin, pecan and Apple.”

“You’re my favorite child, you know that?” Aurora smiled.

“I do” Clarke hugged her. “Where are my disappointing siblings?” She laughed.

“Octavia is setting the dining room table, or at least she should be… and god knows what Bell is doing, he hasn’t been much help today.”

“Of course he hasn’t… what can I do?”

“Go see if the table actually got set? And make sure Bell is dressed appropriately, grandparents will be here in ten minutes.”

“On it…” She smiled heading into the dining room, where the table was set, and O was sitting on her phone.

“Hey” Octavia smiled.

“Hi, mom wanted me to be sure the table got set.”

“Of course she did, she has no faith in me” Octavia rolled her eyes.

“You know I’m the favorite” Clarke laughed.

“Yes, I do… have since fourth grade.”

“Damn straight.”

“How was Rae’s?” Octavia asked.

“Good, I dropped a bomb about college and she freaked out on me.”

“What bomb?”

“I told her I was thinking about applying to Yale now too.”

“Why did she flip?”

“No idea… hold on…. BELLAMY!” She called. “Mom wants me to make sure he’s dressed, Grandma and Pop will be here soon.”

Octavia just laughed, Bellamy walked in dressed in a pair of jeans (on the nicer side) and a button up blue shirt. “Yes?”

“Okay good…”

“What?” He looked at her confused.

“Mom wanted her to make sure you looked nice enough for Grandma and Pop.” Octavia told him.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “Why does she like you best, you’re not even hers!” 

“Because I’m the good one” Clarke laughed.

“If only she knew…” Bellamy said.

“Truth” Octavia agreed.

“Um no, thank you.” Clarke shook her head.

\----

Dinner was over and Clarke was washing dishes at the sink with Aurora and Mary, Octavia and Bellamy’s grandma (Well hers too, she had been a part of their family now for so long Mary and Chuck claimed her as their own.)

“So dear, I packed up some food for your Mom, will you be able to take it to her at the hospital?” Mary asked.

“Sure grandma, I can bring it on my way home. Thanks for doing that.” Clarke smiled.

“Of course, it’s a shame she always has to work on Thanksgiving.”

“I know, but it’s what she has to do to get Christmas off, and that’s more important I think anyhow.” Clarke shrugged, she really was used to it by now and she really was okay splitting her day between her two best friends’ families. She missed Lexa though, and Lilian and Gus even. She normally would be heading there next for dessert and a late-night meal. She and Lex would always heat up left over mashed potatoes and stuffing around one in the morning before they went out to shop for Black Friday.

“Are you staying the night tonight, since the Woods’ are out of town?” Aurora asked.

“No she’s going to go Facetime with her girlfriend!” Octavia scoffed.

“No” She said to Aurora, “I’m going to go see mom and then head home and, yes, I’m hoping to get to Facetime with Lexa.”

“Lexa’s your girlfriend now?” Chuck asked walking in.

“Yes Pop, they’re dating” Bellamy said.

“It’s about time too” Octavia chimed in.

“Well I think that’s wonderful” Chuck smiled cutting himself a piece of pie.

“Darling you don’t need that!” Mary shook her head.

“Just a little sliver” he said.

“That’s his third ‘little’ sliver” Bellamy said.

“Hey!” Chuck looked to his grandson, “Some ally you are...”

“I got you Pop” Clarke smiled.

“Of course you do.” He winked at her.

“How are you EVERYONE’S favorite?” Bellamy sighed.

“Clarke’s perfect” Aurora said.

“HA!” Octavia laughed. Clarke just glared at her.

Octavia’s phone buzzed, she looked at it, and then over to Clarke.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“Where’s your phone?” Octavia asked her.

“In my back pocket” She told her.

“Well, Lexa is worried because she’s been texting you for over an hour and you haven’t responded.”

“Shit” She said.

“Language” Aurora looked at Clarke.

“Sorry Mom” Clarke said drying her hands reaching into her back pocket. Checking her phone, she saw six texts.

**Lexa: How’s dinner?**

**Lexa: Did Pop eat a shit ton of pie again?**

**Lexa: I miss them.**

**Lexa: and I miss you.**

**Lexa: Everything Ok?**

**Lexa: Clarke?**

Clarke typed out a quick response and then sent it off.

**Clarke: Sorry babe phone was on silent… Yes Pops ate three pieces so far… they all miss you too. Gram and Pop know we’re together, pop thinks it’s great.  :) I miss you too.**

Octavia was texting as well. “Are you texting her?”

“Yeah, I guess her parents left for drinks with her Dad’s work people…” Octavia said.

“Oh sh--oot I should probably get ready to go…” Clarke said.

“I wanna go to the hospital to see Mama G” Octavia said.

“Okay, come with me, you can uber home from my house?”

“Can I Mom?” Octavia asked.

“Yes you can go, but your brother will come pick you up when you’re ready to come home… just call me.” Aurora said.

“Mom! I was going to go see Monty and Jasper…”

“No, you’re going to stay here and play Chess with your Pop. He’s been talking about it all day” Aurora said.

“But--she gets to go?!” Bellamy said.

“To see Abby, then she’s coming home.” Aurora told him.

“Okay, POP!” He called walking into the living room.

“I need to change, come with?” Octavia looked to Clarke.

“Yeah” Clarke kissed Mary’s cheek. “Love you Gram.”

“Love you too Clarke” Mary smiled.

The two girls ran up the stairs, Octavia shut the door.

“So let’s talk about Yale…”

“Okay” Clarke said. “But if you’re just going to yell at me like Rae did…”

“No” Octavia shook her head. “I think it’s a great idea!”

“You do?”

“Well duh, besides the fact that I think it makes complete sense with Lexa… I’m pretty sure that’s where I’ll be. Well provided that I get accepted.”

“I think you will” Clarke said.

“Hope so…”

“So you think it’s okay for me to change my course based on my relationship?”

“If it were anyone but Lex, I would say no… absolutely not. But since this is you and Lexa we are talking about, I really do. Plus it’s not like you’re giving up Harvard to go to some crap school or community college. You’d be going to Yale… it’s a great school, Clarke.”

“It is, and their pre-med program is great, I’ve been looking into it.”

“And you’d still apply at Harvard right?” Octavia asked.

“Of course” Clarke nodded.

“Then yes, I say it’s a good idea. Are you going to talk to Lexa about it, or just see if you get in first?”

“I honestly don’t know… I think I’m going to talk to her about it. I just don’t want it to put a bunch of pressure on the relationship, ya know?”

Octavia nodded, “Yes, and again I would say if it was anyone but Lex, I would tell you that it’s a lot of pressure and not to tell her until you know. But… this is you and Lex… you guys are going to get married, I know it.”

“Woah, no one is talking about marriage, Octavia.” Clarke laughed.

“Maybe not yet… but you will be.” Octavia smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

After Clarke said goodbye to Mary and Chuck, she and  Octavia headed to Ark Memorial Hospital to see Abby with way too much food in tow, but Mary insisted they take extra for the others who were working the holiday.

“Hi” Clarke said to Callie as they walked in. She was sitting at the nurse’s station.

“Hi Princess” Callie smiled.

Callie was Abby’s oldest work friend, they were a pair at the hospital, Callie worked on all of Abby’s surgeries as her scrub nurse; she was also Clarke’s god mother.

“ha” Octavia laughed. “everyone calls you that…”

“Shut it” Clarke glared at her friend. “I didn’t know you were working tonight too.”

“Yep, Lucy can’t work without her Ethel” Callie said.

“I don’t know that I’d want Lucy and Ethel to operate on me” Octavia said.

“This Lucy and Ethel you would” Abby said walking up from behind the girls, putting an arm around both. “Hi my loves.”

“Hi Mom” Clarke said.

“Hi Ma” Octavia smiled.

“What brings you here?” Abby asked.

Clarke held out the big bag full of food, “Thanksgiving dinner.”

“You’re the best daughter ever” Abby said.

“HEY!” Octavia faked hurt.

“You too” Abby said kissing O’s head.

“Grandma packed enough for the whole team” Clarke said.

“Of course she did” Abby said.

“Screw that” Callie smiled, “We’re not sharing.”

Octavia laughed. “I even managed to get a few slices of each pie.”

“Before Pop got to them?” Abby said surprised.

“Yep” Octavia beamed proud.

“He was on his fifth slice when we finally left.” Clarke laughed.

“Of course he was” Abby said.

“How’s the night been?” Clarke asked.

“Good” Abby said. “Not too much going on yet…”

Callie knocked on the wall, “I don’t think that’s wood, but its close enough.”

“When are you coming home?” Clarke asked. “Sunday right?”

“Yeah, I picked up the Saturday night shift to cover for Fran… but she is going to work four days at Christmas for me, so it’s worth it.”

“Totally” Clarke nodded.

“I’ll be home Saturday morning for just a few hours to sleep and shower though” Abby said.

“Perfect” Clarke said. “Well I’m going to go home and try and Facetime with Lex.”.

“yeah, Lexa… I heard about that” Callie said. “Wanna go for dinner or something next week, you can fill me in?”

“Of course” Clarke said hugging Callie. “Text me, and we’ll plan it… Eat something.”

“Oh I will” Callie said. “To all of the above. Happy thanksgiving lovey.”

“You too Auntie” Clarke said.

Clarke hugged Abby, “I love you Mom.”

“I love you too dear, thank you for coming by.”

“Of course.”

“You too” Abby said hugging Octavia.

“Absolutely, I love you Mama G.”

“Love you too, are you sleeping over?”

“I don’t know” Octavia said. “Depends on if she’ll let me.” Clarke just rolled her eyed.

“Okay well bye girls, love you both.” Abby said as the girls turned to leave.

“Good kids” Callie smiled.

“Amazing kids, I got lucky” Abby smiled.

\----

“I’ll just take you home” Clarke said. “Lexa just texted and said she can’t talk for another hour anyhow.”

“Okay” Octavia said, “I will tell mom, as long as you’re sure.”

“yeah, no problem” She nodded.

Clarke took Octavia home, but didn’t go back inside; she knew if she did she would be guilted into staying by Mary and Chuck.

When she was almost home she got a text from O, she glanced at it.

**Octavia: Have fun, love you.**

_Have fun?_ She shook her head and laughed.

As she pulled up to her house she noticed that there was a light on in her room, which was super weird because she knew for a fact that she didn’t leave any lights on when she left.

**Clarke: What is going on, O?**

She waited just a minute before she got out, for Octavia to text her back.

**Octavia: What do you mean?**

**Clarke: O!?!?!**

**Octavia: Just… go. Have fun ;)**

**Clarke: Oookay.**

She got out of the car and went inside, heading upstairs to find her bedroom door was shut, another thing that was weird. When she opened her door, she was simply shocked. Lexa was sitting on her bed with a huge smile on her face.

“Hi baby” Lexa smiled.

“Um….” Clarke didn’t have words.

“Surprise” Lexa said.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked still just standing in her doorway, not sure if this was really happening or not.

“Aren’t you going to come hug me? I missed you” Lexa smirked.

Clarke nearly ran the few feet to her bed and tackled Lexa onto her back. “Baby” She kissed Lexa.

“Hi” Lexa whispered.

“Hi” Clarke said with the biggest smile on her face. “You’re here.”

“I am” Lexa nodded.

“How?”

“I convinced mom and dad to let me leave after we ate. They had business stuff to do all weekend anyhow, and mom was really only worried about the holiday… this way we can have the whole weekend together.”

“Baby” Clarke kissed Lexa. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome” Lexa said.

“But… how… Mom is gone all weekend?”

“I arranged it. I talked to your mom, who said as long as Octavia spent the night it was perfectly fine.”

“But O’s--”

“Leaving for your house in an hour” Lexa smiled. “So is Rae.”

“I’m confused” Clarke shook her head.

“O and Rae are coming here to sleep over…”

“So we only have an hour to be alone?”

“No” Lexa shook her head.

“Okay still confused then…”

“They are coming here to sleep over, because we couldn’t figure out a way to tell all our parents we were going to sleep here without them actually sleeping here. So they’re going to actually sleep here… and we’re going to my house for the night.”

Clarke smiled, “You guys planned this.”

“Yes, for the last two days” Lexa nodded.

“You’re amazing” Clarke kissed her girlfriend.

Lexa shook her head, “No you are.”

“We have an hour right?” Clarke asked tangling her hands in Lexa’s chestnut locks leaning them back onto her bed. Lexa nodded pulling her impossibly closer.

“God I missed you” Clarke breathed.

“I missed you too, Clarke” Lexa said. “So much.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Do tell, please, here or tumblr @clexagiraffeandbrittana319.   
> ALSO check out my amazing Fabmerch tumblr too... shes there @Faberry101 show her some love! (She's wonderful!)


	12. Winter, Parties and Sick Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Mad shout out to Fabmerch for being amazing and editing this for me... you're simply amazing. I heart you.   
> I hope this finds everyone well on a monday, sorry for my lack of updating on actual update days... but at least i'm posting right?

* * *

 

The weather had turned once again, fall had quickly become winter and another holiday was creeping up quickly. Clarke and Lexa had only grown closer since Thanksgiving, their feelings and relationship deepening to yet another level. It was hard to spend a few hours apart anymore, let alone nights. They had quickly become that couple, and to be honest they were both okay with it. It was the last week of school before Christmas Break. Finals meant that Lexa was more immersed in studying than usual, and Clarke spent a lot of time lying on Lexa’s (or her) bed while Lexa buried her head in a book or her notes. Clarke did however manage to get Lexa to agree to go to Raven’s for her annual ‘Parents are out of town’ Christmas rager (even though it took way too much convincing on Clarke’s part.)

“I still don’t understand why I need to be here” Lexa sighed as they walked up to Raven’s house. No one else was there yet because Raven wanted their group to come over early to hang out before everyone got there.

“Because, it’s Rae’s party and we’re her best friends!” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Lexa you can put the books down for one night. Hell you could put them down for a week and still ace all your finals.”

“You don’t know that” Lexa said.

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand, “I do; now will you please just relax and have fun tonight? I miss you…”

“You miss me? I’ve been right here…”

“With your head in a book or your notes” Clarke said. “You haven’t said more than two words at a time to me in days.”

Lexa sighed, “You’re right. I’m sorry Clarke. Yes tonight, I will relax… I’m all yours…”

Clarke leaned in and kissed her, “thank you… I love you.”

“I love you too, baby” Lexa smiled.

Clarke opened the door and walked in. “Hey, we’re here!”

“Hi!” Raven called, “in the living room.”

When they walked in, Anya, Octavia and Lincoln were all in there sitting around on the couches, a bottle of vodka already opened.

“Hi” Clarke said.

“About time, Clexa” Octavia scoffed with a wink.

“Sorry, it took me forever to get this one to put down her history notes and get dressed” Clarke laughed.

“I bet they were having sex” Anya laughed.

“I wish” Clarke said.

“Been a while?” Raven asked.

“No”

“Yes”

Lexa and Clarke said at the exact same time.

“It has not” Lexa shook her head.

“Eleven days” Clarke looked to Lexa.

“No!” Lexa shook her head still.

“Um, yes.”

“Wow Woods, eleven days… that’s a shame” Raven said.

Clarke could tell Lexa was thinking, she had her concentrating face on, then looked to Clarke with those big green eyes. “You’re right” She whispered. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Hey” Clarke said pulling her into her arms, “You’ve got a lot going on with finals and the winter assembly… I understand” She pressed her lips to Lexa’s.

“Eeww gross guys!” Anya joked. 

Clarke pulled Lexa over to the couch and pulled her into her lap as she plopped in the middle of Octavia and Raven.

“Okay shot time” Raven said pouring out six shots passing them out. She held hers up, “Over the lips...” She started then everyone joined in, “past the gums, look out stomach here it comes.”  Then they all downed the shots and Clarke looked over to Lex who had a soft smile on her face, and she was relieved that she seemed happy to be there with all her friends, genuinely.

\----

Raven’s house was full of their high school friends, and as loud as can be. The party had been in full swing for a good while now; Monty had brought his DJ stuff, and was currently ‘hyping’ everyone up with his sidekick Jasper. Clarke was in the kitchen with Rae making another one of her famous ‘fish tanks’ which was a shit ton of alcohol mostly vodka and rum with some juices in an actual 25 gallon fish tank.

“So, is everything okay in paradise?” Raven asked. “Like really?”

“Yeah, of course” Clarke nodded.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, Rae… why?” Clarke asked.

“It’s just… I don’t know. Eleven days is kind of a long time for anyone, but for you guys…”

Clarke held up the bottle of Malibu “Whole thing?”

“Fuck yes” Raven said.

Clarke laughed and poured the whole bottle of alcohol into the fish tank as raven dumped two bottles of Vodka in. “No, everything’s fine… She just is buried into studying for finals, which she doesn’t need to be… but you know how Lex is with school… especially now when we’re about to hear from colleges soon.”

Raven nodded, “Did you tell her about--?”

“No” Clarke shook her head, “I need to but… I don’t know the one and only time I told her I wanted to apply there she shut me down so fast.”

“Only because she doesn’t want you to give up your dream for her” Raven said.

Clarke mixed the alcoholic concoction together as raven added the pineapple juice. “It’s not giving anything up when my dream is her now… plus even my mom thinks it’s a fine idea. She said the Yale is a great school to get my MD at.”

“Of course it is” Raven said. “But--“

Lexa walked in. “Hey there you are” She smiled at the blonde.

“Here I am” Clarke smiled.

Lexa walked over and pulled her girlfriend in for a long, deep kiss.

“What was that for?” Clarke pulled away breathless.

“I love you, Clarke” Lexa smiled. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Yay Lexa’s drunk!” Raven clapped.

“I love you too” Clarke smiled.

“Come on lets go dance” Lexa pulled her hand taking her into the large living room where Raven had Lincoln push back all the furniture earlier that day to make a huge dance area.

Lexa pulled Clarke flush to her body as they began to bounce and rock to the music.

_“Girl, you know I want your love_  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead” 

As they danced Lexa let her hands run up and down Clarke’s body and her lips attached to her neck, kissing and biting gently. Clarke instantly moaned into her touches and kissed. “Baby” She said her breath picking up pace.

  
_“I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much”_

Lexa slid her thigh in between Clarke’s legs so she was methodically grinding against it as they danced.

“I love you Clarke” Lexa said into the blonde’s ear before she nibbled right underneath it.

“I love you baby” Clarke said, panting underneath Lexa now.

_“Grab on my waist and put that body on me_  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead...”

“What’s happening there?” Octavia motioned to Lexa and Clarke ‘dancing’ as she walked to where Raven was.

“Well, it kinda looks like Lexa is trying to get Clarke off right there…” Raven laughed.

“How drunk is she?” Octavia asked.

“From what I can gather… pretty drunk…” Raven smirked. “She’s happy, and emotional.”

“Yep” Octavia nodded, “I love drunk Lexa.”

“Apparently now that she’s dating Clarke, Drunk Lexa is also… Horny Lexa.” Raven laughed.

“Should we stop this?” Octavia asked.

“You’re clearly not drunk enough” Raven laughed.

“Rae…” Octavia tried.

“It’s okay I can fix both of these problems at one time… BODY SHOTS!” Raven yelled and the huge crowd cheered.

Lexa looked at Clarke and she nodded and they headed over to where Raven was in the kitchen.   
  
“You going first, Clexa?” Raven asked.

“Yes” Clarke nodded pulling herself up onto the island.

Raven looked to Lexa “Tequila or Vodka?”

“Vodka” Lexa said.

Raven poured a shot out and handed it to Clarke. “Where are you putting the sugar?”

Clarke cocked her head so her neck was exposed, Lexa licked it and Raven sprinkled a little sugar on her neck, and handed Clarke the lemon.

“How was this helping exactly?” Octavia asked.

“I got them to stop dry humping on the dance floor didn’t I?” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Ready?” Lexa asked.

“Yes” Clarke nodded biting her lower lip back, her smile bright and sensual at the same time.

Clarke put the Lemon in her mouth; Lexa smirked and took the shot, leaned in and licked the sugar from Clarke’s neck, then lingered kissing and sucking at her neck. Clarke’s head arched back and she let out a moan loud enough for everyone standing around them to hear.

“Go Lexa” Raven hollered.

“Good god, that’s hot” Jasper said.

“Who thought this was a good idea?” Anya asked as they watched Lexa slide her body in between Clarke’s legs as she took the lemon out of her mouth, just barely biting it before spitting it out and kissing Clarke, her hands tangling into blonde locks.

“Your girlfriend” Octavia smirked.

“Of course” Anya shook her head.

“Thank you Raven” Jasper said.

“Yes, definitely” Bellamy said.

Octavia hit her brother.

“Ouch!” He looked to his sister.

“Can you please not be such a creeper for once in your life” She groaned.

“I’m not a…” He said but trailed off watching as Lexa’s hands ran up the backup Clarke’s shirt.

“Oookay” Octavia said. “Well that was fun, but please remember you are not alone” She walked over to Lexa and Clarke.

“Home?” Lexa looked to Clarke.

“No no no!” Raven said, “You can’t leave!”

“Raven” Clarke said. “Eleven days.”

“Ugh fiiiine” Raven said.

“You’re calling an uber right, because both of you are too far gone” Lincoln said.

“Yes Lincoln, we’re taking an uber” Lexa said.

“Okay good, have fun you two, be safe.” He smirked.

\----

They got to Clarke’s empty house, it was moments like this that she thanked everything holy that her mom was gone so much, they didn’t even make it up the stairs, hell they barely made it in the door before Lexa had attacked her lips pulling at the hem of her shirt lifting it up over her head and tossing it haphazardly onto the ground.

“Lex” Clarke breathed.

Lexa didn’t say anything, she just let her lips attached to Clarke’s pulse point, as her hands trailed up and down her bare back.

“Lex” Clarke said again, pulling back a little this time.

“Yes?” Lexa looked at her with dark green eyes.

“Take me to bed” Clarke said with soft eyes.

Lexa just nodded and scooped Clarke up, her legs fastening around Lexa’s waist automatically, her lips following suit and kissing at Lexa’s neck just below her ear.

“I love you, Lexa” She whispered.

“I love you too, Clarke.”

She got them into Clarke’s room and kicked the door shut, walking over and laying Clarke down gently on the bed. She crawled on top of her, kissing up along her bare skin as she went. Green eyes met blue before Lexa pressed her lips back to Clarke’s stifling a moan that was coming out of the blonde.

“Baby” Clarke said, “Touch me…”

Lexa looked at Clarke with a smirk and unbuttoned her pants, letting her hand slide down into her underwear, coming into contact with her drenched core. Lexa’s long deft fingers ran up and down the length of Clarke, gathering the wetness then circling her clit, with slow and methodical circles.

“Yes” Clarke moaned as her back arched and her hips bucked up against Lexa’s fingers.

“Look at me” Lexa whispered.

Clarke opened her eyes as they locked onto Lexa’s. With that, Lexa let two fingers slide effortlessly into her.

“Fuck Lex” Clarke bit her lower lip back with the moan.

Lexa leaned forward and kissed her, “I love you” She smiled into the kiss.

“I love you” Clarke breathed.

Lexa’s thumb pressed against Clarke’s clit now as she continued to thrust into her, curling her fingers just right to hit that spot.

“I’m so close” Clarke breathed.

Lexa’s mouth attached to one of Clarke’s breasts, sucking and licking, her teeth scraping ever so slightly at her nipple.

“Ye—yes” Clarke said as her high washed over her.

“There you go Clarke, come for me baby” Lexa encouraged, looking up at her to watch her come.

Clarke’s back arched and her toes curled, then she froze for a split second as the pool of fire in her belly erupted. “Fuck Lexa… yes… baby!”

Lexa continued her ministrations as Clarke rode out her high.

Clarke kissed Lexa, “I love you baby” She smiled.

“I love you, Clarke” Lexa said completely content in the moment.

 

* * *

 

It was the last day of school before break, and Clarke and Lexa were hanging out in the ASB office before the day started.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah?”

“Did you apply to Yale?”

Clarke just looked to Lexa, studying her expression trying to read if this was a good or bad question. “Yes” She nodded.

“But you still applied to Harvard right?”

“Of course” Clarke said.

“But if you get into Yale…?”

“I’m going to Yale” Clarke said sure.

“And you think… that’s the right decision?”

“Do you think it’s not?” Clarke asked as she walked over and sat on Lexa’s lap.

“I just don’t want you to regre--”

“Don’t even finish that word, Lexa!” Clarke shook her head. “I will never regret you, or us. And if I go to Yale with you, it would be for us… You make me so incredibly happy, and being away from you, even if it’s just a few hours would be torture for me. I don’t want to do every day mundane things without you…”

“I don’t either” Lexa shook her head, “I just want you to be happy.”

“And being with you makes me happier than anything” Clarke smiled.

“Okay” Lexa nodded. “But if you get into both you have to at least think about Harvard okay?”

“Deal” Clarke nodded.

“Hey!” Anya said as she walked into the ASB room.

“Hi” Clarke smiled. “How are you?”

“Good” Anya said.

“Where’s Rae?” Clarke asked.

“Home, she’s sick” Anya said.

“Boo!” Clarke said.

“You guys are coming over after school right?” Anya asked.

“Of course, like this one would miss an opportunity to go to another party” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“It’s not a party” Anya said.

“Is there going to be alcohol there?” Clarke asked.

“Yes” Anya said.

“Then it’s a party!” Clarke laughed. “Is Rae not coming…?”

“No she is” Anya said, “That’s why she stayed home she said, so she could feel good enough to come.”

“Well that makes complete sense” Lexa rolled he eyes.

“Relax President Woods, it’s the last day, we’re not going to do anything in any of our classes anyhow. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here either!” Clarke laughed.

“Me either “Anya said.

“Well then why are we here?” Lexa asked.

“What?” Clarke asked shocked.

“Yeah, I don’t have anything to do today, let’s go!” Lexa smiled.

“Dude, yes!” Anya said.

“I’m in” Clarke said. “I’ll text O and see where she is.”

Clarke sent off a text to Octavia.

**Clarke: Where are you? Lex, An and I are going to skip out today… nothing going on anyway… Rae is sick going to go chill with her… you in?**

“Okay text sent” Clarke said.

“Okay well we better get outta here before anyone sees us” Lexa says.

The door opened and shut and Mr. Kane walked in.

“Hello ladies” He smiled.

“Kane, can you pretend you didn’t see us?” Clarke asked.

“I can” He nodded. “Are we starting break a day early?”

“Yes” Clarke said.

“I mean...” Lexa started.

“Go Lexa, enjoy. You guys are seniors, and I know for a fact almost every teacher is showing a movie today anyhow.”

“You’re the best Kane” Anya smiled.

The door opened again and all the girls looked to see Octavia walk in.

“Are we leaving?” She asked.

“Yes!” Clarke said.

“Bye” Mr. Kane said “Have a good break, be safe!”

“You too Mr. Kane” Lexa said.

“Bye!” Anya said.

They walked out the door and headed to the parking lot. “Where are we going?” Anya askes as they were standing by their cars.

“Rae’s?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, let’s go get her some necessities first” Octavia said.

“Sounds good” Clarke said. “I’ll go with you, and Anya can go with Lexa, we’ll meet you guys there.”

“Sounds good” Anya said.

Lexa kissed Clarke, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Clarke smiled.

“Oh please, it’s going to be like twenty minutes that you’ll be apart” Octavia rolled her eyes.

“Yeah come on Woods lets go” Anya said.

“Bye” Clarke said.

“Bye” Lexa smiled.

 

\----

 

Clarke and Octavia pulled up at Raven’s after heading to the store to pick up a few essentials. Lexa and Anya were already there, so they just went inside.

“Hello?” Octavia yelled, “Where are you?”

“Room” Anya called down the hall.

Both girls removed their shoes, per Mrs. Reyes’s rule and headed down the hall with the bag of goodies.

“Hi sick bestie” Clarke smiled.

“Are you really sick, or just hung over still?” Octavia asked.

“That was three days ago you ass, I’m sick” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Sarcasm is still in check, I guess we’re not dying….” Clarke laughed.

“She will be sarcastic until the moment she goes…” Octavia said.

“Be nice guys” Lexa said.

“I’m very nice, did you forget?” Clarke winked.

“Okay, ew!” Raven said.

“Oh don’t play” Anya said, “You’re the dirtiest person here.”

They all laughed.

“What’d you bring me?” Raven asked seeing the bag changing the subject.

“Who says that’s for you?” Octavia said.

“Well, seeing as I’m sick, and my best friends and girlfriend showed up… I’m guessing….”

“It’s a care package” Clarke said sitting on the bed with the rest of the girls.” She started to pull things out of the bag. “Meds, fuzzy socks…” She threw each item on the bed as she said em. “Chocolate… stuff for me to make you soup and…” She looked at Raven with a huge smile on her face.

“Clarke… you didn’t!” Raven said knowing what was coming next.

“Sick movies” Clarke nodded.

“All four of ours” Octavia smiled. “Sorry An we didn’t know yours…”

“Sick movie?” Anya asked.

“Yeah” Raven smiled. “You don’t have a sick movie?”

“I don’t know what I sick movie is…” Anya said.

“Like the movie you watch over and over when you’re sick” Lexa sad.

“Mines Beauty and the Beast” Clarke said.

“Mines The Sandlot” Octavia said.

“And mines Hocus Pocus” Raven said.

“Old movies” Anya said.

“Well we’ve had our sick movies since we were like 8” Clarke said.

“What’s yours Lexa?” Anya asked.

All the girls laughed.

“Stop it!” Lexa said. “I’ve always liked space.”

“Space Jam isn’t about space though Lexa” Octavia said.

“We tried to tell her that when we first saw it” Raven told Anya, “But she wouldn’t believe us.”

“But you ended up liking it?” Anya asked.

“She loved it” Clarke nodded. “Still does.”

“I do” Lexa nodded. “I don’t care if it’s bad…”

“It really is” Octavia laughed.

“Did you bring….?” Raven asked.

“Of course I did” Clarke said pulling out Now and then.

“Now and Then?” Anya asked.

“Have you seen it?” Raven asked her girlfriend.

“No” Anya shook her head.

“It was our FAVORTIE movie as kids. We watched it at EVERY sleep over we had” Raven said.

“We still do a lot” Octavia said.

“It’s really good” Lexa said.

“It’s about four best friends, it was wildly inappropriate to be our favorite movie as such young kids… but it always was.”

“Let’s watch that first!” Raven said.

“Okay I’ll pop popcorn” Clarke said.

“I’ll go with you” Lexa said.

“I’ll grab blankets” Octavia said.

“Meet you guys on the couch” Raven smiled.

Anya just looked at the smile on her girlfriends face and she couldn’t help but stare some.

“What?” Raven asked.

“Nothing, you’re just so… happy.” Anya shrugged.

“I love my friends, and I love that you’re here… it’s a good day.” Raven shrugged.

“It really is” Anya smiled.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts.   
> Here or tumblr @clexagiraffesandbrittana319  
> also... mood boards are in progress for all stories, so follow there to see when their posted!  
> until next time, love to you all!


	13. Last Minute Christmas Shopping...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been an eternity since I have updated this story, and if you're still with me here... IM SORRY. I've gotten into quite a roll with WTGGT and just couldn't break away from it until I got Little Levi all settled. So Sorry, but we're back on track here! Hope you enjoy this!!   
> Thanks as ALWAYS to my amazing Fabmerch for being THE BEST friend and Beta for editing this! Love you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still with me here? Let me know!!!  
> Here or on tumblr @clexagiraffesandbrittana319   
> love to you all!

 

* * *

 

**Clarke: want to come over?**

**Lexa:  I told Anya she could spend the night tonight… I haven’t done anything with her in a while… Is that okay?**

**Clarke: You don’t have to ask me, baby. Ofc it’s okay…**

**Lexa: Okay, I will be home tomorrow afternoon. My parents are going to be gone till Tuesday… come over?**

**Clarke: Ofc… text me throughout the day?**

**Lexa: Yes, always. Going to a movie, I will text you as soon as we’re out!  I love you.**

**Clarke: I love you too :)**

She scrolled down in her contacts until she got to the R’s and selected Raven’s number.

  _“Hey”_ Raven answered the phone.

“Hi, want to go Christmas shopping with me? I need to get Lexa’s present, and like everyone else’s still as well.” Clarke asked.

_“Yeah, where’s your girlfriend anyways?”_

“With Anya…”

_“Oh really, that’s why she’s not texting me back…”_ Raven said.

“They’re going to a movie and then are going to go back to Lexa’s I think. Anya is spending the night… so if you want to you can sleep at my house.”

_“I’ll bring a bag” Raven said, “It’s been forever since I’ve gotten you to myself.”_

“Well I was going to invite O to come tonight but I don’t have to…”

_“No you should” Raven said. “I get you all day, plus I’d love to have O over too, she’s always with Linc now. When are you picking me up?”_

“In like thirty, that okay?”

_“Yep, see you soon.”_

“Bye Rae” Clarke said hanging up the phone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Seriously why don’t you just get her a ring?!” Raven asked with a smirk.

“I’m not proposing Rae” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Oh is that Lexa’s job?”

“I don’t know… I think maybe I would like to do it… eventually, not now. We’re seniors in high school.”

“You’re going to end up married, I’m just saying… a ring would be a great gift.”

“Just like… a ring? Not an engagement ring?” Clarke asked.

“It doesn’t have to be, it could be a promise ring…” Raven suggested.

“That’s so… I don’t know, I think promise rings are a cop out… or cliché.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because if I’m going to get her a ring I want it to really mean something, to stand for what I want it to stand for…”

“Well it can be whatever you want it to be…but come on, you like the idea of putting a ring on her finger…” Raven smirked.

“I’m not going to say I don’t… “The blonde smiled, “Because I really… really do. But I don’t want to freak her out by getting her a ring. What if she thinks I’m proposing, what if she thinks it’s way too soon for that?”

“What if she doesn’t?” Raven asked, “What if she is on the exact same wave length as you are?”

“So we’re supposed to just… get engaged as seniors in high school?” Clarke asked.

“Cory and Topanga did!”

“Raven, you did not just compare my relationship with Lexa, to Corey and Topanga from Boy Meets World!” Clarke laughed.

“I did, and you can’t tell me that it’s not a great comparison. They were friends from a very young age, and then got together… soulmates Clarke… I’m saying you and Lexa are soulmates. Meant to be, ya know?”

“You really think so?” The blonde asked.

“Of course I do, don’t you?” Raven asked.

“I do” She nodded. “I just don’t know. I need to think about it.”

“Okay, well I want to get Octavia an Alex Morgan jersey, so can we go to Lids or Action Sports?” Raven asked.

“Sounds good, because I want to get Lincoln a Jersey as well. What are you getting him?” Clarke asked as they walked towards the sports store.

“A Steelers hat” Raven smirked.

“But he likes the Patriots” Clarke said.

“I know, the Steelers are my team” Raven giggled.

“You’re an ass” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“You expect any less of me, really?”

“No, of course not” Clarke laughed.

“Please tell me you’re not getting him a Brady Jersey… that guy is such a tool!”

“No, I’m getting him an Edelman; O says it’s the one he wants.”

“Thank god. What are you getting Octavia?” Raven asked.

“I can’t tell you” Clarke shook her head.

“What… why? I won’t tell her!” Raven scoffed.

“Um, yes you will… but that is besides the point.  I can’t tell you because it will ruin your gift too.” Clarke told her perusing the jerseys on the rack. “And you know this Raven… we do this little charade every year.”

“Okay, okay…” Raven rolled her eyes.

“But I do need to talk to you about something…” Clarke said holding up the jersey for Raven to okay.

“I think that’s perfect” She gestured towards the jersey. “What do you need to talk to me about?”

“I… um… I got an early acceptance letter from Yale...”

“Shut up!” Raven said, both excited and shocked.

“I know!” Clarke nodded.

“Did you tell Lexa yet?” Raven asked.

“No…”

“Why not?”

“A few reasons. One, she hasn’t told me she got one yet… and I don’t know why she wouldn’t have she applied for early admission” Clarke said.

“And?” Raven asked.

“And, because I heard from Harvard too…” Clarke said stepping forward in the line, waiting to pay for their items.

“And?” Raven asked, waiting for the answer.

“I got in there too” Clarke said, putting her stuff on the counter.

“Hi” She said to the girl behind the counter.

“Did you find everything okay?”

“I did, thank you” Clarke said.

“You got into Harvard?” Raven asked excited.

“I did” Clarke nodded.

“That will be $103.78” the girl said. Clarke handed her the cash and thanked her, then waited for Raven to finish up.

Once she was done, she walked she continued their conversation, “So you got into Harvard and you’re afraid Lexa is going to what?”

“She already made me promise to consider it. But the thing is Rae, I can’t. It’s not even an option… I want to be with her.”

“Oh my god, come on!” Raven said walking away from Clarke.

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked.

“To get us a pretzel to split, and then to the jewelry store, so you can get that girl a ring Clarke!” Raven rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa and Anya were back at Lexa’s now, sitting on the couch, just talking.

“So… did you apply for early admission?” Lexa asked Anya.

“Yeah, to all six schools.” Anya nodded. “I’ve heard back from three…”

“And?” Lexa asked.

“I got into NYU, Yale and Penn…” Anya said like it was nothing.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing Anya!” Lexa said.

“What about you, did you hear back?”

“I did” Lexa nodded.

“And?” Anya asked.

“I got into Yale and Harvard…”

“You applied to Harvard?” Anya asked.

“I did, how could I not… what if that’s where Clarke ends up?”

“So you’d go to Harvard if Clarke does…”

“I think so” Lexa nodded.

“You know she’s dead set on Yale right?” Anya asked.

“Only because she knows that’s where I want to go, but if I don’t go there then…”

“You need to talk to her…” Anya shook her head.

“I know, I know…I will… there is something else I need to talk to her about too…” Lexa said carefully.

“What’s that?” Anya asked.

“You can’t say anything…!” Lexa said.

“Promise” Anya nodded.

Lexa took a deep breath, “Well…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi, I’m here!” Octavia said walking into Clarke’s house.

“It’s about time, O” Raven said. She and Clarke were sitting on the couch, two pizza boxes were on the coffee table, and Raven was scrolling through the Netflix menu.

“Sorry, I had to help Lincoln with his Christmas shopping for his parents.” O shrugged.

“Were you at the mall?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah” Octavia nodded.

“So were we!” Raven said. “It was a fucking zoo.”

“Because everyone is Christmas shopping… Come on guys, really! Christmas eve is TOMORROW!” Octavia shook her head.

“Well, you were there too!” Raven sad.

“With Linc, and the whole time I was yelling at him for not having his shit together. I can’t believe you two waited till the last minute.”

“Really, you can’t?” Clarke looked at her with a straight face. “Raven Reyes, and Clarke Griffin, two out of three of your very best friends you have known since fourth grade… you can’t believe that?”

“Okay, okay, I can totally believe that. Does Lexa know? Oh my gosh I need to text her!”

“No!” Clarke said, “She is with Anya…”

“So?” Octavia asked. “I’m just going to text her.”

“If she finds out we’re having a sleepover she will come over” Clarke said. “With Anya.”

“Why is this a bad thing?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah, why is it a bad thing that our girlfriends come over?” Raven asked.

“You know why I don’t want to do this tonight” Clarke looked at Raven.

“No, no, no, no!” Octavia scoffed, “No secrets. It’s the third rule in the B.F.F.A.E handbook!”

Clarke sighed, “We are almost eighteen years old, are we really going to abide by a handbook we made in fourth grade!?”

“You bet your ass we are!” Raven gasped, “We will abide by the rules in that book until we’re dead!”

“Raven I really doubt rule number 28 is going to be of significance then, I don’t even think it’s of significance now!” Clarke laughed.

“It is only fair that if Joe Jonas is interested in one of us, that we decline his advances, because it would hurt the other three’s feelings!” Raven said seriously.

“Rae, three out of four of us are gay!” Clarke laughed.

“I thought you were bi-sexual?” Octavia looked to Clarke.

“I am… I guess technically, but when it comes to Lexa, I don’t want anyone else. ESPECIALLY Joe Jonas!”

“Okay this is being taken way out of context” Octavia said, trying to get back on track here, “What is the secret?”

“It’s not really a secret…” Clarke shrugged. “It’s just…”

“Clarke got into Yale” Raven blurted out.

“You did?” Octavia asked excited. “ME TOO!”

“You did??” Clarke said, “That’s amazing!”

“Wait, Rae, did you?” Octavia asked.

“I applied too late for early admission so I won’t know for another month or so…” Raven shrugged.

“But she got into UCSD and UCLA!” Clarke said excited.

“Raven! Way to go!” Octavia said excited. “Guys we’re going to college!”

“We are!” Clarke said. “I can’t believe it!”

“Me either” Octavia shook her head.

\----

It was nearing eleven pm, the girls were all snuggled up on the couch watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Clarke had her phone in her hand.

“Just text her!” Octavia whispered.

“I don’t want to!” Clarke lied.

“Yes, yes you do!” Raven laughed. “It’s cool, Anya and she are doing _exactly_ the same thing we are… like _exactly!”_

“You’re texting Anya?” Clarke asked.

“Yep” Raven nodded.

Clarke nodded figuring that if Anya was texting Raven, it would be okay to text Anya.

Clarke: Hi babe!

She set her phone down on her lap and laid her head on Raven’s shoulder.

“Feel better?” Raven smiled.

“Yes” Clarke nodded. “I miss her.”

“I understand” Raven said.

“Me too” Octavia said. “Besides the fact that you’re dating, she’s our best friend. I don’t like doing this stuff without Lex either. And Anya really now too, she’s become a staple in our group.”

“Agreed” Raven said.

Lexa: Hi baby, how goes it?

Clarke: Good, we’re just all talking about how we miss you and An…

Lexa: We were saying the same thing.

“Should I just tell them to come here?” Clarke asked.

“I think so” Octavia nodded.

“Me too” Raven agreed.

“Okay, I will” Clarke said.

Clarke: Why don’t you guys come here? I mean if you want to, we’re watching Buffy and just hanging out… I think Raven wants to eat again lol.

“Alright done” Clarke said.

“Are they coming?” Octavia asked.

As if on cue Clarke’s phone beeped.

Lexa: We’re leaving here in five minutes… should we bring food, or snacks?

“They’re coming. Lexa asked if we want her to bring food?”

“In and Out!” Raven said excited.

“Okay, what do you want?” Clarke asked.

“French Fries and a Chocolate shake” Raven said.

“Cheeseburger and Fries” Octavia added.

Clarke: Can you get In and Out?

Lexa: Sure!

Clarke: Okay Raven wants French fries and a chocolate shake… O wants a cheese burger and fries. And I’ll take fries and a Neapolitan shake.

Lexa: Will you split a burger with me?

Clarke: I sure will :)

Lexa: See you soon, love you!

Clarke: love you babe.

 

Twenty minutes later Lexa and Anya walked into Clarke’s house. “We come bearing gifts of In and Out!” Anya smiled walking in.

“Hi babe” Raven kissed Anya.

“Hi” Anya smiled, handing Raven her shake.

“Hey” Clarke kissed Lexa.

“Hi baby” Lexa said.

“I’m glad you’re here” Clarke smiled.

“Me too” Lexa said.

“Me three” Octavia said as Lexa sat next to her and Clarke. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too O” Lexa hugged her.

“You’re watching Buffy too?” Anya asked.

“I told you!” Raven said.

“Awesome” Anya smiled snuggling into Raven, eating her French fries.

Lexa intertwined her fingers with Clarke and kissed her head. “I love you” She whispered.

“I love you too” Clarke smiled.

 

* * *

 

Clarke woke up on the couch, Lexa behind her holding her still asleep. Raven and Anya were on the other couch, and Octavia was curled up on the recliner. She slowly slid out of Lexa’s arms, careful not to wake her, and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge to see what she could make for breakfast for everyone. Seeing she had everything for French toast, she began to get the ingredients out. She checked her phone, and decided she should text her mom so she’d know everyone was there.

**Clarke: Hi mom, everyone crashed here last night… Just wanted to let you know before you got home. Hope work was good!**

**Abby: Everything was good, it was actually quiet. That’s fine that everyone is there, are they staying for Christmas Eve?**

**Clarke: I think so, we didn’t really talk about it… but normally everyone does. I’m not sure about Anya… but yes.**

**Abby: Sounds good, I should be home about three.**

**Clarke: Okay! I’m going to start cooking about noon, so the turkey and ham will be done early. Is Tee-Tee Coming?**

**Abby: Yes**

**Clarke: Okay, see you soon. Love you!**

**Abby: I love you too sweetheart!**

As Clarke was getting all the stuff together to make breakfast she heard someone walking into the kitchen. She wasn’t surprised when it was Anya… she was an early riser too.

“Morning” Clarke smiled.

“Morning” Anya said.

“Coffee?” Clarke asked.

“Please” the other blonde nodded. “Need help?”

“Sure, if you want too.”

“What are you making?”

“French toast, eggs, bacon…” Clarke said.

“I can handle the eggs and bacon if you want…” Anya offered.

“That would be great, thanks” Clarke smiled. “So I don’t know if Raven told you, or what your plans are for today… But everyone normally hangs here on Christmas Eve. Lexa’s parents don’t really do anything until tomorrow, and Octavia and Bellamy’s mom has to work tonight always; so this is the house for Christmas Eve. My mom will be home at three, and we’ll eat dinner around 5:30. You’re more than welcome to join us…”

“I would really like that” Anya said. “Thank you! my Dad and I don’t do anything until tomorrow, so…”

“Well good, stay here then. Everyone spends the night and goes home in the morning. It’s kinda been our thing since we were little…”

“And you’re sure you’re okay with me crashing?” Anya asked cracking eggs into a big bowl to whisk them up

“You’re not crashing Anya… you’re our friend. We want you here.” Clarke smiled putting eggs, milk and cinnamon into a bowl for the French toast.

“Okay” Anya nodded. “Sounds great, I will talk to my dad… though he won’t care I’m sure.”

“Perfect” Clarke nodded.

“Are you excited for your first Christmas with Lexa?” Anya asked.

“Yes, for sure. Though it’s almost a little weird, like I feel all this… pressure.” Clarke said. “We’ve spent so many Christmases together, but this one is just… different.”

“It will be great, no pressure” Anya shook her head. “Lexa is the same way though…”

“God I love her” Clarke smiled.

“I know” Anya smiled. “I feel the same way about Rae.”

“You do!?” Clarke asked excited.

“Yes, but don’t tell her… we haven’t said it yet…”

“My lips are sealed” Clarke danced a little with excitement.

\----

They had eaten breakfast and were now back on the couch watching more Buffy. “What time is mom coming home?” Lexa asked.

“Three” Clarke said. “I need to start dinner by noonish.”

“Sounds good” Lexa said. “I’ll help you.”

“We all will” Raven said.

“What time is dinner?” Octavia asked. “I need to tell Bell and Linc…”

“About five thirty” Clarke said. “You’re all sleeping over right?”

Yesses sounded from everyone.

“You are?” Raven asked Anya excited.

“Yeah, Clarke invited me… I asked my dad, he said I just had to be home by one tomorrow” Anya nodded.

“Perfect” Raven kissed her cheek.

“This is nice” Lexa said pulling Clarke into her chest.

“Very” Clarke said. “I love that we all get to be together.”

“Me too” Lexa kissed her.

\----


	14. Christmas Eve, family friends and secrets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Friends, with the holidays, sickness (my wife and I) and just LIFE... things go crazy for a while but I'm back!!   
> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all your love and support always...

* * *

 

**Christmas Eve 2pm**

Clarke, Lexa and Raven had been in the kitchen for a good few hours. Anya and Octavia had been tasked with getting the table and living room ready (Octavia shouldn’t be allowed in the kitchen, and Anya opted to help her out.) Clarke had Christmas music playing and the house smelled of turkey, ham, and the holidays. 

“ _ Silent night, Holy night, all is calm, all is bright”  _ Clarke sang. 

Lexa just looked at her, a soft smile of her face. She really was so happy, everyone she loved was there and it was going to be an amazing Christmas. If only she could shake the feeling like everything was wrong. 

“ _ Round yon’ virgin, mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace.”  _  Clarke smiled at Lex, she could tell something was off with the brunette, she hadn’t said too much all morning. 

_ “ _ This is done” Raven said taking out the green bean casserole and covering it. 

“Perfect” Clarke said. “I think all we’re waiting on is the turkey and ham to come out, and then my mom. I’m going to go take a quick shower, and then get dressed.” Lexa kissed her as she walked by, “Join me?” She whispered into Lexa’s ear. 

“Sure” Lexa gave her a nod and a soft smile. 

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and they headed towards the stairs. 

“Ohhhh, I see” Raven smirked. 

“Leave em alone Rae” Anya rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, listen to your girlfriend” Clarke laughed. 

“Seriously though guys, we only have an hour till Abby gets home.” Octavia reminded them. “She’ll freak if you’re…” 

“And you aren’t known for… speed.” Raven laughed.

“Relax” Lexa said to Raven, “We’re JUST going to shower.” 

“Surrrrre” Raven shook her head with a laugh. 

“Thanks O, we won’t be long.” Clarke smiled to Octavia. “Keep an eye on that one” She said to Anya pointing at Raven. 

“Done” Anya nodded. 

\----

Clarke closed the door to the bathroom and locked it, pulling Lexa closer to her to help remove her clothes, kissing her bare shoulder as soon as she got her button down flannel pj shirt unbuttoned and off. 

“You okay, Lex?” She asked gently. 

Lexa just nodded. 

Clarke kissed up her neck until she got to her lips, “You sure?” She looked into her green eyes. 

“Yes” Lexa said in an almost inaudible whisper. 

Clarke kissed Lexa’s lips once more before ghosting down the other side of her neck and placing a soft tender kiss on her other shoulder. “Lexa?” 

“Yes Clarke?” 

“You can talk to me, you know that right?” She said softly. 

“Of course” Lexa nodded. Lifting the blonde’s chin and looking into soft pleading blue eyes. “Baby, I promise I’m okay. I love that we’re together today and all night with our friends.” 

“Me too” Clarke nodded, and broke away from Lexa to start the shower. “When do you have to go home tomorrow?” 

“We’re both expected to be there around two thirty tomorrow afternoon. Mom said dinner is at four.” Lexa said as she stepped into the shower, and held her hand out for Clarke to join her. 

“Perfect, mom is leaving at noon, and everyone else by one, we will have a few hours of alone time. Do you want to do our gifts then?” 

“Sounds great” Lexa nodded. 

“You’re sleeping over right, tomorrow?” Clarke asked.

“Yes.” 

Abby said it was the one and only time she would lift the no sleepovers while she was at work rule, since it was tradition from the time they were very young for Lexa to spend the night on Christmas. And even though Abby knew what more than likely would take place while she was gone, she gave in and told the girls it was okay with her. Lilian and Gus took her lead and told Lexa the same. 

“I love you, Clarke. You know that, right?” Lexa said softly. 

“Of course, Lex” Clarke nodded kissing her. Something was off, Clarke knew it, she could feel it. But she trusted Lexa, and didn’t want to make a mountain out of a molehill, especially on Christmas. “I love you too.” 

* * *

 

 

Abby arrived home right about three o’clock. Everyone was downstairs, hanging out. 

“Hi kids” She smiled when she walked in the door. 

“Hey mom” Clarke said. Followed by a chorus of “Hi Momma G’s.” 

“How was work?” Clarke asked. 

“Pretty quiet for a Christmas eve eve and morning.” Abby said. “How was everything here?” 

“Great” Raven spoke, “Everything is pretty much ready for dinner.” 

“Perfect” Abby said. “I’m going to go shower and change, I will be back down in twenty-ish minutes. When are the boys coming?” 

“Should be here any minute” Octavia said. 

“Great, and everyone is staying the night?” Abby asked. 

“Not the guys, but they’ll be here till late.” Clarke said. 

“And everyone’s parents are good with this?” She asked. 

“Yes” Was heard from everyone and she smiled. 

“Okay great, I will be back down soon” She kissed all their heads as she walked past them. She really was the ‘Momma’ of the group. 

“I love Griffin Family Christmas” Octavia smiled. 

“Seriously!” Raven said. 

“So far, me too!” Anya said. “Thanks for having me.” She said to Clarke.

“Of course” Clarke said, “You’re one of us now and not just because your dating this brat” She hit Raven playfully. “Always.” 

\----

“Ready for dinner?” Abby asked walking into the kitchen, where Clarke was sitting on the island, Lexa in between her legs, kissing. “Come on girls” Abby smirked. 

“Sorry Abby” Lexa said. 

“I’m really not” Clarke smiled. 

“Clarke!” Lexa said. 

“What? I’m not.” She shook her head. 

“Okay, well it’s time for dinner, so if you would kindly get off the counter and please come and sit down.” Abby rolled her eyes. 

Clarke jumped down and Lexa took her hand as they walked into the dining room. Everyone was seated at the table. Anya next to Raven, with Bellamy on the other side of Raven. Octavia and Lincoln on the other side of the table, with room for Lexa and Clarke to slide in putting Abby at the head. 

"This all looks lovely guys" Abby smiled looking at the spread the kids had made. "Thank you for cooking." 

"Of course" Clarke said. 

"Yeah no problem" Octavia smiled. 

"Because she did nothing" Raven said. 

"I set the table" Octavia gasped. 

"And you did a great job, babe" Lincoln smiled. 

"Thank you" Octavia kissed his cheek. 

"So are you all starting to hear back from colleges?" Abby asked. 

Clarke just glared at her mom, not really the topic of conversation she wanted to have at the dinner table. 

"Yep" Raven said. 

"Yeah I got into Yale!" Octavia said proud. 

"Octavia that is wonderful!" Abby smiled. 

Clarke was so afraid she was going to bring up her getting into Yale and Harvard, but she didn't, she just smiled and started a new subject. 

"Lex honey, you okay?" Abby asked after a few minutes of noticing Lexa had fallen completely silent when they started talking about their last half of senior year. 

"Yeah, great" Lexa smiled. "Just a little tired is all." 

"I hear you there" Abby said. "I think I slept four hours in an on call room, which is pretty good for an overnight shift, but I've been working so much lately I'm beat. January is only going to get worse too, you guys are going to have to take care of Clarke for me..." 

"Sounds good" Raven said. 

"Yeah she's in good hands Momma G" Octavia said. 

"Especially with Lexa" Anya smiled. 

Lexa wanted to stand up and excuse herself, but she couldn't. She needed to keep it together, for Clarke.

\----------------

After dinner the gang was sitting around the couch, Abby in the kitchen making coffee and hot chocolate when Clarke walked in. 

"Hey" Abby smiled. "You okay?" 

"Yeah" Clarke said leaning on the counter next to her mom, "Does Lexa seem off?" 

"Kinda" Abby nodded. "Everything alright?" 

"I don't know" Clarke shrugged, "It's been that way all day..." 

"Well maybe hot chocolate and a present will help!" Abby smiled. 

"Maybe" Clarke nodded. "I'm really glad you got to come home for Christmas eve." 

"I'm sorry I couldn't get tomorrow off, but I don't have to go back in until one so we can still have Christmas morning." 

"Which is perfect" Clarke said. 

"Are you going to the Woods’ tomorrow?" 

"Yes, that's the plan. And Lexa and I can still sleep here right?" 

"Yes" Abby nodded. 

"Thanks Mom." 

"You're welcome Clarke. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"Can you grab that tray?" Abby asked. 

Clarke picked up the tray with hot chocolates and followed her mom into the living room where all her friends were. 

"So how are we doing presents?" Raven asked. "Are we exchanging tonight or tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow morning" Abby said, "Tonight you may all open ONE." 

"Pajamas" Clarke, Raven, Lexa and Octavia said in unison. 

"You don't know that... grab those boxes under the tree Raven and Octavia." Abby smiled. 

Raven and Octavia got up off the couch and grabbed the boxes, handing them out to everyone. 

"Okay before you open" Abby said, "I just wanted to say that I love you all, and that each one of you has become like my own in a way." 

'Awwws' were heard from just about everyone. 

"Okay okay, open." 

Each of them ripped their boxes open, not surprised when they pulled out matching Pj's. 

"Told you" Raven looked to Anya. 

"Every year" Octavia smiled. 

"Thank you" Anya said, "for including me in your traditions." 

"Of course" Abby smiled, "I was very happy when Clarke told me you would be joining us this year, though not surprised... I had already gotten your present because I expected you to be here as well." 

"Thank you Momma G" Raven said. 

"Yes thank you" Lincoln said holding up his pajama shirt. 

They all got striped Pj's. The boy’s were green and white, and the girl’s were red and white. 

"You're all not done, keep looking..." Abby smiled. 

They lifted their pajamas up to each find red envelopes. 

"What's this Mom?" Clarke asked. 

"Open it." Abby smiled. 

They all opened their envelopes up... 

"No way!" Bellamy said first. 

"Seriously?!" Raven asked looking at Abby with a smile. 

Abby nodded. 

"No fuc-- Sorry Ab" Octavia smiled when Abby glared at her. 

"Mom!" Clarke said reading the letter inside. 

_ Get ready for some fun in the sun (Well in four months) You're going to Cancun for Spring Break! Love you.  _

_ Mom.  _

"Merry Christmas you guys..." 

"Thank you!" They all said. 

Abby noticed Lexa looked like she had tears in her eyes. "Hey" She whispered to Lex, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" 

"Of course" Lexa nodded and followed her into the kitchen. 

"What was that about?" Raven asked. 

Clarke shrugged, "I don't know." 

"Huh, okay" Octavia said. 

"Guys we're going to Mexico!" Raven said. 

"I can't believe your mom got me a ticket..." Anya said. 

"Why not, she got everyone one." Clarke smiled. 

"Well... I'm just..." 

"Don't even finish that sentence Anya" Clarke said. "Just because you haven't been around since elementary school, doesn't make you any less apart of this group. We love you!" 

"I love it when Clarke gets sappy" Octavia smiled. 

"Normally I hate it, but since it's my girlfriend she's loving on, I love it." Raven smiled. 

"That sounded.... weird." Bellamy laughed. 

"Shut up Bellamy!" Raven glared at him. 

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "Sorry." 

"Well, I feel really lucky to have all of you guys now" Anya smiled. 

"Good" Raven said. 

"You should we're awesome" Octavia laughed. 

"We are!" Raven nodded. 

"You're free to change your mind at anytime" Clarke smiled. 

"No you're not!" Raven shook her head. 

"You're really not" Lincoln whispered. "They'll find you." 

Anya laughed. 

Lexa and Abby walked back in and Lexa sunk in next to Clarke on the couch. Clarke instinctively tucked her into herself and kissed her head. "You alright?" She whispered. 

"Yeah" Lexa nodded. "I love you." 

"I love you too" Clarke smiled. 

* * *

 

 

It was late, everyone was asleep except for Clarke and Lexa who were curled up in Clarke's bed with nothing but a sheet covering their bare bodies. 

"That will never get old" Clarke smiled sleepily. 

"I hope not" Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's head. 

"Lex?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can we talk?" Clarke asked. 

"Yeah, of course." 

"I got into Yale..." Clarke said in almost a whisper. 

"I got into Harvard" Lexa said. 

"You did?" Clarke sat up. 

"Yes" Lexa nodded sitting up as well, adjusting herself against the headboard. 

"Okay... Well I think we should go to Yale." 

"I think we should consider our options." Lexa said. 

"But everyone is going to end up there, and it's your dream." 

"And Harvard is yours." 

"No, you are mine." Clarke said. 

"Well you're mine." Lexa said tears filling her eyes.

"Lex, it's okay... we'll figure it out. Either way we’ll be together." Clarke smiled. 

"I have to tell you something, Clarke..." Lexa said in almost less than a whisper. 

"You can tell me anything Lexa, Anything." Clarke kissed her cheek and wiped away a tear. 

"I'm...my parents...we're moving, Clarke." 

"What, where?" Clarke asked. 

"New York" Lexa couldn't look at her, she was staring at her hands, picking at the skin around her nails. 

"Wh--when?" 

"Ten days." 

"What?!" Clarke asked. "How? Why? When did you find out?" 

"I'm sorry Clarke, I'm so sorry!" Lexa cried. 

"Hey, hey... it's okay" Clarke said pulling Lexa into her arms, her own tears beginning to fall now, "It's okay. We'll be okay." 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know! Here or tumblr... Clexagiraffesandbrittana319@gmail.com  
> Love to you all!


	15. Placeholders...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Finally ready! Sorry for the delay with this one! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Clarke didn’t sleep a wink that night, how could she have? Lexa, the love of her life and lifelong best friend had just told her she was moving across the country, in less than two weeks. She tried so hard to stay positive, to tell Lexa they would figure it out, that they would work it all out. But inside she was freaking out. How could they do this? Lexa was going to live over three-thousand miles away. There was going to be a time difference to factor in. She looked over at a sleeping Lexa and kissed her gently, Lexa stirred but didn’t wake up, and Clarke slid out of bed quietly and headed downstairs. 

Abby was sitting at the kitchen table, dressed in scrubs, drinking a cup of coffee. 

“Honey,” She said as soon as she saw her daughter walk in, “What are you doing awake?” 

“I can’t sleep, why are you dressed for work? I thought you weren’t going until later…” 

"I just got a call," Abby told her. "I was going to come and tell you, I just have to go in for about two hours, I should be back by the time everyone is awake. Sinclare needs me to cover for him for just a few hours." 

Clarke nodded. 

"Clarke, sweetie, what's wrong?" Abby asked. 

Clarke sighed. "Mom," As soon as she spoke tears welled up in her eyes. 

Abby reached out for her and pulled her into her lap. "Honey, what's going on?" She asked trying to soothe her. 

"Lexa... she's... their moving mom." 

"Moving?" Abby paused and then nodded. "So, Gus got the job in New York then?" 

"You knew?" Clarke asked. 

"Only that he was thinking about applying. Lillian didn't tell me he had, or that he got the job." 

"I don't know what I'm going to do mom." Clarke sighed.

“What do you mean, Clarke? Nothing is going to change with the two of you, Lexa is just--”

“Going to be across the country” Clarke shook her head. “Mom, this is our senior year. Who am I supposed to do things with?” 

“Raven, Octavia and Anya,” Abby said. 

“What about prom?” 

“Clarke, it’s going to be okay, and before you know it the year will be over and you will be at college, either together, or very close to one another.” 

“There is no way we’re going to different schools.” Clarke shook her head.

“Okay,” Abby kissed her daughters head. “I’m sorry Clarke, but I really believe you two can get through this. I think you’re meant to be, and if you are… this will prove it to you.” 

Clarke sighed. 

“Is there anything I can do, honey?” 

“Can Lexa move in?” Clarke smiled. 

“No, I’m sorry, I think Gus and Lillian would like Lexa to go with them.” Abby smiled softly. 

“Then can I go to New York?” 

“Not a chance, I’m already losing you next year.” Abby shook her head. “It really will be okay, baby.” 

Clarke laid her head on Abby’s shoulder. “I love you, Mom.” 

“I love you too, Clarke. Merry Christmas.” 

 

\----

 

Once Abby had left for the hospital Clarke went back up and got back into bed with Lexa. 

“Hey” Lexa whispered. 

“Hi” Clarke smiled when their eyes met. “You’re awake.” 

Lexa nodded. “You were gone.” 

“Sorry, My mom had to go to the hospital for a few hours, I was talking to her a minute.” 

It wasn’t a lie. 

“Clarke,” Lexa said quietly. 

“Yes, baby?” 

“Are you… worried?” 

“Honestly, slightly,” Clarke said. 

“You know I love you, so much,” Lexa said. “Right?” 

“I do” Clarke nodded. 

“And you know I love you, so much, right?” Clarke asked. 

“I do” Lexa nodded. “That’s enough, right?” 

“Yes, it is,” Clarke said. “It’s going to be hard Lex, I won’t lie. But I think it will be okay. We will make it work. I will call you every morning, and we can skype every night.” 

Lexa couldn't say anything she just nodded. 

“It’s going to be different, and I am going to miss you more than anything, every day. But it’s not that long, and then before we know it… we will be at Yale, together.” 

“I still think we should consider Harvard,” Lexa said. 

“Then we will,” Clarke said and pressed her lips to Lexa’s. 

Their kiss was soft and gentle, both girls trying her hardest to keep from letting the tears spill out, neither one succeeding. 

“Merry Christmas” Clarke whispered into their kiss. 

“Merry Christmas, Clarke.” Lexa breathed. 

 

\-----

 

It was nearing eight am now, and everyone was awake, surprisingly. Clarke and Lexa had headed downstairs about seven thirty to find most of the group awake, the rest were up not much later. 

“So when is your mom coming home?” Raven asked. 

“She should be here in about twenty minutes,” Clarke said she was in the kitchen making cinnamon rolls, scones, and muffins. “Is anyone going to want eggs or just bacon?” 

“Bacon is good,” Octavia said. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about eggs, babe,” Lexa said. 

Clarke nodded. Trying to keep the smile on her face today was going to be hard, but she needed to, they needed to have a good day. She could be sad later. 

“What’s going on?” Raven asked Clarke quietly. 

“What do you mean?” Clarke played dumb. 

“Well, I’ve known you since first grade Clarke. You act like everything is fine when it’s not, and you’re clearly doing that now.” 

“I will tell you later, I promise. But today I just want to enjoy Christmas.” Clarke looked at Raven with pleading eyes, “Please Rae?” 

“Okay,” Raven nodded. “Can I help you?” 

“Yeah,” Clarke said. “You can stay out of my kitchen” She laughed. 

“Rude!” Raven scoffed. 

“You love me.” 

“I wonder why sometimes!” Raven rolled her eyes. 

“Because I make your life whole, Reyes!” 

“That is true, I guess.” Raven laughed taking a piece of bacon off the plate Clarke had just put it on. 

“Raven! Get!” 

“Okay, okay,” Raven said heading out of the kitchen. 

“Hey,” Lexa said walking over to her. 

“Hi” Clarke smiled. 

“Are you… we… okay?” 

“Of course” Clarke nodded. “We will always be okay, Lexa.” 

“But--”

“We will figure it all out later, but not today okay? Let’s enjoy right now?” 

“Sounds good,” Lexa said kissing her. 

“I agree,” Clarke said. 

 

\-----

 

Christmas morning had gone great, Abby got home and they ate then opened presents. The guys had come and gone, and now the girls were just lounging on the couch watching Elf. Abby was in the kitchen finishing up some dishes before she had to leave for the hospital again when Lexa wandered in. 

“Hey sweetie” Abby smiled. 

“Hi,” Lexa said, “Thanks for everything this year.” 

“Of course!” Abby said. 

Lexa grabbed a dish towel and began to dry dishes. 

“You don’t have to do that Lex.” 

“I know” She nodded. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Lexa spoke, “So I assume Clarke told you…” 

Abby just nodded. 

“I don’t want to go, Abby.” 

“I know,” Abby said. 

“How could they do this right now!? I’m SO close to being done with school, I just want to finish and graduate with my friends at MY school.” 

“I know honey,” Abby said. “I know this is hard, and I know you don’t want to uproot everything right before you leave for college, but luckily it’s just a few months before you do go to college.” 

Lexa nodded. “I know…” 

“And I don’t think you have anything to worry about as far as Clarke is concerned.” 

“Besides the fact that I will be on the other side of the country, and she will be here.” 

“But you guys will still talk, I’m sure every day. And you can come visit, and so can she…” 

Lexa nodded. 

“I’m sure going to miss you, ya know that?” Abby asked her. 

Lexa leaned into her and Abby hugged her. “I’m going to miss you too. Can’t I just stay with you?” 

Abby kissed the top of Lexa’s head, “That’s not how that works sweetheart.” 

“I know” Lexa sighed. 

“I promise you it will be okay, I know it.” 

“I wish I knew it… and Clarke knew it. She’s so upset Ma.” 

“She will be okay love, she will adjust. She is going to miss you like crazy, just as you will her… but you guys will get through this I know you will.” 

“Thank you,” Lexa said, “For talking to me.” 

“Any time Lex, you know that. Even when your gone, you can call me anytime.” Abby said. 

* * *

 

 

Lexa and Clarke were sitting on Clarke's bed they were finally alone, and just hanging out before they had to go to Lexa’s. 

“I love you,” Lexa said in almost a whisper. 

“I love you too,” Clarke said. “Can I give you your present now?” 

“I thought we were going to do that tonight… Yours is at home...” 

Clarke shrugged, “It’s fine. You can open yours now and I can open mine later…” 

“OKay” Lexa nodded. 

Clarke got up and went to her top dresser drawer and pulled out three boxes. One was large, the other small, the last even smaller. 

“Clarke” Lexa shook her head. “Three?” 

“Yes,” Clarke nodded. “You need to start with this one” She handed Lexa the middle size box. 

Lexa carefully peeled the wrapping paper back and Clarke laughed. “You’re so funny when you open presents.” 

“You know I don’t like to rip” Lexa smiled. “People take time to wrap them, it seems… rude to just tear them apart.” 

“I know” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

Lexa opened the box once the paper was off and saw three shirts. 

“This was a last minute addition to your gift,” Clarke said. “I wrapped them up last night.” 

Lexa pulled out the shirts holding them to her face and smelling them, they were Clarke’s Soccer warm-up shirt from last year, a blue t-shirt from camp freshman year, and a sweatshirt. 

“This way you have something of mine for the next five months…” She said a small smile. 

“Thank you, babe,” Lexa said. “I’ve already planned on letting you raid my drawers before I go…” 

“Good, because I was going to regardless” Clarke smiled. “Okay, next the big one.”

Lexa nodded and carefully unwrapped the largest gift, and pulled out a photo album, charcoal grey with the word Love written in a light pink script. Lexa opened it and saw Clarke had put pictures of them in, starting at the age of about six, up until now. It wasn’t full but there were quite a few photos in it. 

“It’s not complete because our story isn’t complete yet…” Clarke said softly. “I know it’s going to suck for the next five or six months Lex, but I’m not going anywhere. We will talk every day, and soon be back together in the same place. I have no doubts about us, Lexa… distance isn’t going to hurt us.” 

A few tears fell from Lexa’s eyes, and she nodded. “I agree,” She said. “This just sucks.” 

“It sucks so hard” Clarke kissed her cheek. “But we got this, okay? I promise.” 

Lexa nodded. “Me too, I promise even though I won’t be around the corner, I will still always be here, Clarke.” 

“I know, Lexa.” 

Lexa pulled Clarke in for a hug, and they squeezed each other a little tighter than normal. 

“Okay,” Clarke said pulling away, wiping tears from her eyes. “Last one…” 

Lexa grabbed the small box. 

“Okay wait,” Clarke said. “Before you open it… Don’t freak out okay? When you see it? I will explain…” 

Lexa nodded and began to open it, as soon as the paper came off she saw it was a ring box. Her eyes widened and she opened it, inside was a simple, elegant band that had tiny diamonds inside what looked like infinity symbols. 

“It’s not that kind of ring,” Clarke said with a small smile. “Though I fully intend to give you that kind of ring one day. I don't even want to say it’s a promise ring because we both already know that that’s coming, so this is just a placeholder until that one comes. I wasn’t going to get you a ring because I thought it was cliche… But then I thought, who the fuck cares, and now I’m even more glad I got it under the circumstances. SO you have it to remind you every day that I’m not with you, that I’m yours and will always be yours. I love you, Lex, I think I always have, and I know I always will.” 

“I love you too” Lexa smiled putting the ring on her finger. “So so much Clarke.” 

Clarke pulled her into a kiss, and Lexa laid them back on the bed, her hands wandering up Clarke’s shirt finding warm soft skin. 

“Do we have time?” Clarke asked. 

“I don’t care if we do or not, I want to make love to you,” Lexa said in a whisper. 

 

\----

 

After a long and drawn out dinner with Lexa’s parents, Clarke and Lexa were finally back at Clarke’s house, alone. And Lexa was excited to give Clarke her gifts. 

They sat on the couch, both in pajama’s now, the Christmas tree lights and the fireplace the only light in the house. Lexa grabbed four wrapped gifts from under the tree and put them on the coffee table. 

“Lex, you yelled at me for three, and you got me four!” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“I did,” Lexa said with a nod. “Open them.” 

“Any particular one first…?” 

“Nope” Lexa shook her head, “Just this one last” She pointed at the gift bag.

Clarke nodded and grabbed a box, opening it. She didn’t peel the paper perfectly like Lexa, she didn’t have the patience for that. 

The first box contained Lexa’s soccer jersey, and Clarke’s smile let her know she loved it. 

“I know you always wanted to wear it, but I wouldn't let you because it was my current jersey, but I won’t be needing it anymore.” She smiled. 

“I love you!” Clarke said. “I’m so going to live in this once…” She stopped. “Nevermind.” 

Lexa just nodded. “I know” She smiled, “Okay next one!” 

Clarke opened up the next gift which was a new art set, new paints, and charcoals. The next box was canvases. 

“Thank you Lex” Clarke smiled. 

“You’re such a talented artist Clarke, I know you're going to school for medicine but I never want you to lose this passion.” 

“This is too much Lexa.” Clarke shook her head reaching for the last bag. “You’re spoiling me.” 

“It’s never too much when it comes to you, Clarke” Lexa smiled. 

Clarke reached into the bag and pulled out a small box. 

“So funny story” Lexa smiled as she opened it. “Turns out we’re more alike then I thought. I had been toying with the idea of getting you a ring for the exact reasons you were. I didn’t want to freak you out, but it means exactly what you said… It’s a placeholder until I can put a real ring on your finger. And for the record, I WILL be the one to propose when the time comes, Griffin” Lexa smirked. 

“Not if I beat you to it,” Clarke said with a laugh. 

“Clarke Abigail Griffin!” 

“Alexandria Taylor Woods!” Clarke shot back. 

Lexa just looked at Clarke surprised. 

“Yeah, two can play that game!” Clarke smirked. 

Clarke opened the box finally and saw a beautiful platinum ring with a modest square cut diamond, nothing huge, just perfect for Clarke’s finger. “I love it!” 

“I love you”  Lexa smiled, “So much.” 

“Can we go to bed now?” Clarke asked kissing Lexa. 

“Yes, please.” Lexa nodded. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Let me know what you think... Next chapter is the dreaded move... :(   
> Love to you all, until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Interests? Want more....?  
> Let me know!  
> Here or tumblr...  
> Clexagiraffesandbrittana319


End file.
